Knot
by VikaKyura
Summary: Upaya Ino mengubah imej dari adik manja menjadi adik bandel memang sengaja dilakukannya hanya di depan Sasuke, khusus untuk menarik perhatian lelaki berusia seperempat abad yang selalu sibuk bekerja itu. / SasuIno. Ficlet dan One-shot. COMPLETED / WARNING : ADULT CONTENT. LEMON. / R n R?
1. Chapter 1 - Tie

**Disclaimer : I do not own Naruto and any other characters. Jika Sasuke dan Ino adalah milik Vika, mereka pasti sudah dipersatukan sedari dulu.**

 **Warning : OOC. Ficlet. Rate M for Safe.**

 _Warn me if you find the similarity of idea in this story with any other fanfiction._

Sengaja ditulis sebagai pelampiasan perasaan author terhadap karakter benama Sasuke Uchiha.

* * *

 **Knot.**

By **VikaKyura.**

 **\- Tie -**

* * *

"Kapan sidang akhirmu?"

"Satu bulan lagi."

Lelaki berambut _ebony_ pekat yang barusan bertanya mendadak menghentikan langkah. Ia memutar tubuhnya, segera menengok ke arah kamar seorang gadis yang pintunya sedang terbuka. Di dalam sana, gadis yang dimaksud sedang sibuk bercermin.

Alis hitam si lelaki naik.

"Penelitianmu sudah selesai?" tanyanya lagi. "Skripsimu?"

"Hn." Si gadis mengangguk, masih berkutat dengan pelembab yang sedang ia bubuhkan di kulit wajahnya. "Tinggal menyusun bab pembahasan dan menarik kesimpulan. Gampang." Gumamnya.

Si lelaki masih berdiri di ambang pintu kamar. Ia menatap ke arah gadis bertubuh jenjang itu, sedikit terkejut. Ia tahu bahwa gadis yang tinggal seatap dengannya tersebut memang pintar, namun ia tidak menduga bahwa si gadis benar-benar akan bisa menepati janjinya untuk menyelesaikan studinya secepat ini.

"Bagus." Komentar si lelaki pada akhirnya, tetap kalem. "Segeralah lulus." Ujarnya lagi, sebelum kembali memutar badan.

"Hn." Gumaman singkat keluar dari bibir si gadis lagi, yang kini sedang dipolesi lipstik merah menyala favoritnya.

Si lelaki lanjut melakukan aktivitasnya di pagi itu, bersiap-siap untuk pergi bekerja. Setelah mengambil tasnya yang tersimpan di dalam kamar, ia segera melampirkan jasnya dengan tergesa sambil berjalan cepat melewati ruang tengah.

Namun untuk kali keduanya, lelaki berpenampilan rapi itu berhenti tepat di depan pintu kamar, dan kembali melongok ke arah gadis berambut pirang panjang lawan bicaranya tadi. Gadis berparas ayu tersebut kini telah melangkah keluar dari kamarnya sambil menenteng sebuah map.

Sepasang _obsidian_ kelam bertemu safir biru _._

Keduanya saling bertatapan... sebentar.

Sedetik kemudian, pagi hari yang semula tampak tenang berubah ketika Uchiha Sasuke –nama lelaki itu— tiba-tiba berjalan menghampiri si gadis dengan _onyx_ yang terpicing tajam.

Gadis berparas cantik yang bernama Ino, mengernyit. Spontan ia melangkah mundur.

"Apa-apaan penampilanmu itu?" tanya Sasuke, suaranya ditekan.

"M-memangnya kenapa?" Ino balik bertanya. Punggungnya telah merapat ke pintu kamarnya yang sedang tertutup, saat Sasuke kini telah berdiri tepat di hadapannya.

"Kau hendak pergi kuliah, bukan ke klub malam." Lelaki itu mendikte. Ia mulai mengangkat satu tangannya untuk meraih mulut Ino. "Kenapa perlu berdandan seperti ini?"

Ino mencoba menghempaskan tangan itu tapi tidak bisa. Tenaga mereka tak sebanding. "Ini riasan normal ke-"

"Hapus." Titah Sasuke. "Aku tidak suka kau memakai warna bibir semencolok ini." tekannya. Ibu jari lelaki itu mulai menggesek bibir Ino untuk mengelap warna merah menyalanya.

"Mmph,"

Ino hanya bisa mendesah pasrah dengan memasang raut sebal. Bibirnya belum berhenti digesek berkali-kali oleh jemari Sasuke. Kedua tangan Ino masih menangkup lengan Sasuke, berusaha menarik dua lengan kokoh itu menjauh.

Setelah selesai memudar paksa warna bibir Ino, kini _onyx_ Sasuke berpindah mendelik ke arah tubuh semampai gadis bermanik biru itu.

Sasuke semakin menekukkan alisnya. Ia mendikte lagi, "Kancingkan bajumu dengan benar."

Pandangan Sasuke kini sedang diarahkan pada _blouse_ berkerah rendah yang sedang dipakai gadis itu. Belahan dada baju tersebut tampak sengaja direndahkan. Sukses menampilkan _tank top_ ketat warna _burgundy_ yang sedang dipakai Ino, termasuk buah dadanya yang sedang tercetak jelas di sana.

Tapi Ino tak segera menuruti perintah Sasuke, alih-alih hanya menghela napas dalam-dalam sambil memutar mata. Kali ini ia merengek. "Ayolah Kak, gaya ini sedang _trend_ sekarang. Semua orang memakainya seperti ini kok."

Tapi Sasuke mengabaikannya. Ia tak peduli dengan _trend._ Lelaki itu menjatuhkan tasnya di lantai, lalu mengangkat tangannya yang lain untuk meraih baju Ino. Sasuke mulai mengancing paksa pakaian Ino yang tengah terbuka itu dengan kedua tangannya sendiri.

Ino hanya bisa mendengus sebal sambil _aquamarine_ nya menyaksikan jemari Sasuke, sedang bergerak pelan mengancingkan kain baju di bagian dadanya, satu per satu. Gadis itu meniup-niup kesal poni panjangnya.

Setelah selesai, Sasuke meraih pundak Ino dan mencengkramnya kuat. Ino yang sedang cemberut sontak mendongak. Sepasang _onyx_ kembali membidik tajam safir birunya.

"Aku menguliahkanmu untuk belajar, bukan untuk bergaya." Ujar Sasuke. "Paham?"

"Hn," Ino meringis, sambil mengalihkan pandang.

"Jangan sampai aku melihatmu berpenampilan seperti itu lagi." Imbuh Sasuke dingin.

"Hn," kini Ino membersut, masih belum mau menatap lelaki itu. Ia memang selalu tidak bisa berkutik jika sedang dinasehati begini.

Karena Ino masih tampak acuh tak acuh, Sasuke menaikan nada bicaranya dengan suara dalam, membuat gadis itu mau tak mau mengembalikan perhatian padanya. "Ino."

Yang dipanggil namanya melonjak.

Sasuke tahu gadis itu memang susah diatur, tapi bukan berarti ia harus mengabaikan kejadian ini begitu saja meski dirinya sudah menegur berkali-kali. Satu tangan Sasuke menangkup kedua belah rahang Ino untuk mendongakkan wajahnya. Memaksa Ino kembali memandang Sasuke.

Mereka bertukar pandang dalam diam untuk beberapa saat.

Akhirnya Ino membuang napas menyerah.

"Iya, iya, aku paham!" jawab Ino, menepis malas lengan Sasuke. "Aku bukan anak kecil lagi. Kau tidak perlu terus-terusan menceramahiku seperti ini, _nii-chan."_

Sasuke menatapnya lurus. "Kalau kau sadar kau sudah bukan anak kecil lagi, seharusnya kau sudah tidak perlu diberi tahu lagi."

Kini Ino memanyunkan mulutnya, sambil mengangguk-angguk malas.

Sasuke menghela napas. Ia sangsi. Ino sudah berkali-kali dinasehati mengenai hal ini namun gadis bandel itu tetap saja terus mengulangnya. Sasuke paham sih. Barangkali saat ini, Ino memang sedang memasuki fase krusial nan kontroversial itu. Masa pembangkangan. Ia pun pernah mengalaminya.

Sasuke bisa saja merasa lelah dan menyerah menghadapi kenakalan Ino, tapi jelas itu bukan sifatnya. Ia menolak membiarkan gadis yang sedang ranum-ranumnya itu tenggelam lebih dalam pada kenakalan remaja. Harus cepat dicegah.

"Sudah cepat pergi sana. Kau bisa telat berangkat kerja, _nii-chan_." Ujar Ino mengingatkan.

Sasuke menatap gadis itu datar. Wajahnya memasang ekspresi netral meski benaknya sedang menimbang-nimbang penuh curiga.

Dalam satu helaan napas singkat, akhirnya Sasuke melepaskan pundak Ino. Ia mulai membungkuk untuk meraih kembali tasnya yang sedang tergeletak di lantai.

"Setelah kuliah beres kau harus segara pulang ke rumah. Jangan main kemana-mana." Pesan Sasuke.

"Hn." Gumam Ino sambil mengangguk bosan. Mulutnya sedang didorong ke samping.

"Pulang sebelum petang. Makan malam di rumah." Ujar lelaki itu lagi.

Ino berdesis, kali ini wajahnya ikut menyamping. "Iya, _onii-chan_." Jawabnya manja, lelah dengan semua pesan yang telah berulang kali dijejalkan pada telinganya ini.

Sasuke menatap gadis itu lagi untuk sejenak.

"Hati-hati," pungkas Sasuke. Lalu ia menyondongkan wajahnya ke depan.

 _Cup._

Dan mendaratkan ciuman perpisahan singkat di pipi Ino sebelum mulai berbalik dan beranjak pergi.

"Sampai jumpa sore nanti." Ujar Sasuke sambil berlalu.

"Oke." Ino masih memandangi kepergian kakaknya itu dengan muka cemberut.

 _Blam._

Pintu rumah ditutup.

Dua detik Ino masih melambaikan jemari lentiknya ke arah pintu.

Dua detik setelahnya, rengutan di wajah Ino lenyap. Cemberut di mulutnya langsung berubah menjadi sebuah seringaian.

"Weew!" Gadis itu memeletkan lidahnya nakal ke arah pintu tersebut.

Ino segera menangkup pipinya. Lalu dielusnya pelan-pelan sebelah pipinya sampai ke sudut bibirnya. Tempat Sasuke tadi mendaratkan ciuman singkatnya.

Gadis itu menyeringai lagi.

"Ah, padahal tinggal sedikit lagi kena bibir." Keluhnya tapi senang, "Nanggung sekali sih." Greget si gadis.

Kemudian Ino cepat-cepat masuk ke dalam kamarnya dan segera menghampiri kaca. Ia bercermin, memandangi pantulan dirinya yang sekilas tampak bengal. Gadis itu menyeringai ketika melihat penampilannya saat ini, yang memang masih agak berantakan.

Lalu ia bergumam sediri, "Tenang saja _onii-chan._ Aku memang cantik dan agak jahil, tapi aku bukanlah gadis nakal."

Setelah itu, Ino mulai mengelapi bibirnya dengan tisu basah. Menghapus jejak merah berantakan di mulutnya, lalu mengganti warna gincunya dengan _soft pink._ Kemudian Ino merapikan _blouse_ nya.

"Kalau sedang bertingkah overprotektif seperti itu," Ino memutar-mutar badannya, menilik penampilannya di cermin. "Kau tampak manis sekali, _nii-chan_."

Gadis itu mulai menyisir rapi rambut pirangnya, dan mengikatnya ke dalam sebuah kunciran. "Aku jadi ingin menggodaimu terus. Fufu."

Rehat sejenak saat Ino merengut sebentar, "Tapi ciuman perpisahannya, selalu saja kurang greget ah!"

Tiga menit selanjutnya, masih tampak cantik dan memikat, Ino sudah berpenampilan seperti gadis kuliahan selayaknya. "Selesai."

Untuk apa pula ia memamerkan kulit dada mulusnya ke pria hidung belang di luar sana? Ih ogah.

Rupanya, aktingnya sebagai gadis bandel di setiap pagi itu, memang disengaja untuk menyulut ke-overprotektif-an dan keposesifan kakaknya. Ino terkikik. Lagian, mana mungkin lah mahasiswi teladan seperti dirinya akan berpenampilan nakal seperti itu ke kampus. Mau bandel juga pilih-pilih tempat dong.

Ya.

Upaya Ino merubah imej dari adik manja menjadi adik bandel memang sengaja dilakukannya hanya di depan sang kakak, khusus untuk menarik perhatian lelaki berusia seperempat abad yang selalu sibuk bekerja itu. Tapi mengapa Ino melakukannya? Apa karena ia kesepian?

Tidak. Sampai setahun terakhir ini, gadis itu selalu bersikap sebagai adik yang baik dan penurut, meskipun masih sedikit manja.

Lalu kenapa sekarang Ino malah terus-terusan memberontak dan terkesan seolah sedang sengaja menggodai kakak lelakinya itu?

Karena ia sudah tidak tahan lagi.

Karena gadis itu sudah tidak mampu lagi.

Karena Ino sudah tidak bisa . . menahan perasaan yang selama ini dipendamnya, lebih lama.

Benar.

Karena sedari dulu, Ino memang sudah menyukai . . . Kakak tirinya itu.

Tapi ini rahasia ya.

 **-TBC-**


	2. Chapter 2 - Rain

**Disclaimer : I do not own Naruto**

 **Warning : OOC. Ficlet.**

 **Words : 1.302**

* * *

 **Knot.**

By **VikaKyura.**

 **\- Rain -**

* * *

Ino dan kakak lelakinya, terpaut usia lima tahun.

Uchiha Sasuke adalah satu-satunya keluarga yang dimiliki gadis itu. Oleh karenanya, hanya mereka berdua yang kini sedang berdiri di depan dua pusara berbeda nama yang terletak di tengah pusat pemakaman Kota itu. Mereka telah selesai berdoa.

Hari ini adalah hari peringatan kematian kedua orang tua mereka.

Ino memandang lekat-lekat nama yang tertera pada dua batu nisan di depannya.

Uchiha Fugaku dan Uchiha Layla.

Nama Papa dan Mamanya. Lebih tepatnya, papa tiri dan mama kandungnya.

Ino tidak tahu siapa ayah biologisnya. Yamakana Layla -nama lengkap mamanya sewaktu masih gadis -, berkata bahwa ayahnya meninggal saat Ino masih berada dalam kandungan. Setelah itu sang mama membesarkan Ino sebagai _single parent_ sampai si gadis menginjak usia tiga tahun. Barulah kemudian seorang duda anak satu menikahi janda cantik itu.

Namun Ino tidak pernah merasa seperti memiliki ayah tiri. Sepanjang ingatannya, Fugaku selalu memperlakukan ibunya dengan baik dan menyayangi gadis itu seperti anak sendiri. Begitu pun sang kakak tiri bawaan sang ayah, yang waktu itu masih merupakan bocah laki-laki berumur 8 tahun, juga selalu menerima dan menjaganya seolah Ino kecil adalah adiknya sendiri. Baru ketika itu, Ino merasa bahwa ia memiliki keluarga.

Keluarga yang lengkap dan hidupnya bahagia.

Namun kebahagiaan itu tidak berlangsung lama. Hanya berselang sekitar tujuh tahun saja, Ino bisa merasa memiliki keluarga yang utuh. Saat dirinya masih duduk di bangku kelas 5 SD dan Sasuke berada di tingkat akhir sekolah menengah pertamanya, ayah dan ibu mereka meninggal dalam sebuah kecelakaan.

Ino yang saat itu masih belia harus merasakan kehilangan yang amat sangat. Ia tak punya siapa-siapa lagi. Ino terus menangis sambil memanggil nama ayah ibunya. Namun kedua orang tuanya tetap bungkam. Tak pernah ada sahutan yang terdengar.

Satu-satunya orang yang merengkuhnya saat itu adalah . . kakaknya.

' _Jangan khawatir, Ino. Sampai kapan pun, aku akan menjagamu._ '

 _Di hari yang diguyur hujan itu, di depan gundukan tanah makam kedua orang tuanya . ._

 _Sang kakak berkata seperti demikian . . sambil memeluk tubuh adiknya yang gemetaran._

Sedetik kemudian Ino dewasa mengerjap, ketika ia merasakan tepukan di lengannya. Gadis itu menoleh. Ditatapnya seorang lelaki yang kini sedang memandang ke arahnya.

"Ayo." Ajak Sasuke untuk pergi.

Ino mengangguk. Ia sempat memandangi lagi kedua batu nisan yang dipahat tinggi itu, lalu membalik badan. Si gadis mulai melingkarkan satu tangannya di lengan sang kakak. Ia meremas jemari Sasuke kuat-kuat. Lalu dirasakan gadis itu, puncak kepalanya ditepuk pelan.

Ino mendongak. Dilihatnya paras tampan sang kakak sudah berubah jauh lebih dewasa sekarang, jika dibanding dengan wajah anak lelaki umur 15 tahun yang ada dalam bayangannya tadi.

Lelaki dingin bertampang stoik itu tidak sedang balas memandang Ino, alih-alih tatapannya sedang diarahkan ke depan. Tetapi Ino tersenyum, lalu kembali menurunkan pandangannya. Kepala pirangnya disandarkan pada lengan atas Sasuke. Si lelaki balik meremas jemarinya.

Mereka tidak memiliki pertalian darah, tetapi lelaki itu selalu menepati janjinya . . selama hampir sepuluh tahun ini.

Untuk selalu menjaganya . .

Bahkan sampai saat ini Sasuke masih rutin memberikan kecupan perpisahan di setiap pagi, sebagai pengganti ciuman yang dulu selalu diberikan sang ibu kepadanya.

Mungkin awalnya hanya sebuah kewajiban untuk menenangkan batin seorang gadis kecil yang ditinggal sang bunda. Demi menepati sebuah janji. Namun akhirnya berubah menjadi kebiasaan mereka. Entahlah.

Tetapi batin Ino penasaran.

Sebenarnya, apa anggapan Sasuke tentangnya? Adik? Hanya sebatas itukah . .

Sasuke memang tak pernah memperlakukannya lebih dari itu. Interaksi yang terjalin diantara mereka hanyalah sebatas hubungan antara seorang kakak yang overprotektif pada adiknya yang kekanakan dan manja.

Itu menurut Ino. Tapi . . benarkah demikian? Apakah interaksi di antara mereka wajar?

Ino mengeratkan gandengannya. Tatapannya berubah sendu. Apakah salah, jika ia menaruh rasa pada saudara tak sedarahnya itu?

Apakah salah, jika si gadis terus menginginkan untuk memonopoli lelaki yang sudah menjaganya itu?

Ino mengharapkan sebuah jawaban, atau ia akan terus terjebak.

x x x

Ino tidak bisa tidur. Itu yang selalu terjadi di setiap malam hari peringatan kematian orang tuanya. Matanya terpejam, tapi batin dan hatinya tidak. Seolah semua kepedihan dan kesedihan yang selama ini dipendamnya meluap sekaligus di malam yang sendu itu.

Bayangan-bayangan mengenai kehidupannya di masa lalu kembali memenuhi otaknya. Kebahagiaan yang tiba-tiba terenggut. Luka yang membekas. Kehidupan bersama sang kakak setelah orang tua mereka meninggal.

Setiap kali Ino merasa _down_ seperti demikian, ia pasti selalu mendatangi kakak tirinya itu. Minta dinyamankan. Entah mengapa, lelaki itu selalu berhasil menenangkan dirinya.

Seperti halnya malam ini.

Dengan agak ragu, Ino terus mondar mandir di depan pintu kamar Sasuke. Tetapi ia tidak segera mengetuk pintu tersebut atau pun memanggil nama sang kakak untuk menemuinya.

Alih-alih Ino merasa bimbang. Tentu saja. Ia sudah bukan anak kecil ingusan atau remaja belasan tahun lagi. Ia sudah dewasa. Ino sudah menginjak 20 tahun sekarang.

Ia sudah tidak sepolos dulu. Ino tidak bisa terus-terusan menemui sang kakak untuk minta ditentramkan. Sudah cukup selama sepuluh tahun ke belakang ia terus menyusahkan Sasuke untuk menemaninya di malam-malam seperti ini.

Tapi jika tetap sendirian pun gadis itu tidak akan bisa. Ino ingin mempunyai teman bicara. Meluapkan emosinya. Ia harus datang pada siapa lagi?

Gadis itu menggeleng. Setelah berusaha untuk menguatkan hati, Ino memutuskan untuk mencoba mengatasi malam ini sendiri. Belakangan ini, sang kakak menjadi lebih disibukkan oleh pekerjaan. Ino tidak boleh mengganggu. Sudah cukup ia menjadi beban.

Alhasil, Ino hanya berniat untuk menyandarkan punggungnya sesaat di pintu kamar Sasuke, berharap bisa menyerap energi positif yang dipancarkan lelaki itu. Lalu segera pergi.

 _Ceklek._

Namun saat itu juga, pintu kamar Sasuke dibuka dari dalam.

Ino melonjak, segera menegakkan dirinya dan berbalik mundur menjauhi pintu. Ia terkejut. Sasuke kini telah muncul dibalik pintu itu.

Mereka saling bertukar pandang untuk sejenak.

"Umm," Ino merasa perlu mulai berkata, "Apa kakak masih bekerja?"

"Ya." jawab Sasuke tanpa jeda.

"Oh . . " Ino baru akan mengatakan kalimat perpisahan, ketika Sasuke berkata. "Jika kau sedang ingin menangis, lalukan lebih cepat. Jangan membuatku menunggu terlalu lama."

Ino melebarkan matanya. Ia tak bisa berkata untuk menyanggah. Sasuke tahu . . lelaki itu selalu tahu. A _quamarine_ si gadis sudah mulai berkaca-kaca. Sejurus kemudian, tubuhnya tumbang ke dalam pelukan Sasuke.

"Huweeeee. . _Onii-chan . ._ " lirih Ino.

Sasuke merengkuhnya, lalu mengusap lembut kepala pirang gadis itu. "Kau masih saja cengeng, Ino."

.

.

Malam sudah semakin larut.

"Cepat tidur, besok aku harus berangkat kerja pagi-pagi."

Tetapi Ino masih betah terjaga. Ia malah menjejalkan wajahnya di batang leher Sasuke, semakin merapatkan tubuhnya kepada lelaki itu. " _Nii-chan_ apa kau benar-benar berhati batu? Memangnya kau tidak merasa sedih? Stoik juga pasti ada batasnya."

Sasuke mendesah pelan. Tentu ia merasakan hal itu, ia juga manusia biasa. Namun sebagai lelaki dewasa, tak mungkin ia akan berlarut dalam kesedihan yang sama kadarnya dan diulang setiap tahun seperti yang dilakukan Ino saat ini. Ia bukan wanita.

Sasuke hanya membenamkan wajahnya di rambut pirang adiknya itu. "Kau saja yang terlalu perasa, Ino."

Kini keduanya sedang berbaring di atas kasur sambil saling mendekap. Ino baru saja berhenti terisak setelah belasan menit terus mengucurkan air mata. Mencurahkan kegalauannya. Mangeluarkan isi hatinya. Melunturkan emosinya. Membasahi dada Sasuke.

Dan Sasuke tahu, hanya ini cara yang selalu bisa meredam perasaan negatif adiknya itu. Ino selalu minta ditemani tidur saat emosinya sedang tidak stabil seperti ini.

"Makanya hibur aku." Gumam Ino.

"Berhenti bersikap manja dan cepatlah tidur." Akhirnya Sasuke mendikte. "Atau kukembalikan kau ke kamarmu."

Ergh, Ino meringis. "Oke aku tidur." Ujar gadis itu cepat. "Tapi nyanyikan dulu lagu nina bobo."

Sasuke mendengus. "Jangan meminta hal yang tidak mungkin. Tidur atau-"

"Canda." Ino memotong, disertai dengan kekehan. Kakaknya itu memang pribadi yang dingin dan stoik, tapi Ino suka sekali sifatnya.

Sementara Sasuke kini berasumsi. Jika sudah bisa terkikik begitu, berarti si gadis sudah baik-baik saja sekarang.

"Selamat tidur, _onii-chan._ " Bisik Ino, sambil meringsut terakhir kali untuk menyamankan diri ke dalam pelukan kakaknya.

"Hn." Respon Sasuke pendek.

Kemudian lelaki itu menarik selimut sebatas leher adiknya. Menangkup tubuh mungil Ino dengan lembut, menjaganya entah dari apa. Memungkas pergerakan mereka di malam itu.

 **-TBC-**

* * *

Kakak rasa suami LOL

 **Terimakasih untuk fav, alert dan reviewnya :) :)**

Balasan review secara keseluruhan.

Fanfic ini disusun oleh kumpulan ficlet. Setiap chapternya berhubungan dengan cerita yang mengalir. Tiap cerita bisa dianggap selesai meski ada tulisan TBC di akhir sebagai pertanda fic ini belum komplit.

Disini SasuIno memang bersaudara karena pernikahan kedua orang tua mereka seperti yang diceritakan di atas, tapi keduanya ga punya hubungan darah. Jadi cerita ini tidak sepenuhnya incest, ya?

Sasu suka ngga sama ino? Belum dijelaskan. lol. yang pasti sasu sayang sama adiknya. Untuk info perasaan sasu silahkan ikuti chapter selanjutnya karena pasti semuanya terungkap. Untuk interaksi sasuino disini, vika juga dibikin greget sendiri XD

Makasih banyak buat semua semangat dan dukungan yang diberikan. Pasti Vika akan berusaha tulis lanjutan cerita ini.

Btw karena ini ficlet, vika mencoba untuk meminimalisir wordnya. (Jadi maaf banget ga bisa balesin review satu-satu)

 **Thanks for reading. Review lagi yaa.**

Updated : 19.12.2016


	3. Chapter 3 - Evening

**Disclaimer : I do not own Naruto.**

 **Warning : OOC. Ficlet.**

 **Words : 1.710**

* * *

 **Knot.**

By **VikaKyura.**

 **\- Evening -**

* * *

Sasuke baru saja pulang dari kantor.

Setelah lelah bekerja seharian, dua hal yang selalu dilakukan olehnya ketika tiba di rumah adalah merebahkan diri di sofa empuknya sambil menikmati secangkir kopi hangat.

Si lelaki menyeruput pelan cairan keruh itu, lalu kembali menyimpan cangkirnya di meja. Ia menghela nafas. Sasuke belum juga berjumpa dengan adiknya sedari tadi. Padahal gadis itu sudah ia panggil sebanyak dua kali.

"Ino." panggilnya lagi, kini agak keras. Setelah panggilan pertamanya diabaikan dan panggilan keduanya hanya dijawab dengan sahutan.

"In-"

"Aku datang." Pintu kamar milik gadis itu menjeplak terbuka.

Ino melenggang keluar, menghampiri tempat sang kakak. Sementara Sasuke seketika terpaku di tempat, saat melihat penampilan adiknya itu sekarang. Refleks ia memijat pelipisnya yang mendadak terasa pening. Bukan karena lelahnya kumat, tetapi akibat melihat penampakan si gadis saat ini.

Ino sedang memakai setelan baju _two piece_ berwarna ungu yang belakangan ini dibelinya. Kaus _turtle neck_ tanpa lengan yang dipadukan dengan _mini skirt._ Pakaian berbahan minim itu jelas tidak dapat menyembunyikan seluruh bagian tubuhnya. Pusar dan pahanya sedang diperlihatkan.

Ino mendatangi si lelaki dengan langkah malas. "Jadi, aku sudah boleh pergi sekarang?" tanyanya.

Sejam lalu ia memang sudah meminta izin pada sang kakak untuk pergi keluar malam ini dengan temannya, via telpon. Tapi sampai saat ini si gadis belum juga mendapatkan kejelasan, diperbolehkan atau tidaknya.

"Aku belum memberimu izin." Ujar Sasuke mengingatkan, dengan nada monotonnya yang biasa. Ia memang bermaksud untuk membicarakan mengenai masalah itu sekarang.

Ino memutar mata sambil melipat tangannya di depan dada, masih berdiri di hadapan sofa tempat sang kakak duduk.

"Kak, ini acara 'malam akrab angkatan' terakhir yang bisa kuikuti karena aku akan menjadi mahasiswi yang lulus paling cepat. Tidak akan lama kok, paling dua jam. Lagipula ini masih belum malam-malam amat." Tuturnya. " _and I will always stick with my friends_ , aku janji _._ " Tambahnya, cepat. "Kau punya nomer ponsel mereka kan? Kau masih bisa memonitorku."

Sasuke hanya mendongak lurus ke arah Ino. Lalu lelaki itu beranjak berdiri dari duduknya.

"Lantas ada apa dengan gaya busana yang sedang kau pakai ini?" tanyanya, menusuk.

"Hm?" Ino mengerutkan dahi. "Aku harus lebih modis saat aka-"

 _Pok._

Gadis itu sedikit berjengit ketika sang kakak tiba-tiba menangkup perutnya yang sedang terbuka.

"Sudah kubilang aku tidak mengizinkanmu pergi dengan perut dan paha terekspos seperti ini." ujar lelaki itu dingin.

Ino masih menahan nafas, merasakan telapak tangan hangat sang kakak menekan-nekan dan meremas perutnya.

"Ganti." Titah Sasuke. Wajahnya sedang dicondongkan, hanya berjarak beberapa senti dari Ino.

Si gadis mengerjap. Refleks ia mengangkat lengannya yang sedang dilampiri kain tebal berwarna _lilac,_ menunjukkan buntalan garmen itu _._ "Aku akan memakai mantel ini kok-"

"Baju kurang bahan seperti ini tidak layak dipakai." Potong Sasuke. Kemudian ia melepas perut gadis itu dan berbalik pergi, melangkah menuju kamarnya. "Malam ini kau tidak boleh pergi kemana-mana." Putusnya sepihak.

Ino melebarkan _aquanya_. Rahangnya sedikit terbuka. Serius? Apa kali ini candaannya sudah kelewatan?

Gadis itu segera mengejar sang kakak. "Aku akan ganti baju!" ujar gadis itu cepat-cepat, menyerah saja. "Jadi kumohon izink-"

"Kubilang, malam ini kau tidak boleh keluar rumah." Ujar Sasuke tegas, memperjelas. "Aku tidak mengubah keputusanku." Tandasnya, otoriter.

"Tapi Kak, ak-"

 _BLAM_.

Pintu kamar lelaki itu ditutup. Meninggalkan Ino yang masih berdiri mematung.

Gadis itu mengerjap. Ia menunduk untuk memperhatikan diri. Memangnya apa yang salah dengan penampilannya sampai membuat kakaknya sejengkel itu?

Ino hanya memakai setelan baju yang kini sedang digandrungi para wanita muda di ibu kota tempatnya tinggal itu. Coba tengoklah penampilan para artis remaja di layar kaca, atau para gadis di berbagai belahan kota besar tersebut. Penampilan seperti ini saja sudah termasuk biasa disana! Sasuke seperti tidak pernah menemukan televisi saja!

Lagipula Ino sudah biasa keluyuran di rumah dengan pakaian mini seperti itu.

Oke, Ino pernah berjanji ia tidak akan berpenampilan minim saat pergi ke kampus. Ia juga tahu waktu, kondisi dan tempat. Tapi ini beda cerita. Sekarang ia akan _hang out_ bersama teman-temannya. Haruskah si gadis berpenampilan rapi seperti biasa saat pergi kuliah? Dan ingat, _Ino definitely isn't the nerd type._ Ia termasuk gadis populer paling _stylist_ di kampusnya. Meski tidak perlu mengumbar lekuk indah badannya.

Tubuh Ino memang sedang sedikit terbuka di bagian perut dan kaki, tapi ini sudah menjadi pemandangan biasa untuk gadis kota. Lagipula Ino tidak sedang memamerkan area privasinya! Oh, astaga. Kakaknya benar-benar kolot sekali!

Ino hanya bisa mendesah dalam sambil merebahkan diri ke atas sofa, merasa frustasi. Ia meraih cangkir kopi kakaknya dan langsung meneguk habis cairan berwarna cokelat kehitaman yang masih tersisa di dalamnya.

Gadis itu paham sekali. Jika telah memutuskan sesuatu, sang kakak sudah tidak akan bisa ditentang lagi. Apabila Ino nekat melawan, ia akan berada dalam masalah berkepanjangan. Jadi dengan terpaksa Ino hanya bisa menurut saja.

 _Aargh_. Si gadis menahan jeritannya dalam hati sambil melempar mantelnya ke atas lantai dingin.

Saat ini ia benar-benar sedang merengut. Bahkan hampir saja menangis.

Kadang Ino memang bertingkah nakal, namun ia tidak sebengal itu. Kenapa si kakak belum juga bisa memberinya kepercayaan?

Ino selalu bisa menjaga diri. Sampai sekarang saja keperawanannya masih aman terjaga. Bahkan ia belum pernah sekali pun berkencan. Terimakasih pada ke-overprotektif-an kakaknya. Jadi Sasuke perlu bukti apalagi?!

Kakak tirinya itu memang selalu overprotektif, tapi kali ini lelaki Uchiha tersebut sudah kelewatan. Selama ini Ino selalu menurut dengan patuh tentang jam malam yang telah ditetapkan dan diberlakukan oleh Sasuke sedari ia kecil dulu bahkan sampai sekarang ia telah beranjak dewasa. Ia hanya sesekali, bahkan jarang sekali, untuk meminta izin keluar di malam hari seperti saat ini.

Tapi sekarang, bahkan setelah ia memohon dan merengek pun, Ino tetap tidak diizinkan. Padahal hari masih awal petang dan Ino sudah berjanji akan pulang sebelum jam sembilan malam. Kurang kudet apa coba?

Gadis itu melepas paksa kepangan di rambutnya dan mengacak surai pirang panjangnya itu.

Ia meraih _remote_ dan menaikkan volume televisinya keras-keras sampai _full_. Gaah. Ino gerah. Ia menggulingkan diri di sofa sambil mulutnya mengumpat semesta.

.

.

Ini sudah lewat tiga jam dari semenjak Sasuke memasuki kamar.

Namun lelaki itu masih saja bisa mendengar suara televisi sedang berbunyi nyaring dari arah luar. Kegaduhan yang berasal dari ruang tengah itu berkali-kali berhasil membuyarkan fokus yang sengaja ia bangun untuk menyelesaikan pekerjaan. Meski Sasuke masih dapat bertahan untuk berkutat dengan alat kerjanya, tapi sesekali ia mengambil _break_ dari Laptopnya itu, untuk merenungkan hal yang sama.

Mungkin kali ini ia sudah kelewatan.

Bukan maksudnya untuk melarang Ino seperti ini. Ia paham sekali adik tirinya juga mempunyai hak untuk menghabiskan malam sesuka hatinya. Namun entah mengapa Sasuke selalu tidak bisa membiarkan gadis itu ditelan kegelapan malam tanpa pengawasaannya. Apalagi kegelapan yang dipenuhi hingar bingar hiburan. Penyakit lama.

Sebenarnya, salahnya juga gadis itu berada dalam fase pemberontakan seperti saat ini. Barangkali akibat belakangan ini Sasuke terlalu mengekangnya.

Lelaki itu menghela nafas.

Ia memutuskan untuk keluar dari ruangannya, mengecek kondisi adiknya yang ia yakini masih dalam keadaan _bad mood_. Buktinya, gadis yang biasanya menyukai ketenangan itu masih bertahan ditemani oleh raungan keras suara televisi.

Sasuke sudah paham betul, itu adalah salah satu cara si gadis meluapkan emosi dan kekecewaannya.

Sesaat setelah pintu kamar dibuka, Sasuke langsung disuguhkan pemandangan televisi yang sedang menyala sendirian. _Onyx_ nya diedarkan tapi ia tidak segera melihat keberadaan adiknya di ruangan itu. Ia malah nenemukan beberapa buah bantal sofa yang kini sedang tergeletak naas di lantai.

Lelaki itu berjalan menghampiri meja, dan segera menyaksikan berbagai sampah makanan ringan dan botol air mineral sedang tercecer berantakan di sana.

Sasuke menautkan alis, pasti Ino sedang benar-benar jengkel sampai-sampai ia mengabaikan pantangan yang dibuatnya sendiri untuk tidak menyentuh makanan apapun setelah lewat jam 6 sore. Apalagi berbagai jenis camilan berat miliknya seperti ini. Rupanya, gadis itu sedang balas dendam dengan memakan habis seluruh makanan simpanan sang kakak.

Segera saja Sasuke merasa bersalah. Ia yakin Ino akan uring-uringan jika nanti berat badannya naik sedikit saja. Yang pastinya Sasuke akan disalahkan.

Kemudian lelaki itu menengok ke arah sofa. Rupanya si gadis sedang terbaring di sana. Sudah terjatuh dalam lelap. Sasuke memandang muram ke arah gadis yang sedang tertidur itu.

Rambut pirang panjang Ino sedang tergerai berantakan. Riasan di wajahnya belum dihapus. _Eyeliner_ di matanya membuat jejak garis hitam yang luntur sepanjang pipinya. Barangkali akibat tangisan si gadis yang sudah mengering. Ino masih mengenakan baju yang sama, setelan busana mini berwarna ungu itu. Menunjukkan bahwa ia belum juga masuk ke kamarnya sedari tadi.

Sasuke mengarahkan pandangannya pada tubuh semampai gadis itu yang tidak sedang tertutupi selembar selimut pun. Perut ratanya masih terbuka dan rok mininya tersingkap lebar. Kaki mulus jenjangnya sedang sangat terekspos sekarang.

Sasuke merengut. Adiknya bisa masuk angin.

Sasuke membungkuk dan segera meraih tubuh Ino, mengangkatnya ke dalam gendongan. Bermaksud untuk mengalihkan gadis itu ke dalam kamar.

Saat mencapai pintu kamar, Ino meringsut. Si gadis sedikit membuka pelupuk matanya. " _Onii-chan_ ," gumamnya.

Sasuke menunduk.

Gadis bermanik biru itu kembali menutup mata. Ino mulai memukul-mukul pelan dada sang kakak dengan tangan yang bergerak lunglai. Setelah itu Ino mendengus sambil mengalungkan tangannya erat pada leher Sasuke.

" _hiks._ " Isaknya. Ino membenamkan wajahnya di leher sang kakak. "Kau menyebalkan sekali." Gumamnya, masih setengah linglung.

"Maaf," bisik Sasuke. Hanya itu yang bisa ia ucapkan sekarang.

Ino meringsut lagi. Masih dalam gendongan lelaki itu. Ketika tubuhnya perlahan direbahkan ke atas kasur miliknya, si gadis kembali berucap.

"Tapi aku . . menyayangimu." bisik gadis itu, masih merengkuh erat pundak Sasuke. Sampai akhirnya Ino menarik lengannya dan menjatuhkan kepala pirangnya ke atas bantal.

Mata gadis itu terpejam rapat. Kesadarannya telah sepenuhnya ditelan lelap.

Sasuke menatap wajah cantik milik adik tirinya itu. Ia masih belum menegakkan diri, alih-alih duduk di pinggiran kasur. Diangkatnya satu tangan untuk mengelus noda hitam di pipi gadis itu, memudarkan riasannya yang berantakan. Lalu Sasuke membelai puncak kepala Ino.

Sasuke sadar dirinya sudah bersikap berlebihan dalam hal mengatur kehidupan adiknya itu. Tapi ia tidak punya pilihan lain. Mereka hanya memiliki satu sama lain di dunia ini. Jika bukan dirinya yang menjaga gadis itu, lalu siapa lagi?

Mungkin karena itu, Sasuke berakhir menjadi overprotektif . . dan posesif.

Sasuke mencondongkan wajahnya lagi. "Aku juga menyayangimu." Bisiknya pada telinga si gadis. Ia kembali mengelus kepala pirang Ino, sebelum mendaratkan sebuah ciuman di dahi gadis itu.

"Selamat tidur." Tandasnya.

Ino sedikit menggerakkan wajahnya. Ia menggumamkan pelan beberapa kata yang entah apa itu, Sasuke tak mengerti.

Si lelaki hanya bisa menatap diam sambil menarik sudut mulutnya. Sebuah lengkungan tipis terbentuk di mulutnya.

 **-TBC-**

* * *

Sepertinya (kalo ga ada halangan) aku bakal _fast update_ fanfic ini. Soalnya wordnya dikit sih jadi . . lumayan lancar bikinnya XD untuk cerita lain, diusahakan bakal diapdet juga kok~ tunggu yaa

Makasih banyak buat reviewnya, semangatnya dan buat yang nunggu next chapternya ehehe aku senang kalo temen-temen suka sasuino dengan tema ini.

Ternyata ini fenfik sasuino ke-5 vika. Rasanya jadi ketagihan aja nulis cerita mereka lol

Aku seneng koooook balesin review temen-temen, jadi di fenfik lain yg _sheet_ nya lebih bebas pasti aku balesin satu-satu :)

Oya karena ini ficlet, (khusus buat isi cerita diluar _author note_ ) paling panjang wordnya (mungkin) cuma sampai 2000an lebih dikit ya. Jadi jangan minta diperpanjang XD

Silahkan review lagi supaya aku bisa tahu isi hati (?) dan pendapat kalian hehe

 **THANKS A LOT FOR READING/FAV-ING/ALERT-ING/REVIEWING.**

Updated : 23.12.2016


	4. Chapter 4 - Dusk

**Disclaimer : I do not own Naruto.**

 **Warning : OOC. Ficlet.**

 **Words : 1.751**

* * *

 **Knot.**

By **VikaKyura.**

 **\- Dusk -**

* * *

"Aku pu-"

"Selamat datang."

Belum juga melangkahkan kaki untuk memasuki rumah, ucapan Sasuke keburu dipotong oleh sambutan adiknya. Kini Ino sedang berdiri di ambang pintu dengan senyuman super manis terpatri di mulutnya.

Sasuke menaikkan alis.

"Selamat datang, _nii-chan_." Ino mengulang. "Sini kubawakan tasmu." Gadis itu meraih tas yang sedang ditenteng lelaki itu.

"Kau mau minum kopi?" tanya si gadis, sudah mengerti kebiasaan sang kakak.

Sasuke hanya mengangguk sambil tetap menatap adiknya datar.

Ino tersenyum. "Kalau begitu, kau duduk saja di sofa. Biar kubuatkan kopi favoritmu." Gadis itu mendorong tubuh Sasuke sampai ke ruang tengah.

Sang kakak hanya mengikuti dalam bengong. Jarang sekali si adik sengaja menyambutnya begini. Apalagi dengan bersikap manis seperti demikian. Sasuke menatap gadis itu curiga. Pasti ada sesuatu yang sedang direncanakannya.

Beberapa menit berlalu.

Ino memandangi Sasuke yang kini sedang menyeruput cangkirnya untuk mencicipi rasa kopi yang tadi dibuatkan adiknya. Dilihatnya, kini lelaki itu mulai mengecap-kecapkan mulutnya.

"Bagaimana?" tanya si gadis harap-harap cemas.

Sasuke menyimpan kembali cangkir itu di meja. "Lumayan." Timpalnya datar.

Ino menggembungkan pipinya. _Hanya lumayan, eh?_ Padahal ia sudah membuat kopi itu sesuai dengan tutorial ala _barista_ profesional yang diunggah di media sosial _._ Tapi beda tangan pasti beda rasa, memang. Ia tidak bisa jadi pro hanya dalam semalam. Apalagi Ino memang amatiran. Ia tak begitu suka minum kopi.

Tetapi si gadis menelan kejengkelannya hanya dalam hati, alih-alih masih memasang tampang manis.

"Biar kuambilkan camilan." Ujar Ino, segera beranjak dan berjalan menuju meja kabinet dapur.

 _Sigh._

Ino mendesah dalam. Ia hanya menatap hambar kaleng camilan, sama sekali tak ada niatan untuk merogoh isinya. Manik birunya digeser untuk memandang dua lembar kertas yang sedang dijepit di bawah kaleng tersebut.

Jadi kapan waktu yang tepat untuk membicarakan ini, eh? Ino bertambah gusar.

Sementara Sasuke masih memandang sosok gadis yang sedang memunggunginya itu. Benar-benar aneh, kelakuan si adik sore ini. Pasti gadis itu sedang ada maunya.

"Ino."

Yang dipanggil melonjak. Gadis itu membalik badan. Kini ia mendapati Sasuke sudah berdiri di depannya. Refleks, Ino segera menyembunyikan lembaran tadi di belakang punggungnya.

Tetapi Sasuke terlanjur menyadari. Ia menyimpan cangkir kosong ke atas meja kabinet, sambil melongok ke arah si gadis. "Apa itu?" tanyanya.

"Hm?" Ino pura-pura tidak tahu.

"Kertas apa itu yang sedang kau sembunyikan di belakang punggungmu?" ulang Sasuke.

Ah. Sasuke memang jeli sekali.

"Ini . ."

Ino menelan ludah. Menimbang-nimbang sejenak, sebaiknya ia menunjukkan kertas itu atau tidak. Akhirnya si gadis menghela nafas menyerah. Ia tidak akan pernah bisa menyembunyikan apa pun dari sang kakak jika lelaki itu sudah terlanjur penasaran. Maka ditariknya lembaran tersebut.

"Ini selebaran info untuk _field trip_." Ungkap Ino, menyodorkan dua kertas yang sudah rikes tersebut. "Aku perlu izin kakak supaya bisa ikut."

Sasuke mengerutkan dahi. Diambilnya kertas tersebut lalu dicermati. "Ini untuk tambahan nilai kuliahmu?"

"Ya." Ino mengangguk.

Sasuke merengut. "Kertas ini terakhir dikumpulkan besok." Ujarnya, melihat tanggal yang tertera di sana.

Ino menggigit bibir bawahnya. Ia mengangguk lagi.

Sasuke kembali mendongak. "Lantas, kenapa kau malah menyimpannya, meremasnya, dan tidak segera menunjukkannya padaku?" ia mengangkat kertas yang sudah tampak lecek itu.

"Err, aku fikir kau tidak akan mengizinkan." duga Ino. "Jadi kusimpan saja. Pernah juga kucoba buang ke tempat sampah. Tapi kuambil lagi karena butuh." Ia mengaku.

Sasuke merengut lagi. "Kenapa tidak kuizinkan?"

Ino mengedikkan bahu. "Karena tempatnya di luar kota dan harus menginap. Firasatku, _nii-chan_ akan melarang."

Tentu saja Ino mengatakannya bukan tanpa alasan. Kakaknya yang super protektif itu bahkan melarangnya untuk keluar malam tempo hari. Apalagi ini.

Sasuke menimbang sejenak. "Jika ini kepentingan kuliah, aku tidak akan melarang." Ujarnya. Tapi kentara setengah hati.

Sontak Ino melebarkan mata. "Jadi?" tanyanya, tiba-tiba bersemangat. "Aku boleh ikut?"

"Hn." sang kakak bergumam. "Tapi kau harus janji untuk selalu berada dalam pantauan dosenmu."

Ino segera membuka mulutnya untuk membentuk seringaian lebar. "Serius?"

Sasuke mengangguk. "Asal kau tidak keluyuran malam dan tidak lupa untuk selalu menghubungik-"

" _Yattaaa_!" gadis itu bersorak.

Ino segera melangkah ke depan dan mengalungkan kedua lengannya di leher sang kakak. Merengkuh Sasuke ke dalam pelukannya. "Kenapa sore ini kau baik sekali~?" senandungnya.

Lalu Ino kembali menegakkan diri. Ditatapnya Sasuke lekat-lekat dengan mata berbinar. Kemudian ia mulai menangkup kedua belah rahang sang kakak.

"Aw, kalau begini kan ketampananmu jadi naik lima tingkat!" puji gadis itu, masih menyeringai.

Sasuke hanya menaikkan alis sambil memandang gadis itu datar. Kalau sedang ada maunya saja . . ia sampai dipuji-puji.

"Aku tak akan pernah melupakan kebaikanmu ini seumur hidup." Ucap gadis itu.

Agak lebay memang, karena Ino terlampau senang. Tapi mau bagaimana lagi, ini pertama kalinya Sasuke mengizinkan sesuatu yang Ino minta -meski dengan berat hati- tanpa perlu ada perdebatan dulu. Barangkali, Sasuke merasa bersalah atas larangannya tempo hari. Jadi ini dianggapnya sebagai penebusan, eh? Entahlah.

Sasuke hanya mengangguk-angguk malas.

Ino terkekeh. "Aaah aku mencintaimu _onii-chan~~"_ Ujarnya manja. "Sini kucium,"

Lalu gadis itu berjinjit.

 _Cup._ Ia mulai mendaratkan sebuah kecupan singkat di sebelah pipi Sasuke.

 _Cup._ Tak lupa dengan sebelah pipi Sasuke yang lain. Lalu . .

 _Mu~~aaachhh._ Ino menekankan bibirnya pada mulut Sasuke.

Setelah lumayan lama, gadis itu menarik lagi wajahnya. Dan segera memandang Sasuke yang kini . . sedang tampak tercengang menatapnya?

" . . . "

Ino mengerjap sekali.

Lalu sesaat kemudian, sebuah senyum super manis bertengger di mulutnya. "Hehe. Terimakasih ya, _nii-chan._ " Ucap Ino senang.

Sasuke hanya berkedip dua kali, menatap senyum cerah sang adik. Lalu lelaki itu mengangkat kaku satu tangannya untuk mengelus puncak kepala Ino. "Kau tak perlu sesenang itu. Seperti tak pernah diberi izin olehku saja." Imbuhnya, berusaha terdengar datar.

Ino mendenguskan tawa. "Memang begitu kenyataannya kan?"

Sekali lagi Ino melingkarkan lengannya di pinggang lelaki itu. "Pokoknya terimakasih," gumamnya. "Kakak sudah tidak bisa menarik izin ini lagi ya."

Setelah memberi lelaki itu pelukan singkat, si gadis segera meraih kembali kertasnya sebelum kemudian berlari-lari ceria untuk memasuki kamar.

Ia sempat memberikan _kiss_ _bye_ pada kakak tercintanya, lalu bersorak lagi. "Yeaayyy~"

Sementara Sasuke, masih berdiri tertegun di pojokan ruang tengah. Hanya memandangi gadis itu menghilang di balik pintu kamarnya.

.

.

 _Blam._

Ino segera merapatkan punggungnya pada daun pintu yang telah tertutup rapat.

WHAT THE ****!

Sedetik selanjutnya, gadis itu ambruk lemas ke atas lantai. Manik birunya dipejamkan rapat. Ekspresi cerianya berubah menjadi horor. Ino membenamkan wajah ayunya di kedua telapak tangannya. Dadanya berdetak riuh. Nafasnya mendadak berat.

Astaga. Astaga. ASTAGA!

Apa yang sudah ia lakukan barusan? Safir birunya mengerjap-kerjap lebar. Karena terlalu terbawa suasana . . . Tadi ia . .

Tadi Ino sampai kelepasan mencium bibir kakaknya!

Arrrrggghh.

Ino meremas kedua sisi kepalanya. Lalu turun untuk menangkup dadanya.

Hal bodoh apa yang barusan ia lakukan? Ino sungguh khilap. Ia menjitaki dahinya saat mereka-ulang kejadian tadi.

Bagaimana Ini? Gadis itu panik. Ia menggigit-gigit kukunya. Tadi Ino tidak sedang mencuri-curi kesempatan. Benaran deh. Ia memang betul-betul kelepasan.

 _Ino just can't help it_. Sasuke yang biasanya kelewat protektif dan otoriter itu, benar-benar mengizinkannya pergi. Meski kentara sekali ia mengizinkan dengan berat hati. Fufu. Gemas kan. Jadi ingin Ino cium rasanya.

Ukh, gadis itu menepuk pipinya. Ia mendesah lemah.

Tapi, wajah tercengang Sasuke sesaat setelah ia cium tadi . . terbersit lagi di benaknya. Gadis itu langsung tersungkur dengan dahi ditempel pada lutut.

Bodohnya. Ino menjeduk-jedukan dahinya itu.

Secinta-cintanya ia pada sang kakak, seharusnya Ino lebih bisa menahan diri. Bagaimana pun, mereka masih berstatus saudara.

Tapi . . tapi . . tapi . . Omong-omong bibir kakaknya itu terasa lembut dan hangat sekali. Ino terlena, pipinya sampai merona.

Harum khas kopi yang masih tertinggal di mulut lelaki itu . . Rasa kopi yang masih menempel di bibirnya . . Ino tak pernah tahu bahwa minuman keruh itu bisa terasa selezat ini bila dicicipi lewat mulut kakaknya. Rasanya jadi ingin . . melumat-lumat bibir Sasuke saja.

Hn?

AARRGH! Ino bangkit berdiri sekaligus.

Ia mengacak-acak rambutnya. Hal nista apa yang ia fikirkan barusan?!

Ino sudah tidak tahu lagi apakah ia harus merutuk atau malah kesenangan atas kelakuannya itu. Ia sedang dirugikan sekaligus diuntungkan oleh kekhilapannya tersebut.

Apakah sekarang Sasuke akan menganggapnya sebagai adik mesum? Apa Ino akan dipecat sebagai adik?

Ino menggeretakkan gigi-giginya.

Apa setelah ini sang kakak akan ilfil padanya? Ino meringis sambil menangkup mulut.

Namun sedetik kemudian, satu tangannya mengkacak pinggang. Tangan yang lain masih diangkat untuk meremas puncak kepalanya.

Ino menggeleng. _Tidak, tidak. Kakaknya yang so cool itu tidak akan berpikiran demikian._ Batinnya berusaha menyangkal.

Ino mengakui ini memang bukan pertama kalinya mereka berciuman di bibir. Gadis itu merona lagi.

Tapi terakhir kali mereka melakukan itu . . sudah lama sekali. Saat ia SD? Atau awal-awal SMP, barangkali? Ino tidak ingat, yang jelas ketika dirinya masih bocah ingusan. Sebagai ungkapan rasa sayang kakak-adik saja. Wajar kan? Errgh, entahlah.

Tapi kini, mereka sudah sama-sama dewasa . . Rasanya Ino tidak bisa memikirkan alasan apa pun lagi jika sampai Sasuke bertanya mengapa ia melakukan hal itu.

 _Tidak, tidak._ Ino kembali menggeleng. _Kakaknya tidak akan bertanya. Pasti yang tadi tidak akan dihitung._

Anggap saja ciuman seperti tadi memang wajar dilakukan sebagai ungkapan rasa sayang antar saudara. Tapi . . Ino menepuk jidatnya. Apa sepasang saudara yang sudah beranjak dewasa begini masih melakukannya? Lagipula, Ino bahkan sangsi interaksi seintim itu akan dilakukan oleh dua orang yang bersaudara kandung.

Ino mendesah dalam. Ia kembali menyandarkan punggungnya pada daun pintu. Nafasnya masih menderu. Padahal ciuman tadi . . hanya sebatas tempelan singkat di bibir saja. Bahkan lelaki dewasa seperti Sasuke mungkin tak akan menganggapnya.

Tapi hanya begitu saja . . Ino sudah dibuat sebegitu uring-uringannya. Apalagi kalau ciuman betulan. Gadis itu menepuk-nepuk mukanya. Ternyata luarannya saja yang tampak nakal. Dari dalam, Ino masih bocah.

Hhhhh.

Si gadis mendongak untuk menatap datar langit-langit kamarnya, mencoba menenangkan hati.

Ah, ternyata ia memang benar-benar menyukai kakaknya . .

"Ino?"

Si gadis melonjak ketika mendengar panggilan itu dari arah luar. Benar-benar melonjak kaget. Rupanya Sasuke sedang mengetuk pintunya sekarang.

"Y-ya?" Ino segera menjawab.

"Apa yang sedang kau lakukan?" tanya Sasuke.

Ino meringis. Sekarang ia sedang merutuk, karena sudah kelepasan mencium kakaknya sendiri. Tapi tidak mungkin ia bilang begitu.

Karena tidak mendapat jawaban, Sasuke berkata lagi. "Ayo mulai menyiapkan makan malam."

Hm . . Ino menghela nafas berat. Sejenak kemudian, gadis itu mulai bergeleng-geleng. Ah entahlah. Jika Sasuke sampai tahu tentang perasaannya . . Itu malah bagus bukan? Dalam dua detik, Ino memutuskan untuk bersikap polos sambil memasang wajah tanpa dosa saja. Tubuhnya sudah berhenti gemetaran. Ia melengkungkan senyum riang seperti sebelumnya.

Aktingnya patut diacungi jempol.

"Ya, aku keluar." Ucapnya, akhirnya membuka pintu.

Keduanya saling berpandangan sebentar.

"Jadi, kakak mau makan apa?" tanya Ino, mulai melangkah menuju dapur.

Sasuke mengikuti disampingnya. "Apapun yang kau masak pasti kumakan." Sahut lelaki itu.

Ino terkekeh. "Selalu saja jawaban itu."

Lalu keduanya melakukan aktivitas sore seperti biasa. Menghabiskan senja mereka dengan menyantap makan malam yang menyenangkan.

Hanya berdua saja.

 **-TBC-**

* * *

Kakak adik rasa pacaran? Emaaang~ lol

Perasaan Sasuke ke Ino hanya sebatas kakak ke adek? Mereka terjebak dalam status _brotherhood_? Jawabannya . . ada di chapter2 selanjutnya, silahkan dibaca saja XD

Vika juga berharap sasuino real, tapi . . yasudahlah yah cuma bisa nelen ludah~

Oya perhatian, disini Ino manja gemesin cuma ke kakaknya aja XD

 **Makasih buat support/fav/alert/reviewnya.**

Updated : 28.12.2016


	5. Chapter 5 - Outset

**Disclaimer : I do not own Naruto.**

 **Warning : OOC. Ficlet.**

 **Words : 1.899**

* * *

 **Knot.**

By **VikaKyura.**

 **\- Outset -**

* * *

" _Nii-chan,_ bangun."

Ino menepuk pelan pundak kakaknya yang masih tidur. Waktu sudah menunjukkan pukul enam tiga puluh. Tapi sang kakak masih tertidur pulas.

Sebenarnya gadis itu tidak tega membangunkan Sasuke yang sedang terlelap senyaman ini. Terlebih, Ino tahu kakaknya memang telah bekerja lembur semalaman tadi. Namun bagaimana lagi, lelaki itu harus berangkat kerja pagi ini.

" _Nii-chan_ . ." panggilan si gadis semakin melemah.

Bukannya terus menggoyang tubuh Sasuke supaya bangun, kini Ino malah berangsur menurunkan badannya sendiri sampai lututnya menyentuh lantai. Tangannya menangkup pinggiran kasur. Setelah lelah memanggil-manggil terus kakaknya tanpa ada sahutan, ia jadi ingin memanjakan mata sekarang. Menikmati pemandangan indah di hadapannya. Ekspresi yang sedang terlukis di wajah tampan sang kakak saat ini, damai sekali.

Ino senang menatapnya.

Tapi jika sudah bangun, otot-otot wajah lelaki itu akan langsung berubah kaku. Menyebabkan mukanya selalu berekspresi datar.

Ino terkikik pelan. Jadi geli sendiri.

Gadis itu memang bebas keluar masuk kamar kakaknya, karena sengaja tidak dikunci. Begitu pula sebaliknya. Sesekali ia bertugas membangunkan Sasuke jika lelaki itu sudah menghabiskan malam dengan bergadang. Berkencan dengan tugas pekerjaannya seperti semalam tadi.

Ino masih betah memandangi wajah tampan kakaknya yang sedang tertidur lelap entah memimpikan apa.

Ah, Sasuke yang matanya sedang terpejam tidak sadarkan diri itu sungguh menggemaskan~

Uhh, Ino bisa tergoda jadinya. Ingin rasanya ia mengambil foto wajah tidur kakaknya itu, terus dijadikan _wallpaper_ ponselnya. Tapi nanti Sasuke bisa marah. Lelaki itu tidak suka fotonya diambil tanpa izin, apalagi dipajang-pajang pula. Lagian, saat ini Ino sedang tidak punya waktu untuk mencuri-curi foto begitu.

Gadis bersurai pirang panjang itu mulai membelai lembut puncak kepala Sasuke. Biarkan saja lelaki itu tidur sebentar lagi apa?

Ergh, si gadis langsung bergidik. Kalau sampai terlambat kerja, Sasuke bisa menyalahkannya dan menuduhnya tidak membangunkan.

Sesaat selanjutnya Ino menepukkan tangan. Ia dapat ide. Gadis itu menyeringai. Cara pamungkas yang akan dilakukannya sebentar lagi selalu berhasil mengusik Sasuke dari tidurnya.

Ino mulai bangkit. Kini ia membungkukkan setengah badan, menyondongkan kepalanya ke arah Sasuke.

" _Onii-chan_ bangun, sudah siang . ." desisnya, sengaja berbisik manja sambil nafasnya meniup pelan telinga si lelaki.

Dilihat safir birunya, pundak Sasuke mulai berdenyut. Ino terkekeh lagi.

Ia menunggu sebentar. Tapi kakaknya itu masih belum juga membuka mata.

Ino mengerutkan pelipisnya. Ia mulai menggelitiki wajah sang kakak dengan memainkan daun telinga dan memampatkan hidung lelaki itu. Tetapi Sasuke hanya menepis tangannya malas.

Hm. Lama-lama Ino tambah gemas juga. Akhirnya, gadis itu mulai meraih kedua belah kepala Sasuke, lalu mendaratkan sebuah ciuman dalam di sebelah pipi mulus kakaknya.

"Mmmmmmmch!" Bibirnya sengaja menekan kuat-kuat dan lama-lama pipi lelaki itu.

Ino mendongak, kembali menunggu kakaknya membuka mata. Tetapi Sasuke hanya bergumam tidak jelas. Membuat gadis itu cemberut. Apa perlu cium di bibir supaya bangun, huh? Ino segera menggeleng. Seperti dalam dongeng saja. Akhirnya ia hanya bisa mencubit-cubit gemas bibir kakaknya. Berharap lelaki itu akan terusik dan bangun untuk memelototinya. Si gadis tertawa kecil saat membayangkannya.

Tetapi bukan itu yang terjadi. Sasuke hanya merespon dengan menangkup balik kepala Ino untuk tetap menahan wajah gadis itu di sisi kepalanya.

"Hnnn, _Nii-chan_ bangun! Kau akan marah padaku kalau sampai terlambat masuk kerja!" keluhnya teredam wajah sang kakak.

Gadis itu mendesah. Kakaknya masih belum bangun juga.

Apa yang terjadi padanya sih, sampai susah dibangunkan begini? Apa semalam Sasuke minum-minum sambil lembur? Ah, itu tidak mungkin. Kakak tercintanya bukan pemabuk. Lagipula tidak tercium bau alkohol, yang ada hanya aroma khas lelaki kakaknya yang biasa.

Malah Ino yang bisa dibuat mabuk kepayang hanya karena kelamaan mencium wangi tubuh kakaknya itu. Fufu.

Hm. Lama-lama Ino kesal juga karena terus diabaikan. Kali ini suaranya dinaikkan beberapa oktaf. "Kakak! Cepat bangu-"

"Berisik." gumam Sasuke, tiba-tiba menangkap lengan Ino.

Eh? Si gadis terkesiap saat merasakan dirinya ditarik sampai tubuhnya ambruk ke atas kasur, bergabung dengan kakaknya, menindih tubuh Sasuke.

Ino memekik saat Sasuke mulai mendekap badannya erat.

"Kau mengganggu tidurku." Tambah si lelaki. Tetapi matanya masih terpejam.

"H-hey!" Segera saja Ino meronta. Sambil merona, tentu saja. Ia berusaha untuk melepaskan diri dan kembali bangkit dari posisi tengkurapnya. "K-kak, kau bangun? Cepat siap-siap ini sudah sia- eekkh!"

Ucapan Ino terhenti saat ia merasakan Sasuke meringsut dan menempelkan wajahnya di batang leher gadis itu. Saat ini pinggang dan punggung si gadis sedang dipeluk kuat oleh sang kakak layaknya guling saja.

"Hmm," Sasuke hanya merespon dengan gumaman.

Ino mendesah dalam. Rasanya nikmat. Eh? Gadis itu menjedukkan dahinya ke kepala Sasuke. Menahan kerasionalannya.

" _Nii-chan_ jangan malah lanjut tidur!" rengeknya. "Yasudah. Kalau telat, kau baru tahu rasa." Dengusnya. Padahal dalam hati ia kesenangan.

Ino memang suka dipeluk-peluk manja begini oleh kakaknya. Tapi sekarang bukan waktunya untuk menikmati. Apalagi ber _blushing_ ria. Lagipula jangan geer dulu, palingan tubuhnya hanya sedang dianggap sebagai pengganti guling saja. Dipikir-pikir, Sasuke memang selalu memperlakukannya seperti anak kecil begini. Apa lelaki itu tidak pernah melihatnya sebagai wanita dewasa tulen?

Sesaat kemudian, dengusan Ino hilang diganti dengan rengutan. "Tapi kau hanya akan menggerutu padaku jika sampai terlambat. Huuuuuu." Jemari gadis itu mulai menjambaki rambut _raven_ sang kakak.

Tetapi Sasuke malah semakin menyusupkan kepalanya.

"Mmm," Ino bergidik geli. Ia berusaha menarik mundur kepala sang kakak. "Jangan bergerak begitu, aku jadi geli." gumamnya.

Sasuke hanya menarik nafas dalam-dalam, malah menghisap aroma tubuh Ino. "Kau wangi sekali," gumamnya.

"Tentu saja, aku kan sudah mandi!" Ujar si gadis, merona lagi. Ia bisa bebas tersipu sekarang, karena Sasuke tidak sedang melihat. "Makanya cepat ba-"

"Harumnya enak, seperti aromaterapi. ." gumaman lelaki itu semakin melemah. "Membuatku tak mau bangun."

" _Geezz."_ Ino memutar mata. Jika sudah senyaman ini, ia tahu kakaknya akan kembali tidur. "Memangnya aku lilin relaksasi apa?" Ketusnya. Padahal Ino suka didekap erat dan diendus-endus begitu.

Tapi badan si gadis sedang menindih Sasuke sekarang. Bisa-bisa lelaki itu pegal-pegal bahkan sampai tak bisa bernafas. Sekali lagi, Ino mencoba meringsut untuk melepaskan diri. Tapi Sasuke malah mendekapnya lebih erat. Lelaki itu berguling ke samping dengan membawa tubuh adiknya. Masih menyamankan kepalanya di pundak Ino.

Si gadis menghela nafas untuk ke sekian kalinya. Ia berhenti memberontak, alih-alih balik memeluk erat kepala Sasuke sekarang. Sengaja menekukkan kepala lelaki itu ke bagian dadanya. Menyusupkan wajah Sasuke di antara gunung kembarnya. Dirasakannya, si lelaki mulai meringsut nyaman.

Ino mesem-mesem. _Di sana enak kan? Kalau kau ingin kenyamanan, biar kuberikan._ Batin gadis itu jahil, sambil membelai-belai rambut hitam kakaknya.

Oke, posisi mereka sudah nyaman sekarang. Ino juga sudah lupa dengan tujuannya untuk membangunkan. Bukan salahnya jika Sasuke tidak bangun, kan? Ia sudah berusaha mengusik sang kakak selama lebih dari lima belas menit, tapi tidak ada hasilnya.

Gadis itu mulai menenggelamkan wajahnya di rambut hitam lelaki itu. Balik mengendus Sasuke. Menikmati wangi sampo berbau maskulin yang dipakainya.

Akhirnya mereka hanya saling meringkuk untuk beberapa menit selanjutnya. Ino dapat mendengar bunyi irama nafas Sasuke yang semakin santai dan teratur. Nampaknya si lelaki telah benar-benar kembali tertidur.

Suara nafas sang kakak membuat Ino merasa damai. Jadi seakan sedang dinyanyikan saja. Pelupuk mata si gadis mulai memberat.

"Kak, kau akan melonjak kaget jika tahu ini sudah jam berapa . ." gumam Ino. Entah mengapa ia jadi ikutan mengantuk. Rasanya nyaman sekali setiap kali Sasuke bermanja-manja padanya seperti ini.

Pada akhirnya, Ino ikutan tertidur juga.

.

.

Setelah kenyang tidur, Sasuke mulai terbangun.

Perlahan, ia menolehkan lehernya ke arah jendela. Tirai kamarnya mulai menerawang karena tertabrak sinar hangat mentari. Di luar sana, hari pasti sudah tidak pagi lagi.

Kemudian, lelaki itu merasakan hembusan nafas dan segera mendongak. Memandang ke arah wajah adiknya yang sedang tertidur pulas. Sasuke menaikkan pelipisnya. Entah dari kapan gadis itu mulai ikut terlelap juga.

Sasuke merenggangkan dekapannya, lalu sedikit meregangkan lengannya. Ia menghela nafas puas. Ah. Nyaman sekali tidurnya, terimakasih pada Ino. Lelaki itu menyeringai kecil. Adiknya selalu sukses menghilangkan penat mau pun lelahnya. Sesekali, Sasuke memang sengaja ingin dipeluk manja oleh adiknya itu, seperti saat ini. Tertutama setelah ia bergadang karena lembur seperti semalaman tadi. Sekarang, baterainya sudah terisi penuh lagi.

Jarum jam terus berdetak.

Perlahan Ino mulai membuka manik birunya saat ia merasakan jembelan pelan di sebelah pipinya.

Samar-samar, wajah tampan Sasuke yang sedang memandangnya mulai muncul. Lelaki itu masih terbaring menyamping menghadap si gadis. Satu tangan sedang menumpu kepalanya, tangannya yang lain sedang memainkan pipi adiknya.

Sang kakak tengah menyeringai tampan.

"Hmm . . ?" Ino bergumam, mulai mengucek mata.

"Kau tahu ini sudah jam berapa?" tanya Sasuke. Masih mengelus-elus pipi si adik.

"Mana kutahu." Jawab Ino malas. Ia meringsut ke depan, hendak memeluk kakaknya lagi.

Sasuke menghela nafas. "Kau seharusnya membangunkanku kenapa malah ikut tidur?"

Ergh. Suara berat khas bangun tidur milik Sasuke itu sukses membuat si gadis mengerjap. Sontak ia menahan nafas. Gadis itu kembali teringat pada misinya sebelum ini, untuk membangunkan kakaknya.

Ino segera mendongak dengan ekspresi ngeri. Refleks satu tangannya terangkat untuk menangkup wajah Sasuke tepat di bagian muka, lalu mendorong kepala lelaki itu menjauh dari wajahnya sendiri.

"Bukan salahku! Kau yang tidur pulas sekali!" sanggahnya segera.

Sasuke tetap bertahan untuk tidak terdorong mundur. Ia meraih tangan adiknya lagi, seraya kembali menyondongkan kepalanya mendekati wajah Ino. "Kita jadi melewatkan sarapan kan." Tekannya.

Si gadis melebarkan mata. Seharusnya, bukan hanya sarapan saja yang dilewatkan Sasuke. Berarti, hari sudah siang sekarang?

Ino mulai panik. "Kau membolos kerja?" tanyanya, ngeri. Sadar ini setengah salahnya karena telah menyerah begitu saja.

Tetapi Sasuke hanya menggeleng santai. "Aku libur hari ini." ujarnya kalem.

"Ha?" Ino langsung memberengut. "Terus untuk apa aku berusaha membangunkanmu berkali-kali tadi?"

"Salahmu tidak bertanya." Jawab sang kakak enteng sambil menepuk pelan pipi adiknya. Ia menyeringai tipis.

Sontak saja Ino mendengus keras.

 _Puk!_

Gadis itu melemparkan bantal ke arah kepala Sasuke dengan cukup kasar.

Huh. Bilang-bilang dong kalau libur! Sia-sia kan Ino sudah panik pagi-pagi tadi?

Tetapi Sasuke bisa menangkap bantal itu dengan satu tangannya, dan mulai bangkit. "Ayo buat makanan, aku lapar." Ajaknya, hendak turun dari ranjang.

Tetapi Ino hanya memandangnya datar, lalu malah menggulingkan diri ke arah lain. "Malas ah." Gumamnya. "Aku mau tidur lagi saja."

Sasuke menahan kekehan, gemas melihat tingkah ngambek adiknya. Lantas lututnya kembali memijak kasur, seraya ia merangkak ke arah gadis itu.

Ditumpunya satu tangan tepat di depan wajah si adik. Sasuke menyondongkan badan seraya menekukkan kepalanya.

 _Chu._

Sang kakak memberikan jatah ciuman pagi di pipi adiknya.

Huh. Ino berusaha untuk mempertahankan rengutannya. Kalau sudah begini, dicium Sasuke pun rasanya tidak akan membuat Ino menjadi segar.

Belum menarik kepalanya, si lelaki melongok ke arah wajah gadis yang sedang memunggunginya itu. Ino masih terlihat malas, dan nampak tidak berniat untuk bangun. Gadis itu sedang cemberut.

"Kalau begitu," Sasuke mulai berbisik tepat di telinga adiknya. "Hari ini ayo makan siang di luar."

Ugh, Ino mengernyitkan kening.

"Aku akan menraktirmu apa saja." Tambah Sasuke.

Ah. Godaan sang kakak semakin meningkat saja levelnya.

Akhirnya Ino menghembuskan nafas menyerah. Ia mulai menggulingkan kepala, kini menatap _onyx_ sang kakak. Dilihat Sasuke, gadis itu tengah menyeringai sekarang.

"Oke. Tapi habis itu kita nonton ya?" pinta si gadis. Amarahnya gampang dibeli ternyata.

Pelipis Sasuke berkedut. "Hn." Jawabnya, mengiyakan saja. Daripada adiknya ngambek lagi.

Ino semakin menyeringai senang.

"Jadi, cepat bangun dan siap-siap." Kali ini Sasuke menarik Ino untuk bangkit dari posisi tidurnya, sembari mulai membawa tubuhnya sendiri untuk beranjak berdiri.

Ino menurut saja. " _Nii-chan_ juga. Jangan lupa mandi dulu." Komentarnya, mengingatkan.

Sasuke hanya merespon dengan anggukan malas.

Ino terkikik.

Asyik. Si gadis bersorak dalam hati. Tentu saja Ino tak mau menyia-nyiakan kesempatan seperti ini. Kencan, eh? Gadis itu menganggapnya demikian. Ia menyeringai senang.

Ah. Sasuke. Memang. Menggoda. Sekali.

Jadi ingin Ino miliki.

 **-TBC-**

* * *

LOL. Bukan adegan ranjang ya.

Muahahaha. Interaksi kakak-adik macam apa ini, makin bejad? Janganlah diturutin, apalagi dipraktekin *PLAK/

Tenanglah, status saudara tanpa ikatan darah mah masih bisa ditabrak kan ya wkwk

Pov sasu nanti pasti muncul di beberapa chap depan, adegan *uhum* rate Mnya juga mungkin (?) bakal ada XD yg sabar aja yaaa

oiya, ini ficlet. Jadi ga bakalan dipanjangin lagi ehehehe sebagai gantinya diusahain apdet cepet aja wookeey

btw, fict lain yg kalian tagih udah dilanjut koook XD

Makasih repiyu2nya bikin gemeeesss~ silakan review lagi biar vika tambah gemes :)

Updated : 03/01/17

Happy New Year!


	6. Chapter 6 - Dewfall

**Disclaimer : I do not own Naruto.**

 **Warning : OOC. One-shot.**

Semua informasi murni ditulis untuk kepentingan cerita. Tak ada maksud untuk menyinggung dan menjelekkan pihak mana pun.

 **Words : 2.275**

* * *

 **Knot.**

By **VikaKyura.**

 **\- Dewfall -**

* * *

"Kakak?"

Ino menemukan siluet sang kakak, sedang berada di antara kerumunan pengunjung pameran seni yang digelar di sebuah aula gedung megah.

Sasuke membalik badan. Ia segera melebarkan _onyx_ nya. "Ino? Kenapa kau berada di sini?"

Si gadis mengerjap. Ternyata lelaki itu benar kakaknya.

"Kunjungan lapangan. Aku sedang mengumpulkan materi untuk pembahasan." Jawab Ino. "Lalu, sedang apa kakak berada di sini?"

"Uchiha- _san~_ "

Tiba-tiba suara seorang perempuan memanggil nama marga lelaki itu dengan sok akrab. Perempuan bersurai _pink_ tersebut menyeruak muncul dari balik kerumunan dan segera menghampiri Sasuke.

"Aku sudah mendapat apa yang kita cari- eh?" Perempuan itu berhenti saat ia mendapati sosok seorang gadis berambut pirang panjang tengah berdiri di hadapan lelaki yang datang bersamanya.

Ino melebarkan _aqua_ nya. Kakaknya datang ke sini ditemani seorang wanita? Urusan pekerjaan kah? Atau . .

Dilihat Ino, manik hijau si perempuan mulai memicing ke arahnya. Dagu runcingnya terangkat. _Emerald_ itu bergerak pelan dari bawah ke atas, menelusuri penampilan Ino dengan teliti seakan tak mau ada satu jengkal pun yang terlewat. Kini perempuan bertubuh langsing itu mengerutkan dahi.

"Siapa gadis ini?" Ada nada sinis terselip di nada bicara si perempuan.

Tak ada yang menyahut. Kini Ino balik menilik penampilan perempuan itu lekat-lekat.

"Uchiha- _san_ apa kau mengenalnya?" Perempuan itu menoleh pada Sasuke, kembali bernada manis.

Sasuke mengangguk, membuat si perempuan mengernyit.

"Kau siapa?" Ino bertanya. Senyuman yang tak kalah manis kini terukir menghiasi bibirnya. "Apa hubunganmu dengannya?" tanyanya pada si perempuan, sambil mengedikkan kepala ke arah Sasuke.

Perempuan berambut _pink_ itu tersentak, seolah mendapat _heart attack_ saat akhirnya ia menyadari bahwa gadis berambut pirang di depannya memiliki _visual_ yang sangat cantik. Merasa terancam, ia segera berdehem.

"Aku Haruno Sakura. Kekasihnya Uchiha- _san."_ Deklarasi perempuan itu. "Jadi kau siapa?"

Ino mengerjap. Meski dalam hati ia melonjak kaget, gadis itu tetap menata dirinya. Wajahnya masih mematri senyuman.

Berakting adalah keahlian Ino.

"Ah," Ia menoleh anggun ke arah sang kakak. "Benar itu?"

Sasuke tak menjawab atau pun menyangkal. Ia hanya diam saja sambil menarik nafas lelah. Lelaki itu menduga adiknya akan segera menjerit untuk mengatainya curang. Sebab selama ini Sasuke telah melarang Ino pacaran.

Tetapi Ino hanya menatapnya datar. Sedetik kemudian si gadis berucap sendiri, "Sepertinya benar."

Ino kembali menoleh ke arah Sakura. Ia tersenyum lagi. "Kalau begitu, selamat."

Setelah berucap demikian, Ino melirik Sasuke sekilas sambil melambai cantik. "Sampai ketemu sore nanti ya." ujarnya, sengaja dimanis-maniskan. Tak perlu basa-basi lagi, ia segera berbalik pergi.

Sementara Sakura melebarkan mata. "S-sore? Hei! Memangnya kau siapa?"

Didengar Ino, suara perempuan itu masih memanggil penasaran. Kini sedikit disertai geraman. Tapi si gadis mengabaikan. Ia tidak mau peduli. Ino tetap melangkah ke depan, segera menyembunyikan diri di antara pengunjung yang berlalu lalang. Berbaur bersama keramaian. Ino meremas jemarinya kuat-kuat.

"Siapa itu, Uchiha- _san_? Apa dia kenalanmu?" Sakura bertanya lagi.

Sasuke masih memandang ke arah tempat adiknya menghilang. Ia membuang nafas. "Hn."

Lalu, tanpa merasa perlu berkata apa pun, lelaki itu segera membalik badan dan melangkah pergi.

Sakura hanya menatapnya bengong. Ia segera mengejar. "Tunggu aku, Uchiha- _san_!"

.

.

Ino tak pernah menduga bahwa kakaknya yang dingin dan stoik itu benar-benar mempunyai pacar.

Selama ini ia hanya berspekulasi saja, tetapi berusaha mati-matian menyangkal.

Sebenarnya, wajar saja bila seorang Uchiha Sasuke mempunyai satu, dua atau lima pacar. Bahkan puluhan mantan. Atau bahkan istri simpanan. Itu sangat wajar. Karena kakaknya adalah lelaki dewasa yang tampan. Amat sangat tampan malah. Ino yakin penampilan rupawannya saja sudah mampu menarik perhatian semua wanita, membuat mereka kegilaan dan berusaha menempel seperti ngengat. Apalagi jika sudah kecantol dengan sifat dinginnya itu.

Ino saja sampai terjebak dalam perasaan, seperti ini.

Gadis itu memandang tajam gelas minumannya.

Ia mendadak mengingat sosok perempuan yang mengaku sebagai pacar kakaknya itu. Dan sang kakak tidak menyanggah pula. Ino segera menirukan gaya perempuan itu saat mendelik mengamatinya dari bawah ke atas. Ino membusungkan dada. Dagunya diangkat. Eskpresinya diketuskan. Safir birunya bergulir congkak. Alisnya dinaikkan. Bibirnya ditarik ke samping.

Ino mempraktekannya pada botol minuman di meja.

Heh.

Gadis itu mendenguskan tawa meremehkan.

Jadi tipe kakaknya yang seperti itu toh. Yang berdada rata? Yang berbokong tepos? Yang berbadan kurus? Yang ber- _make up_ cetar?

Ino berdecak sambil mengangkat gelasnya. Ia memainkan gelas kaca itu. Memutar-mutarnya sebentar, lalu kemudian meneguk isinya sampai habis.

Ino menggeleng dengan kepala sempoyongan. Ia tak percaya dengan perempuan pilihan kakaknya itu.

 _Brak._

Si gadis menyimpan gelasnya keras-keras di meja. Kepalanya tersungkur lunglai di sana.

" _Hiks._ " Rupanya cekukannya belum juga hilang.

"Huweeeeek."

Sedetik kemudian, ia kembali merengek.

Seharusnya Ino sudah menyiapkan hati. Tapi tetap saja kini ia menggalau.

 _Hiks._ Kali ini ia terisak.

Jika sudah begini, apa yang akan Ino lakukan dengan hatinya yang malang ini? Ia tidak akan bisa rela.

Ino masih belum bisa menerima kenyataan tentang Sasuke yang ternyata sedang memadu kasih dengan perempuan lain. Lantas, apa yang akan terjadi pada dirinya?

Ino mendecak sebal.

Jadi yang seperti itu tipe kakaknya? Pantas saja selama ini Sasuke tak pernah tampak bernafsu kepadanya. Ternyata ia sama sekali bukan tipe lelaki itu. Penampilannya sungguh berkebalikan dari sang pacar.

Tangan gadis itu mulai menangkup sepasang buah dadanya yang berukuran cukup besar. Haruskah Ino melakukan operasi pengecilan payudara? Lalu menepuk-nepuk bokong montoknya. Atau operasi peneposan pantat? Kemudian Ino menelusurkan jemarinya di sepanjang garis wajahnya.

"Kheh." Gadis itu tiba-tiba tertawa. Apa ia juga harus mengoperasi struktur wajahnya yang sudah cantik dari lahir ini supaya tampak biasa-biasa saja?

"Tapi uang darimanaaaaa?" Kepala pirangnya kembali tersungkur ke atas meja.

"Huweeeee." Ino meraung lagi sambil menggebrak-gebrak brutal meja kedai. "Apa yang kau _hiks,_ lihat dari perempuan itu?" Lirihnya. "Aku seratus kali lipat lebih bagus darinya kan! _Hiks."_

Gadis itu menjeduk-jedukkan dahinya ke ujung meja.

Teuchi, nama bapak pemilik kedai yang sedang dikunjungi Ino tersebut, memandang horor ke arah gadis itu dari balik meja stannya. Tak biasanya gadis cantik yang selalu bersikap manis dan anggun itu bersikap liar seperti demikian.

Ia segera menarik lengan putrinya. Mereka sedang sama tercengang.

"Ayame, apa yang kau berikan pada Ino- _chan_? Sudah kubilang _jangan pernah_ memberi gadis itu minuman memabukkan!" tanya Teuchi panik. "Kau ingin kita dimurkai oleh Sasuke- _kun_?"

Ayame menggeleng cepat-cepat. "Aku tidak memberinya minuman beralkohol kok!" koreksinya.

Teuchi menautkan alis. "Lantas kenapa sekarang Ino- _chan_ bertingkah seperti orang mabuk?"

Ayame menggeleng lagi. "Tidak tahu. Daritadi aku hanya memberinya botol air mineral itu. Sumpah." Perempuan pelayan kedai tersebut menunjuki botol-botol yang sedang berserakan di meja Ino.

Teuchi hanya bisa bengong sambil mengucurkan keringat. "Dia bisa mabuk hanya karena minum air biasa?" Ia mengerjap.

Sedetik kemudian, Teuchi bergeleng. Ia sempat melirik jam dindingnya. Sudah hampir jam enam sore. Gadis itu harus segera pulang, atau kakaknya bisa marah. Mereka juga bisa kena semprot. Lagipula, jika dibiarkan saja, Ino bisa semakin menganggu pelanggan kedainya yang lain. Gadis itu pasti tidak akan senang jika sadar dirinya yang sedang bertingkah seperti ini ditontoni orang-orang.

Pria paruh baya itu berjalan menghampiri meja lesehan tempat Ino duduk. Diikuti putrinya.

"Ino- _chan_? Apa kau sedang bertengkar dengan kakakmu lagi?" tanya Teuchi pada gadis yang sudah menjadi pelanggan tetapnya itu.

Ino mendongak. "Pamaaann. _Nee_ -s _an_!" Lirihnya, segera menangkup kaki Ayame. Ia menggeleng.

"Lantas kenapa kau sampai seperti ini?" Ayame ikut bertanya, jelas syok. Ia berjongkok. Refleks tangannya menepuk-nepuk kepala si gadis.

"Kakakku punya pacar, _hiks._ " Ungkap Ino sesenggukan.

"Eh?" Teuchi dan putrinya berpandangan.

"Bagaimana nasibku sekarang, _nee-san_?" Ino mulai mengucurkan air mata.

Kedua orang di depannya hanya mengerjap panik.

"Bukannya bagus jika Sasuke- _kun_ punya pacar?" tanya Ayame polos. "Jika mereka menikah, kau jadi bisa mempunyai saudara perempuan kan, Ino- _chan_." Ia mencoba menenangkan.

Namun itu kesalahan besar.

Si gadis membuka _aquamarine_ nya lebar-lebar.

"Huweeeeeeeeeek." Ino malah semakin meraung. Ia menggeleng. "Itu tidak bagus!" Sanggahnya. "Jika _nii-chan_ punya pacar, mereka pasti akan menikah ya? _Hiks."_ Cekukannya kambuh. Air matanya melinang. "Jika mereka menikah maka aku pasti akan diusir dari rumah!" Gadis itu masih terisak. "Aku malah jadi tidak punya siapa-siapa lagi." Gumamnya. "Jika _nii-chan_ menikah . . dia pasti akan meninggalkanku." Curhat gadis itu.

Kemudian Ino menangis hebat. Ia terus bicara dan terisak bersamaan untuk beberapa menit selanjutnya. Membuat dua orang pemilik kedai itu semakin uring-uringan.

.

.

"Ino."

Sebuah suara bariton yang sudah sangat familiar itu tiba-tiba memanggil dari arah belakang.

Ino melebarkan mata. Ia segera menghentikan isakannya. Ia hapal sekali siapa pemilik suara itu. Si gadis memutar duduknya.

"K-kakak . ."

Sasuke sedang menatap lurus ke arahnya. Sang kakak masih mengenakan setelan formal kerjanya. Jelas sekali ia baru pulang bekerja.

Lelaki itu melangkah maju dan menghadap ke arah dua orang pemilik kedai yang sedang tampak mendesah lega. Ia membungkukkan kepala. "Maaf telah merepotkan kalian." Rupanya salah satu dari mereka telah menghubungi lelaki itu barusan tadi.

Teuchi dan Ayame hanya bisa mengangguk kaku sambil menelan ludah.

Sasuke membalik ke arah Ino, lalu segera meraih satu lengan gadis itu. "Ayo pulang."

Ino segera menggeleng. Ia pasti akan dimarahi karena sudah melanggar jam malam.

 _Onyx_ sang kakak meruncing, mencermati penampilan berantakan adiknya. Rambut pirangnya acak-acakan. Pakaiannya kusut. Pipi dan matanya memerah. Gadis itu sedang cekukan. Sasuke merengut. Penampilan seperti ini menandakan gadis itu sedang menggalau.

Tetapi biasanya Ino selalu menolak untuk terlihat kucel seperti itu terutama saat ia berada di luar rumah.

Dan gadis itu tidak pernah terang-terangan menangis di depan umum.

Diliriknya gelas dan botol minuman di atas meja.

Kemudian tanpa banyak bicara lagi, Sasuke membungkuk untuk merengkuh tubuh gadis itu. Dan mulai menggendongnya. Ino memekik.

"Jangan membuatku cemas." Bisiknya, kini telah mendekap tubuh gadis itu.

Ino terpaku untuk sesaat. Setelahnya, kedua safir biru itu kembali tergenang. Si gadis segera melingkarkan kedua lengannya untuk mendekap leher Sasuke erat-erat. Wajahnya diredamkan pada pundak lebar lelaki itu. "Maafkan aku." Lirih Ino.

Sasuke mulai melangkah ke luar kedai. Senja sudah meninggalkan kota. Lelaki itu terus berjalan sambil menggendong tubuh adiknya untuk pulang ke apartemen mereka yang berjarak sekitar satu kilometer di depan.

Keduanya tidak saling bicara lagi.

.

.

"Kau tidak sedang mabuk, kenapa bertingkah seperti ini?"

Itu pertanyaan pertama yang dilontarkan Sasuke sesaat setelah mereka tiba di rumah, dengan nada jelas marah.

Ino mengalihkan pandang. Tentu saja ia tidak mabuk. Lebih tepatnya patah hati. Mabuk cinta ternyata bisa lebih menyedihkan.

"Tentu saja tidak. Kau pasti sudah merebusku di air mendidih jika berani menyentuh alkohol." Gumam si gadis, berusaha tidak menatap mata kakaknya.

"Lantas kenapa sekarang kau uring-uringan seperti ini?" tanyanya, masih dengan nada dingin. "Tadi itu memalukan."

Ino tidak menyahut. Ia mengaku salah. Tapi semua ini salah Sasuke juga. Lelaki itu yang telah membuat kondisi hati dan mentalnya oleng seperti ini.

Ino terisak satu kali, mencoba bertahan untuk tidak menjatuhkan air dari matanya lagi.

Sasuke merangkum kedua pipi gadis itu, membuat Ino mendongak. "Kenapa kau menangis?"

Si gadis menatap wajah tampan lelaki itu sejenak. Nafasnya mulai berat. "Jika kakak menikah, nanti aku hidup dengan siapa?" Ino balik bertanya tanpa basa-basi. Tangis mulai mengucur lagi di pipinya.

Sasuke tercengang. Mengapa adiknya tiba-tiba mempermasalahkan mengenai hal itu?

Sedetik kemudian Sasuke merengut. Jemarinya mulai menyeka air mata di pipi si gadis. "Siapa yang bilang aku akan menikah?"

"Kau sudah mempunyai pacar sekarang. Cepat atau lambat kau pasti akan menikah." Sahut Ino.

"Meski begitu kau masih bisa hidup denganku." Ujar si lelaki.

Ino mulai kembali terisak. Hatinya kembali terasa sakit. _Jadi ia tidak menyangkal punya pacar, huh?_

Si gadis menggeleng. "Di saat itu kakak pasti akan meninggalkanku." Gumamnya.

"Aku tidak akan meninggalkanmu." Janji Sasuke.

"Kenapa?" tuntut Ino.

Lelaki itu menyahut. "Tidak ada alasan untukku berbuat seperti itu."

Ino segera mengoreksi. "Tentu saja ada. Seperti halnya kau harus punya alasan untuk tetap tinggal bersamaku." Si gadis mengambil jeda sebentar, membasahi tenggorokannya yang kering. "Untuk hidup bersama keluarga lah yang tidak membutuhkan alasan. Tapi untuk tinggal bersama orang lain pasti diperlukan alasan." Ungkapnya.

Sasuke menautkan alis. "Apa yang sedang kau coba katakan?"

"Apa yang selama ini mengikatmu? Kewajiban? Janji?" Si gadis menelan ludah. Ia memindahkan pandang lagi. "Kau tidak harus terus terikat pada janjimu untuk menjagaku."

Sasuke kembali memalingkah wajah Ino, suaranya menajam. "Apa yang kau maksud?"

"Kita bahkan tidak benar-benar bersaudara." Ino melanjutkan.

Sasuke melebarkan _onyx_ nya. Lalu ia menatap tajam gadis di depannya itu. Ekspresinya berubah.

"Jika kau sadar akan hal itu, maka tidak seharusnya kau terus-terusan menyusahkanku seperti ini." Ujar si lelaki, tiba-tiba terdengar sangat dingin.

Ino memandang Sasuke dengan _aqua_ yang membulat. Dilihatnya, sang kakak kini sedang menusukkan sepasang _onyx_ itu padanya. Ekspresinya serius, hampir menakutkan. Semarah-marahnya sang kakak, Ino tak pernah melihatnya seperti itu.

"Kita memang bukan saudara kandung." Ujar Sasuke sangat dingin. "Maka berhenti bersikap manja. Kau sudah bukan anak kecil lagi!" Pungkas lelaki itu.

Sasuke melepaskan wajah Ino secara kasar. Kemudian ia segera memutar badan dan melangkah pergi. Meninggalkan Ino sendiri.

Gadis itu tercengang. Ia belum pernah dibentak seperti itu oleh Sasuke.

 _Jadi dirinya benar-benar telah menyusahkan, eh?_ Ino sudah tidak bisa menahan isakannya lagi.

Sejak awal, mereka memang tidak pernah terikat. Ino hanya orang lain yang secara kebetulan dihubungkan dengan lelaki itu selama hampir 17 tahun ini. Namun dengan bodohnya, selama ini Ino telah bertindak seenaknya dan semaunya saja. Menganggap lelaki itu sebagai satu-satunya keluarga.

Begitu egoisnya Ino akan perasaannya, sampai-sampai ia lupa diri dan berusaha mengekang sang kakak. Bukan gadis itu yang selama ini dikukung, namun lelaki itulah . . yang telah terbebani.

Ino menengadahkan wajahnya ke atas, mencoba untuk membendung cairan bening yang sedari tadi telah melapisi safirnya untuk tidak tumpah lebih banyak lagi.

Ino menarik kuat nafasnya yang sedang tersendat, berusaha supaya mengenyahkan isakannya.

Kenapa selama ini Ino besar kepala?

Berharap Sasuke akan melihatnya sebagai seorang wanita. Nyatanya, ia hanya akan terus dianggap sebagai adik manja yang menyusahkan di mata sang kakak.

' _Tapi aku tidak mau sendirian. Aku takut jika sendirian. Aku sama sekali tidak berdaya . . jika tidak ada kakak . .'_ lirih hati kecilnya.

 **-TBC-**

* * *

Hatiku teriris.

 _Well,_ chapter ini agak panjang. Setelah kemarin dimanis-manis, sekarang disambar petir.

 **Thanks for caring. Review lagi yaaa~**

Updated : 10/01/17


	7. Chapter 7 - Moonlight

**Disclaimer : I do not own Naruto.**

 **Warning : OOC. Ficlet.**

 **Words : 1.997**

* * *

 **Knot.**

By **VikaKyura.**

 **\- Moonlight -**

* * *

Ino menopang dagu, sikunya bertumpu pada meja. Sambil tersenyum, ia mulai bercerita.

"Bersama dengannya membuatku merasa aman dan senang. Hanya dengan melihatnya saja bisa membuatku ingin menangis. Rasanya sesak di sebelah sini." Ino menangkup dadanya dengan satu tangan.

Sambil memandang serius sahabatnya, ia melanjutkan, "Terasa kosong dan gelisah saat dia tidak berada di sisiku. Namun langsung merasa tenang setiap kali didekapnya. Dia terkadang menyebalkan, tapi juga selalu bisa diandalkan."

Lawan bicaranya mengerutkan alis. "Omong kosong apa yang sedang kau katakan?" lontar Hinata. "Saudara macam apa yang bisa membuat hatimu sesak? Seharusnya bersama dengannya akan membuat kepalamu pusing, bukannya membuat dadamu jadi sesak!" Gadis bermanik lavender itu mendengus. "Sudah deh lupakan saja."

Hinata mendesah dalam. Niatnya curhat pada Ino agar sahabatnya itu bisa semakin mengompori kekesalannya dan sama-sama setuju untuk mengatai kakak laki-laki mereka. Hinata pernah dengar bahwa Ino juga mempunyai kakak yang overprotektif seperti Neji- _nii_ nya. Namun apa yang ia dapat? Saat ditanyai tentang kakaknya, gadis cantik bersurai pirang itu sama-sekali tidak ikut tersulut emosinya. Malah mesem-mesem tidak jelas sambil memuji kakaknya.

Ino memiringkan kepala. "Aku salah? Memangnya kau tidak merasakan itu pada kakakmu?"

Wajah Hinata merengut dalam. "Merasa sesak di dada, huh? Kalau menanggung malu di muka sih iya!" dengusnya lagi, menggebu. "Aku bahkan sudah tidak bisa mengangkat kepalaku karena malu. Bayangkan saja, Neji- _nii_ sampai melaporkan Naruto- _kun_ ke polisi hanya karena aku dibonceng pulang ke rumah olehnya kemarin sore!" Hinata menggebrak meja. "Sesak di dada apanya, eh? Konyol."

Ino berkedip. "Lalu mengapa aku begini? Jadi apa yang kurasakan?" herannya. "Apa karena _Nii-chan_ ku terlalu sempurna sampai membuatku selalu terbayang-bayang?"

"Ish," Hinata mencibir.

Gadis bermarga Hyuuga itu menilik wajah ayu sahabatnya lumayan lama. Namun Ino tidak terlihat seperti sedang bercanda. Lalu pelipisnya naik. "Dia membuatmu merasa aman dan senang. Kau menangis, kau bahagia, kau kesepian dan dadamu sering terasa sesak karenanya. Tapi keberadaan kakakmu itu selalu bisa membuatmu nyaman?" Hinata mengulang, mengundang runtutan anggukan dari gadis di sebrangnya. "Menurutmu apa?"

Ino balik menaikkan pelipisnya. "Justru karena aku tidak tahu, makanya bertanya padamu. _Baka._ " Timpalnya.

"Ck." Hinata mendecak. "Itu cinta." ucapnya blak-blakan.

Seketika Ino mematung. "Cinta?" Ulangnya keheranan.

Hinata mengangguk. "Apa ini?" Ia memiringkan kepala. "Kau bertampang seperti seorang _playgirl_ tapi nyatanya kau bahkan tidak tahu apa itu cinta?"

Ino masih syok. "Itu tidak mungkin!" Sangkalnya cepat. "Bagaimana bisa aku mencintai kakakku sendiri?"

Hinata mengedikkan bahu, lalu berfikir. "Hmm. Hubungan semacam itu bukannya tidak mungkin. Meski percintaan antar saudara dianggap ilegal, tapi beberapa kasus sudah sering terjadi di dunia ini." Ia mengibaskan tangan.

"K-kenapa kau malah terlihat santai-santai saja?" Ino kelagapan. "Jangan-jangan kau mengalaminya?"

"Ha? Merasakan yang seperti itu pada Neji- _nii_?" Sontak Hinata melotot. "Diiihhh!" Ia bergidik sambil menjeduk-jedukan kepalan tangannya ke jidat dan permukaan meja secara bergantian. Seperti gerakan tolak bala saja. "Amit-amit."

Kemudian ametis Hinata menatap serius safir biru Ino. "Kuberi tahu ya, kau akan berfikir dua kali untuk mencintai kakakmu jika dia selalu berusaha mencekikmu gemas di setiap pagi seperti yang dilakukan Neji- _nii_ pada leherku ini."

Ino memandangnya ngeri. "Makanya Hina- _chan_ , kau jangan menakutiku." Ia memeluk bahunya sendiri, ikutan merinding. "Meski _Nii-chan_ tidak pernah mengasariku, sekali pun," _Yang_ _ada ia selalu menciumku di setiap pagi_. Tambahnya dalam hati. "Tapi aku tidak mungkin jatuh cinta padanya." Gumam Ino.

Hinata mencermati ekspresi gadis yang sedang tampak panik dan gusar itu. "Jujur padaku. Kau benar-benar tidak merasa jantungmu berdebar saat dipeluknya?"

Ino menimbang-nimbang, tampak ragu. Hinata lanjut bertanya. "Kau juga tidak merasa wajahmu memanas saat dikecup olehnya?"

Ino menggigit bibir. Tambah resah.

"Atau sisi kewanitaanmu tidak terangsang saat kau tidur dengannya?" cecar Hinata lagi.

Kali ini Ino melotot. Semua yang dikatakan Hinata tepat sasaran. Wajahnya kini memerah. "M-memang harusnya tidak begitu ya?"

Hinata mengerjap. Sedetik kemudian ia tersentak kaget. "Tunggu. Kakakmu benar-benar melakukannya? Pelukan, ciuman, tidur bareng?" Padahal tadi Hinata hanya bermaksud untuk menggodai saja.

Tapi dengan polosnya Ino mengangguk. "Bukannya interaksi antar saudara seperti itu wajar?"

"Astaga Ino- _chan_ , tentu saja itu tidak wajar!" Hinata terkesiap. "Bagaimana bisa kakakmu melakukan itu, memelukmu-" gadis berambut indigo panjang itu menangkup dadanya, "menciummu-" kali ini ia menangkup bibirnya yang dimonyongkan, "d-dan, mencumbumu . . . ?" Wajahnya seketika memerah. Hinata menyondongkan badan, berbisik. "Kalian melakukan . . itu juga?" Ia mendelik ke bawah, pada area kewanitaan Ino. "Jangan-jangan, kau sudah diperawani kakakmu?"

Ino mengerjap. "Yakh!" Dengan gerakan cepat, ia segera mendorong wajah Hinata secara kasar. "A-apa yang sedang kau fikirkan? Jangan mesum!" Ia merengut. "Dan jangan mengatai _Nii-chan_ ku seperti itu! Kakakku hanya menciumku di sini," Ino mengklarifikasi, menunjuk pipinya. "dan hanya tidur bersamaku untuk menemaniku. Itu saja. Bukan seperti yang kau lakukan dengan Naru-mmph!" Hinata membekap mulutnya.

Gadis bermanik violet itu mengangguk-angguk paham. "Oke. Tapi jelas perlakuan kakakmu itu berbeda dari guyonan Neji- _nii_ saat ia sengaja meremas jahil bokongku, atau memelintir tanganku, atau mengapit kepalaku dengan keteknya, atau bergulat dan menindih tubuhku untuk mengunci pergerakanku."

Kali ini Ino yang menganga. "Dusta! Neji- _nii_ mu melakukan hal seperti itu? Interaksi kalian bahkan lebih intim dari kami!" protesnya.

"Hush! Dia melakukannya hanya untuk memperbudakku saja." Sanggah Hinata. "Jelas dia tidak melihatku seperti seorang wanita yang rentan dan perlu disayang." Ia mendengus. "Itu hanya untuk kesenangannya semata." Tekannya. "Lain dengan kakakmu yang terdengar sangat penyayang. Kau tidak pernah dikasari sedikit pun? Oh astaga, kalian harmonis sekali. Aku ingin kakak yang seperti itu juga!"

Ino menghela nafas setuju. Meski otoriter, Sasuke- _niichan_ nya memang penyayang. "Tapi aku tidak pernah diremas-remas dan ditindih." Komentarnya pelan.

"Setidaknya, kakakmu tidak memperlakukanmu sebagai budak, bahkan tidak sebagai adik! Kau beruntung diperlakukan selayaknya istri." Hinata melanjutkan. Sedetik kemudian ia memekik saat kepalanya ditimpuk buku. "Akh!"

"Istri dari Hongkong!" Sangkal Ino. "Dia tidak pernah terlihat bernafsu padaku. Padahal aku seseksi ini." Keluhnya, sambil sengaja membusungkan badan dan menepuk-nepuk buah dadanya.

"Ishh! Kenapa kau malah terdengar kecewa?" Hinata memutar mata sambil mendesah dalam. "Oke. Bagaimana rupa kakakmu sih? Kau hanya sering membicarakannya saja, tapi aku tak pernah bertemu dengannya sekali pun. Jadi penasaran. Apa dia tampan?" tanyanya, meski sepertinya Hinata sudah dapat menebak kadar ketampanan sang kakak jika ia melihat penampilan adiknya.

"Sangat~" tanpa sadar Ino menangkup kedua belah pipinya yang mulai merona. " _Nii-chan_ itu dingin, _cool,_ stoik, keren, irit bicara, tapi baik dan menggemaskan-"

"Karena itu kau jatuh cinta padanya." Hinata memotong.

Deg.

"Aku tida-"

"Seorang adik yang tidak mempunyai perasaan apa pun tak akan mendeskripsikan kakaknya seperti itu. Ditambah dengan muka tersipu menjijikan begitu." Sindir Hinata.

Ino menelan ludah. "M-memangnya bagaimana Neji- _nii_ menurutmu?"

"Menyebalkan. Menjengkelkan. Setan. Otoriter. Mimpi buruk. Mending buang ke laut saja." Jawab Hinata enteng, membuat Ino mengernyit lagi.

"Lalu Naruto- _kun_?"

Seketika Hinata merona. "Dia baik, lucu, imut, tampan, lugu, ce-" Ia berkedip. "Ehem _, See_?" gadis itu menaikkan alis. "Kau memandang kakakmu seperti aku memandang pacarku."

 _Aquamarine_ Ino melebar. Ia terpaku untuk beberapa saat, terkejut. Lalu ia menggigit bibirnya. "J-jadi aku harus bagaimana?" gumamnya, agak panik. "Aku benar-benar cin . . cinta?"

Hinata memandangnya iba. Semua laki-laki mengejarnya tapi Ino malah terjebak dalam _brocon_. "Sebaiknya kau hentikan sebelum terlambat." Sarannya. "Percintaan antar saudara kandung itu adalah tabu. Kau membuatku merinding saja."

Ino meremas kepalanya. "Tapi . . kami bukan saudara kandung." Ungkap si gadis pada akhirnya. "Dia kakak tiriku. Kami bahkan tidak memiliki hubungan darah."

"HA?!" Hinata terkesiap. Sontak ia menangkup mulutnya. "Aku tidak pernah mendengarnya."

"Karena kami tidak pernah mempermasalahkannya." Ucap Ino. "Kandung atau tidak, dia tetaplah kakakku." Ujarnya, menangkup wajahnya dengan kedua tangan. "Aku sudah tahu ada yang salah denganku. Tapi sampai mencintainya-" Ino menghela nafas keras. "Ya ampun. Apa ini boleh, Hina- _chan_? Apa ini tidak akan mengganggunya?"

Hinata termenung sejenak. "Jika begitu kau bisa lega karena perasaanmu tak melanggar norma. Tapi . . "

 _Ada kemungkinan suatu saat nanti perasaan itu akan merusak hubungan persaudaraan yang selama ini telah terjalin di antara kalian. Meski sudah tahu begitu, apa kau masih sanggup untuk meneruskan?_

Ino menarik nafas dalam-dalam. Ia memejamkan _aqua_ nya. **Itu adalah percakapan tiga tahun lalu** , ketika si gadis pertama kali menemukan arti dari perasaannya pada sang kakak. Semenjak itu, ucapan terakhir Hinata selalu mengiang di benaknya.

Rasa yang dapat merusak hubungan persaudaraan.

Apa itu yang sedang dialaminya sekarang ini?

Ino menyandarkan kepalanya pada bingkai jendela kamar. Sambil mengangkat segelas cokelat panas di tangannya, ia membuang nafas berat. Safir birunya memandang kosong pada butiran air hujan yang dijatuhkan angkasa gelap di luar sana.

 _'Kau bisa terus bergantung padaku, karena aku adalah kakakmu. Kau tidak sendirian.'_

Itu yang selalu dikatakan Sasuke kepadanya sejak dulu. Karenanya, Ino berubah menjadi adik yang manja . . dan selalu ketergantungan pada kakaknya.

Perasaan cintanya ini bukan sepenuhnya salahnya. Sebagian besar salah Sasuke juga, jika Ino bisa membela diri. Lelaki itu yang telah sangat memanjakannya. Selalu memberi apa pun yang ia inginkan. Secara materi sudah pasti ia tercukupi. Namun lebih dari itu. Penjagaan, sentuhan, pelukan bahkan ciuman. Kakaknya selalu ada untuk menyamankannya, membuat Ino tak pernah merasa kesepian.

Sasuke memberikan apa pun padanya. Kecuali kebebasan.

Sang kakak membatasi waktunya dan pergaulannya, terutama dengan lawan jenis. Hanya Sasuke satu-satunya lelaki yang memiliki interaksi seintim itu dengannya. Bagaimana bisa Ino melihat lelaki lain, coba?

Ino memang senang diproteksi seperti itu oleh sang kakak. Membuatnya merasa dirinya paling berharga bagi kakaknya. Tapi itu malah membuatnya jadi besar kepala.

Padahal, hanya ia yang merona sendiri saat Sasuke mengecup lembut pipinya. Hanya jantungnya yang berdebar sendiri saat Sasuke mendekapnya erat selagi mereka tidur bersama. Hanya dirinya yang uring-uringan sendiri saat Sasuke membisikinya kata sayang. Hanya hatinya yang merasa hangat sendiri saat Sasuke selalu ada untuk menjaganya.

Padahal lelaki itu tak pernah merasakan hal yang sama sepertinya.

Sudah punya pacar tapi selalu meminta Ino untuk menyamankannya. Membuat si gadis menjadi berharap saja. Ck. Dasar lelaki. Tak ada pacar, adik pun jadi. Begitu?

Ino menengok pelan ke arah pintu kamar. Sudah seharian ini ia mengunci diri, tapi sang kakak belum juga mengetuk pintunya seperti biasa. Tangisnya saja sampai kering, sudah tidak bisa mengucur lagi.

Sasuke tak pernah mendiamkannya selama ini. Semenjak pertikaian mereka kemarin malam, hubungan diantara keduanya terasa berubah canggung. Mereka tak saling bicara lagi. Ino pun tidak ingin mengaku salah duluan. Ia memang sengaja menghindari Sasuke.

Ino tidak mau memaafkan kakaknya, karena telah membuatnya merasa semenyedihkan ini.

Untuk kesekian puluh kalinya si gadis mendesah dalam.

 _Ada kemungkinan suatu saat nanti perasaan itu akan merusak hubungan persaudaraan yang selama ini telah terjalin di antara kalian. Meski sudah tahu begitu, apa kau masih sanggup untuk meneruskan?_

Benar.

Seharusnya Ino menyerah saja saat itu. Seharusnya Hinata melarangnya untuk melanjutkan.

Mungkin ia tidak akan merasa sesakit ini.

.

.

.

Bulan bersinar kemerahan, menggantung di cakrawala gelap. Meski cahayanya sedikit pudar akibat teredam barisan awan mendung berwarna kehitaman. Di luar sana, langit malam tengah mencurahkan butiran air hujan.

Sasuke memandang rembulan itu dari balik bingkai jendela kamarnya. Penglihatannya tertutup oleh uap air yang terbentuk di kaca. Lelaki itu sedang duduk di kursi kerjanya. Satu tangan mengangkat secangkir kopi panas.

Tidak biasanya Sasuke mengabaikan pekerjaan. Tidak biasanya pula ia termenung seharian. Memikirkan hal yang sama berulang-ulang.

Ia yang telah memanjakan adiknya, tapi ia pula yang menyuruh sang adik untuk berhenti bersikap manja. Ia juga yang berkata agar gadis itu bergantung padanya, tapi ia malah mengatai adiknya menyusahkan.

Konyol, bukan? Bodohnya lagi, Sasuke telah kehilangan kendali atas emosinya dan tersinggung pada apa yang diucapkan gadis yang sedang uring-uringan itu. Benar ternyata, emosi negatif dapat menular.

Dan Sasuke malah balik melampiaskannya pada Ino. Sekarang gadis itu pasti sedang marah padanya.

Sasuke mendesah pelan.

Setelah orang tuanya meninggal, hidup adiknya memang tergantung padanya. Kenyataan bahwa mereka saling menyayangi saja, apakah belum cukup untuk dijadikan sebagai alasan supaya mereka bisa terus tinggal bersama?

Tapi gadis itu malah mempertanyakan alasannya. Menguji dirinya. Mempersoalkan ketulusan Sasuke untuk menjaganya. Mempermasalahkan status hubungan mereka.

Bukan saudara kandung . . , katanya. _Jadi selama ini gadis itu menyadarinya_.

Heh.

Sasuke mendengus satu kali, bibirnya melengkung tipis. Lantas, mengapa memang jika mereka bukan saudara?

Justru semakin tidak ada alasan bagi Sasuke untuk meninggalkan gadis yang selama ini selalu dijaganya itu. Terutama ketika Ino sudah sadar, bahwa mereka memang tidak pernah terikat dalam pertalian darah.

 **-TBC-**

* * *

Ini masih lanjutan dari kebaperan yang kemarin. _I am updating really ASAP, right_? XD

Hinatanya OOC apalagi imejnya Neji LOL Percakapan di atas terinspirasi dari drama Hwarang.

Muahaha bener ya, kok sasu berasa kek abang ita o_O Sasu tsundere? Bisa jadi~

 _Brocon_ itu _brother complex_. Sasuke beneran punya pacar? Sebenernya dia suka sama Ino ngga sih? Ino mendingan kabur dari rumah aja, deh?

Tunggu chapter depaaaaaan.

Makanya, review lagi yaaaak~

 **Thanks for caring, reading, liking, reviewing.**

Updated : 14/01/17


	8. Chapter 8 - Light

**Disclaimer : I do not own Naruto.**

 **Warning : OOC. Ficlet.**

Sekali lagi, tak ada maksud untuk menjelekkan pihak mana pun. Semua demi tuntutan cerita.

 **Words : 2.005**

* * *

 **Knot.**

By **VikaKyura.**

 **\- Light -**

* * *

"Apa ini?"

Sasuke mencegatnya ketika Ino baru saja tiba di rumah. Rupanya, lelaki itu pulang lebih cepat darinya.

Ino tidak mengangkat kepala untuk memandang wajah sang kakak, alih-alih segera menunduk untuk menatapi sebuah dokumen beramplop coklat yang sedang diulur oleh lelaki itu. Amplop tersebut telah dirobek, menampilkan beberapa lembar kertas yang menjadi isinya.

"Ah." Gumam si gadis.

"Formulir s _tudy and_ _career training scholarship,_ di London. Itu yang tertera di sana. Apa maksudnya?" Sasuke kembali bertanya, manik hitamnya meruncing. "Kenapa ditujukan untukmu?"

Ino meraih lembaran itu. "Dosenku merekomendasikan ini. Semacam beasiswa untuk melanjutkan kuliah sekaligus pelatihan kerja." Jawab Ino.

Ekspresi datar Sasuke sedikit mengalami perubahan. Ia menunggu gadis itu melanjutkan.

"Aku didaftarkan pada program itu oleh pihak kampus. Jadi, ini formulir registrasi dan persyaratannya." Ungkap si gadis, masih melekatkan _aqua_ nya pada dokumen tersebut. "Padahal mereka bilang berkasnya baru akan dikirim besok". Gumamnya pelan.

Kini _Onyx_ Sasuke melebar. "Lantas kau mengambil tawaran itu?"

"Ya. Kenapa tidak?" timpal Ino. "Aku memang belum memikirkan karirku sehabis lulus kuliah. Jadi ini kesempatan bagus kan. Lagipula luar negeri sepertinya asik." Jelasnya, masih bicara pada amplop.

Mulut Sasuke merenggang terbuka. Ia terus memandang Ino yang masih belum juga mau mendongak untuk menatapnya. Ia memang bisa menangkap ada sesuatu yang salah dengan sikap adiknya itu. Sudah beberapa hari ini si gadis bersikap seperti sedang menolak untuk berinteraksi dengannya. Sengaja menghindarinya, juga berhenti menghampirinya dengan tingkah manja. Sasuke masih memasang muka datar meski dalam hati ia sedikit resah.

"Seharusnya kau membicarakannya dulu denganku." Ujar lelaki itu. "Kau masih harus fokus pada sidang akhirmu ja-"

"Itu sudah beres." Potong Ino, akhirnya mendongak. "Aku sudah lulus sidang."

Mereka bertukar pandang.

Kemudian Sasuke kembali melebarkan obsidian gelapnya.

Lelaki itu menilik raut wajah adiknya barangkali si gadis sedang bercanda. Namun Ino tampak serius, wajahnya tidak menunjukkan ekspresi lain.

"Kapan? Bukannya jadwal sidangmu masih minggu depan?" tanya Sasuke kaget.

"Ya, tapi kuminta dipercepat." Jawab Ino simpel. "Jadi kemarin lusa."

Sasuke memandangnya tak percaya, tercengang.

"Umm, kalau begitu aku akan menyiapkan berkas persyaratan untuk ini." ucap Ino, mengacungkan dokumen di tangannya. Lalu ia segera memutar badan, hendak memasuki kamarnya.

Sasuke hanya diam melihat Ino mulai melebarkan jarak di antara mereka. Ia mengamati pergerakan adiknya itu. Ino masih berusaha menghindarinya.

Lagipula, mengapa Sasuke sampai tidak dikabari? Ino bahkan sama sekali tidak mengungkit soal kelulusannya. Gadis itu benar-benar tidak sedang bersikap seperti biasa. Gerak-gerik adiknya itu berbeda, seolah lebih berhati-hati untuk menutupi sesuatu. Ino pasti masih marah padanya.

Sasuke merengut. Ia sudah lelah dengan perselisihan kakak-adik ini. Jikalau mereka berdebat, biasanya tak pernah sampai selama ini. Ia mulai terusik.

Maka Sasuke menangkap satu lengan Ino untuk mencegahnya pergi. Gadis bersurai pirang itu memutar kembali badannya.

Kakak beradik tersebut bersitatap lagi.

"Kenapa kau tiba-tiba memutuskan untuk pergi?" Sasuke bertanya.

Nadanya terdengar monoton, namun Ino dapat menyadari adanya pertentangan dalam nada bicara itu.

Ino menatap netra hitam kakaknya sejenak, lalu mengalihkan pandang. Jemarinya menurunkan tangan sang kakak dari lengannya. "Aku ingin hidup mandiri." Jawabnya. "Kau benar, _nii-chan_. Aku ini manja, makanya selalu menyusahkanmu."

Sasuke tertegun mendengarnya.

"Jadi-"

"Karena itu kau marah padaku?" potong Sasuke. "Perkataanku menyinggungmu, dan kau menganggapnya serius?"

Ino mengerjap.

"Kau sungguh berfikir aku akan meninggalkanmu. Mengapa demikian?" Sasuke mulai mencecar. Ia melangkah mendekati tubuh adiknya. "Jika aku tidak ada bersamamu, memangnya kau bisa apa?" tanyanya, menusuk.

Ino menahan nafasnya. Itu benar. Ino tahu. Ia sama sekali tak berdaya . . jika tidak ada kakaknya. Bibir gadis itu mulai bergetar.

"Lagipula kau tidak bisa memutuskan ini sendiri, aku masih berhak atas dirimu. Meski kita bukan saudara kandung, kau masih adikku. Kau menyandang marga yang sama denganku." Ujar Sasuke.

Ino mulai menatap gelisah lelaki itu. Justru karena itu . . karena ia hanyalah seorang adik, maka ia harus pergi.

Gadis itu menggeleng. "Ini hanya keinginan egoisku." Sangkalnya. "Aku sudah resmi menjadi dewasa sekarang. Aku sudah lulus kuliah dan sudah bisa mencari kerja sendiri. Kau sudah memenuhi janjimu untuk menjagaku sampai dewasa. Sekarang aku sudah bisa menentukan hidupku sendiri."

Sasuke terus menatap serius gadis itu, membuat Ino segera mengedarkan safir birunya secara acak ke berbagai arah. Sebisa mungkin berusaha untuk tidak menitikkan air mata yang sedari tadi ditahannya. "Dengan begitu setelah ini, tanggung jawab kakak untuk menjagaku bisa berkurang." Gumamnya.

Sasuke merangkum sebelah pipi Ino untuk kembali mendapat atensinya. "Lantas kau fikir kau bisa seenaknya pergi?" Iris gelap itu menuntut jawaban. "Jelaskan padaku alasan mengapa aku harus berhenti menjagamu?" suaranya dipelankan.

Ino mulai menatap sang kakak dengan pandangan gugup. "Jika kau menikah aku pasti akan mengganggu ja-"

"Ck." Mengenai itu lagi. Sasuke membuang nafas berat.

"Kapan aku mengatakannya, Ino, bahwa aku akan segera menikah?" potong Sasuke, suaranya dalam.

"K-kau tidak, aku hanya-"

"Berasumsi." Potong si lelaki lagi. "Dan kau berasumsi terlalu banyak. Seperti halnya kau yang menduga aku akan meninggalkanmu. Padahal aku tidak akan melakukannya."

Ino menghela nafas singkat. Ia akan kalah jika terus dicecar seperti ini. Si gadis mulai mengangkat tangannya untuk meraih punggung tangan Sasuke yang sedang merengkuh wajahnya. Satu tangannya yang lain pun terangkat untuk meremas kain baju di dada lelaki itu.

"Kalau begitu tolong berhenti," Ino menurunkan tangan besar Sasuke dari wajahnya. "Berhenti lah bersikap seperti ini . . _Nii-chan_." Gadis itu menundukkan wajahnya, menatap lantai dengan gamang. "Jika terus begini, kau hanya akan membuatku semakin besar kepala dan terus berharap."

"Apa yang kau maksud?" lelaki itu segera bertanya sambil mengerutkan alis hitamnya. Ia bisa merasakan ketabahan yang sedari tadi dipertahankan Ino mulai goyah.

"Aku hanya punya kakak, jika kau pergi lalu aku dengan siapa?" ucap Ino dengan suara bergetar.

Sasuke mengerjap saat melihat mata gadis itu mulai berair.

"Lagipula, aku tidak akan sanggup melihatnya." Kini Ino menyandarkan dahinya di dada Sasuke, menyembunyikan wajahnya. Ia menghela nafas, menghirup aroma tubuh lelaki itu. Selalu menenangkan. Lalu setelah berusaha untuk tetap tenang, ia mulai bicara lagi. "Menemukan _nii-chan_ berjalan bersama dengan wanita lain saja sudah membuatku jengkel setengah mati."

Sasuke hanya berkedip, menyimak.

"Bagaimana perasaanku jika suatu saat nanti kau memulai hidup dengan wanita lain? Aku tidak ingin kakak pergi. Aku tidak ingin kakak meninggalkanku sendiri." suara si gadis melemah.

"Ino, kau-"

"Aku tidak ingin melihatmu bahagia dengannya." Ino memotong apa pun yang ingin dikatakan lelaki itu. Ia semakin mencengkram remasannya atas baju sang kakak. "Jahat kan? Aku sungguh serakah."

Sasuke terdiam lagi, kali ini dibuat terpaku mendengar ucapan adiknya barusan. Ia menunduk untuk memandang puncak kepala pirang gadis itu.

Ino kembali berkata, "Aku ingin _nii-chan_ hanya untukku seorang. Aku bahkan tidak ingin kau terus menjadi kakakku. Aku ingin lebih. Jangan membuatku lebih menyedihkan dari ini." mohonnya.

Seketika itu Sasuke berkelip kaget. Ia bisa merasakan tubuh adiknya mulai bergetar. "Ino?" Kemudian si lelaki meraih dagu gadis itu, segera mendongakkan wajah ayunya. Dilihatnya kedua manik biru bening itu sudah tergenang.

"Karena aku mencintaimu, _Nii-chan_." Ungkap gadis itu, mulai terisak. Ino sudah tidak tahan lagi untuk mengatakannya.

Saat itu juga, mulut Sasuke membuka. Matanya membulat. Ia dibuat tercengang oleh pengakuan gadis itu barusan.

"Jika kau membawa masuk wanita lain ke rumah ini, bagaimana denganku? Aku tidak akan sanggup hidup tanpa kaka- _umph_ ,"

Tak disangka, Sasuke segera menangkup erat kedua belah pipi adiknya. Lalu tanpa aba-aba, ia langsung memaut mulut gadis yang sedang mencurahkan isi hatinya itu . . dengan mulutnya sendiri.

" _Hmmph_ . . ?" Ino mengerjap kaget. Tubuhnya menegang.

Hm? Apa yang terjadi? Mulut Sasuke yang terasa hangat, lembut dan basah itu tiba-tiba mengecup bibirnya. Sensasi apa ini? Bibir lelaki itu benar-benar sedang melumat pelan bibirnya sekarang.

Apa yang sedang dilakukan kakaknya . . ?

.

.

Sasuke masih mengecup mulut adiknya dengan posesif. Membungkamnya.

Lelaki itu kaget mendengar penuturan si gadis barusan. Sungguh kaget. Mencintainya . . katanya?

Sasuke tidak sedang salah dengar, kan? Barusan tadi gadis itu mengucapkannya. _The words that he wants to hear,_ _desperately._ Ungkapan perasaan sang adik terhadapnya yang ingin ia ketahui setengah mati.

Sasuke tidak menduga Ino akan membuat pengakuan seperti itu . . dengan tiba-tiba. Ia selalu berfikir, sang adik hanya menganggapnya sebagai seorang kakak saja. Makanya, Sasuke berniat untuk memancing adiknya perlahan-lahan, sedikit-demi sedikit, tanpa perlu membingungkannya. Padahal selama ini ia sudah berusaha bertahan, dan bersabar.

Tapi gadis itu tiba-tiba meluap gelisah seperti demikian, membuat Sasuke menjadi sulit untuk _stay cool._ Terlebih, cara Ino tadi menyampaikan . . membuat lelaki itu goyah juga. Sasuke sampai kehilangan kendali diri, dan langsung mencium bibir adiknya, tanpa fikir panjang.

Setelah sukses membungkam mulut Ino untuk beberapa saat, akhirnya Sasuke melepaskan ciumannya. Ia menarik kepalanya dari wajah si gadis, namun tak segera menjauhkannya. Dipandangnya lekat-lekat gadis yang kini sedang termangu itu. Syok tertera jelas menghiasi paras ayunya.

Jelas Ino sedang menatapnya keheranan. Uh, sekarang apa yang harus Sasuke katakan?

Mereka hanya berpandangan tanpa bertukar kata untuk beberapa saat.

" _N-nii-chan?_ " Ino yang pertama memanggil. Saking syoknya, air matanya mendadak kehilangan minat untuk jatuh.

"Hn?" Respon Sasuke, membelai lembut pipi halus milik sang adik dengan jemarinya.

Gadis itu mendadak panik. "Apa yang kau lakukan?" Ia kebingungan. _Benar-benar tak ada pacar, adik pun jadi, huh?_ batinnya merapal. "Kau tidak boleh melakukan ini padaku disaat kau punya pacar," gumamnya.

Tidak boleh melakukan hal seperti itu, bukan karena Ino adalah adiknya, eh? Sasuke menatap si gadis dengan alis terangkat. "Jadi aku boleh melakukan ini meskipun kau adalah adikku?"

Ah. Itu juga seharusnya tidak boleh. Ino menelan ludah. "Ti-tidak juga. Tapi kekasihmu yang bermuka menor it-"

"Wanita itu bukan pacarku." Koreksi Sasuke. "Dia hanya mengaku-ngaku sendiri." Jelasnya, acuh tak acuh.

Eh?

Ino mengerjap. "Y-yang benar? Lalu mengapa kau membiarkannya mengaku-ngaku seperti itu?"

"Terus-terusan menyangkalnya pun hanya akan merepotkan dan buang-buang waktu saja." Jawab lelaki itu enteng. "Sekali pun aku tak pernah mengiyakan, dia terus mengklaim sendiri."

Lagipula, saat ada perempuan yang cukup tidak tahu malu berani mengaku-ngaku sebagai pacarnya, meski sudah ditolak berkali-kali, itu malah akan menguntungkan, bukan? Sasuke bisa memanfaatkannya untuk mengusir para wanita menjengkelkan lain yang mengganggunya. Padahal, sekali pun Sasuke tidak pernah peduli pada wanita lain selain adiknya.

Ugh. Ino mengernyit. Tipikal sifat cuek sang kakak. Tapi, justru sikap tak acuh seperti itu yang akan membuat siapa pun salah paham dan keenakan, bukan?

"Tapi kau juga tidak membantahnya meski aku yang bertanya-"

"Aku mengira kau tidak akan peduli dengan itu. Atau pun percaya begitu saja." timpal Sasuke.

Sambil tetap memandang wajah cantik sang adik lekat-lekat, lelaki itu menyeringai tipis. "Namun ternyata reaksimu seperti ini. Diluar dugaanku." Ia mulai menusuk-nusuk gemas pipi adiknya.

Sontak saja Ino merona. Ia segera mengalihkan pandang, grogi. "L-lalu kenapa menciumku?"

"Karena aku ingin." Jawab Sasuke cepat. "Bukannya kau bukan adik kandungku?" bisiknya. "Jadi tak ada larangan bagiku, untuk tidak melakukannya, kan?"

Ino menahan nafas. Tangan Sasuke kembali memalingkan wajahnya ke depan.

"T-tapi untuk apa?" Ino terbata karena gugup.

Ditatap safir birunya, wajah sang kakak masih bergeming. Tetap tersusun dengan sepasang _onyx_ terarah tajam padanya.

"Hadiahmu. Karena telah lulus kuliah." Jawab lelaki itu lagi.

Ino menelan ludah. Kedua sisi wajahnya masih ditangkup tangan besar Sasuke. Ia bingung dan penasaran. Ia ingin penjelasan. Jawaban Sasuke barusan sama sekali tidak mewakili hal yang ingin ia ketahui. Ino ingin tahu bagaimana perasaan lelaki itu terhadapnya.

Tetapi untuk saat ini, ada hal lain yang sangat diinginkan gadis itu.

Sasuke membelai rahang Ino. Pipi adiknya memanas. Wajahnya memerah. Tapi gadis itu tak menghindar, atau pun berkata lagi. Tetap mendongak untuk menatap _onyx_ nya. Reaksinya yang seperti ini . . sungguh manis sekali. Membuatnya sulit untuk menahan diri.

Ino menghela nafas. Ia tidak boleh kalah dengan kegugupannya sekarang.

"Umm, _Nii-chan_ maaf, tapi aku belum bisa menerima hadiahnya."

Ha? Sasuke mengerjap seketika. Kenapa?

"Soalnya tadi mataku terbuka karena kaget," lanjut Ino, bergumam malu-malu. "Jadi tidak begitu terasa."

Ah. Spontan Sasuke membuang nafas lega. Lalu ia menyeringai kecil.

"Kalau begitu," balas si lelaki, masih berbisik. Ia kembali menyondongkan wajah tampannya. "Sekali lagi."

Sekilas dilihat Ino, wajah sang kakak yang biasanya berekspresi datar itu sempat melembut . . sebelum ia mulai memejamkan mata beriris hitamnya, dan memiringkan kepalanya.

Ino masih tersipu. Jelas jantungnya masih berdetak riuh. Berbagai hal sedang memenuhi dadanya sekarang. Sedikit gugup, Ino mengikuti contoh sang kakak. Sepasang safir birunya dipejamkan. Mulutnya otomatis merenggang.

Sasuke kembali menciumnya. Kini melumat pelan bibirnya.

Ah. Sepertinya mereka sudah lupa, bahwa sampai beberapa menit lalu . . keduanya masih bertengkar.

 **-TBC-**

* * *

 _When you are living with the same exact person for over than ten years, just the two of you, with different gender, no blood relation, with that contacts and attitudes, what will you do? Or, what should you do?_ Bisakah tahan untuk ga baper? XD

Satu pertanyaan sudah terungkap XD

Iyaa aku nonton hwarang, makanya hubungan nejiXhinata itu agak terinspirasi dari minhoXadiknya~ tapi karakter mereka aku bayangin sendiri, kayanya seru soalnya hehe

Makasih juga semuanya karena udah mau mampir, baca dan review. **Review lagi yaak~**

Sifat nakal sasu? Uuum, **See you di chap2 selanjutnya aja XD**

Updated : 18.01.2017

* * *

Buat wilzania- _chan_ iyaa sepertinya review kamu disana gak nyampe karena gak ada _hiks_. Silakan kalo masih mau ngereview ulang, ditunggu XD heheheh


	9. Chapter 9 - Morning

**Disclaimer : I do not own Naruto.**

 **Warning : OOC. One-shot.**

 **Words : 2.391**

* * *

 **Knot.**

By **VikaKyura.**

 **\- Morning -**

* * *

"Kenapa kau terus senyam-senyum sendiri sambil memandangi foto ayah dan ibu?"

Pertanyaan Sasuke membuat Ino yang sedang duduk nyaman di atas sofa itu, menoleh dan mendongak. Ia sedang memegangi sebuah figura di pangkuannya.

"Biasanya kau langsung menangis ketika menatap wajah mereka seserius itu." Komentar si lelaki keheranan, kini bergabung untuk duduk bersama adiknya.

"Aku sedang mengadukan kakak." Timpalnya, tersenyum kecil.

" _Hm?_ " Sasuke menautkan alis.

Ino menundukkan lagi wajahnya, kembali menatap bingkai foto yang sedang tergeletak di atas pangkuannya. "Memberitahu mereka supaya tidak mengkhawatirkanku. Sebab kakak sudah berjanji akan melindungiku seumur hidup. Makanya aku senang."

Sasuke terpana menatapi wajah manis adiknya yang sedang tersenyum itu. Rupanya, Ino telah bertambah kuat.

"Karena bersama kakak, selamanya aku tidak akan merasa kesepian." Lanjut Ino, masih memandangi citra kedua orang tuanya dengan tatapan haru campur bahagia.

Sasuke bergeser mendekat. Ia mulai mengaitkan satu lengannya untuk melingkari leher Ino. Membuat gadis itu kembali menoleh sambil mendongak ke arahnya.

"Hn." Gumam Sasuke. Perlahan ia memiringkan wajah dan mulai mengecup bibir adiknya.

Tidak butuh waktu lama, untuk sang adik membalas lumatan pelan di bibirnya itu.

Beberapa saat berselang, Sasuke melepaskan bibir gadis itu. Dilihatnya Ino tengah menyeringai senang. Sang kakak baru saja memberinya 'jatah ciuman paginya'. Bedanya, kali ini bukan lagi di sebelah pipi si gadis saja, namun telah bergeser sampai bibirnya.

Sasuke ikut tersenyum tipis membalasnya. Tetapi ia tidak segera melepaskan rengkuhannya. Ia belum mau. _Onyx_ nya masih menatap lekat wajah Ino. Lalu diciumnya lagi bibir adiknya. Kali ini lebih lama. Mereka berbagi ciuman manis untuk kedua kalinya di pagi itu.

Ketika diangkat lagi kepalanya, Sasuke kembali memandang adiknya. Sesuai prediksinya, wajah ayu itu mulai merona.

Sasuke menyeringai kecil. Ia mulai menjembel gemas pipi gadis itu. "Wajahmu merah." Bisiknya, membuat Ino semakin tersipu.

Gadis itu mulai bergerak salah tingkah, namun sang kakak masih merengkuh erat pundaknya. Ino tak bisa kabur.

"Tentu saja. Dadaku sedang berdebar kencang sekali sekarang. Memangnya _nii-chan_ tidak merasakan hal yang sama?" Cicitnya, safirnya bergerak ke samping.

Lelaki berambut raven itu memang tidak sedang menampakkan emosi apa pun, tetapi tatapan matanya tidak demikian. Sasuke menyeringai dalam. Ia meringsut, lalu menekan tengkuk Ino supaya kepala pirang gadis itu mulai bersandar pada dada bidangnya. "Dengarkan saja sendiri," Gumam Sasuke. "Suara detak jantungku sekarang."

Ino menghela nafas. Berusaha menyetabilkan pergerakan dadanya yang sedang naik turun. Tak perlu lama baginya untuk dapat mendengar bunyi dentuman jantung lelaki itu. Detakannya cepat, tidak menentu dan tidak stabil. Seperti miliknya.

Didengar Sasuke, si adik mulai terkikik. "Berisik sekali." Komentar gadis itu.

Sang kakak membelai lembut rambut panjang adiknya.

Setelah beberapa saat yang nyaman, Ino mulai mengangkat kepala, kembali menegakkan duduknya. Mereka bertatapan lagi untuk sejenak. Senyuman puas nan senang sedang terpatri di wajahnya.

Kemudian, dengan gerakan cepat Ino memeluk Sasuke sambil memberikan sebuah ciuman singkat di sebelah pipi lelaki itu, sebagai balasan.

"Aku sayang kakak." Bisiknya, lalu segera menarik diri.

Ino menyimpan bingkai foto orang tuanya di atas meja, kemudian mulai beranjak berdiri dan melangkah pergi entah kemana. Seperti biasa.

Sasuke hanya melihat kepergian adiknya sambil mendenguskan kekehan kecil. Kini Ino selalu saja tampak grogi dan malu-malu seperti demikian setiap kali diciumnya. Hanya itu perubahan kecil dari sikap adiknya. Selebihnya, mereka masih berinteraksi seperti sediakala. Tetap dekat. Sang kakak masih posesif dan adiknya masih bersikap manja. Meski kini hubungan keduanya lebih dibumbui dengan aneka romansa kemesraan.

Sasuke menyandarkan kepalanya di puncak sofa. Senyumnya masih belum memudar. Ia tak pernah menduga, momen seperti ini akan benar-benar tiba. Saat hubungan di antara mereka berkembang pesat dengan perasaan yang saling bersambut.

Selama ini, gadis itu memang selalu menjadi prioritasnya.

Perlahan, Sasuke memejamkan mata. Mulutnya kini membentuk sebuah rengutan.

Meski barangkali gadis itu sudah melupakannya, atau bahkan memang tidak pernah mengingatnya. Bahwa ada saat-saat dimana . . . Sasuke pernah benar-benar membencinya. Bahkan sampai menyakitinya.

Lelaki bermutiara hitam kelam itu menghela nafas berat. Ia tak mau mengingatnya.

 **. . .**

Wanita itu datang ke dalam kehidupan mereka dengan membawa seorang gadis kecil. Anak perempuan berambut pirang pendek berwajah manis dan bermata biru. Percis seperti penampakan si wanita. Cantik.

Karena itu, Sasuke membencinya.

Bocah lelaki itu tidak akan pernah menerima pernikahan ayahnya dengan wanita tersebut. Berwajah cantik, bersikap lembut dan bertutur kata manis. Semua wanita seperti itu. Berusaha tampil baik di awal, namun kemudian mencampakkan di akhir. Mencuri perhatian ayahnya. Membelenggunya. Lalu membuangnya begitu saja.

Seperti ibunya dulu yang dengan teganya pergi meninggalkan Sasuke berdua saja dengan sang ayah, untuk menikah dengan lelaki lain.

Heh.

Bocah berumur 8 tahunan itu tidak butuh ibu baru. Apalagi seorang adik. Hanya akan menyusahkan.

Selama setahun Sasuke berusaha bertahan. Itu demi ayahnya.

Namun setelah ia perhatikan, perlahan sang ayah tertelan oleh sikap manis ibu barunya. Berhenti merajuki penghianatan istrinya terdahulu. Tunduk. Takluk. Wanita itu benar-benar telah memperdaya ayahnya, keluarganya satu-satunya.

Sasuke bersikap patuh dan menurut saat ayahnya ada saja, namun berbalik membentak, meneriaki dan memaki wanita berparas cantik itu ketika sang ayah pergi untuk mencari nafkah. Tetapi si wanita tak pernah mengadu. Ia pun tetap lembut menyikapi pembangkangan anak tirinya. Sekalipun tak pernah marah.

Pasti itu hanya trik belaka. Sasuke meyakinkan diri. Wanita seperti itu selalu mempunyai rencana jahat dibalik sikap sabarnya.

Ya. Itu anggapan Sasuke.

Anak wanita itu sama menjengkelkannya. Si gadis kecil terus-terusan mengikutinya. Meski dimarahi, diteriaki dan dibentaki olehnya. Disuruh untuk tidak dekat-dekat dengannya. Tapi meski diperlakukan jahat seperti demikian, bocah berwajah manis itu tetap tak menangis. Atau pun mengeluh. Dan tak kapok mengikutinya. Terus diam, meski hanya memandangnya dari jauh. Memperhatikan gerak-gerik Sasuke. Tetap membuntuti kakaknya diam-diam.

Tanpa ekspresi.

"Kenapa mengikutiku terus?!" Bentaknya.

Meski berparas cantik, gadis itu tetap tak menunjukkan emosi. Selayaknya boneka.

"Sendirian itu . . sepi." gumam si gadis kecil.

Sasuke mendecak kesal, lalu pergi.

Rupanya meski masih kecil, gadis itu sudah diajarkan untuk bersikap tegar. Barangkali ia terpaksa harus kuat menjalani hidupnya sebelum ini, yang tanpa ayah. Tanpa keluarga lengkap. Dengan Ibu yang selalu sibuk bekerja, untuk membesarkannya seorang diri.

Sekalinya mengucapkan kalimat panjang, gadis itu malah memuji ibunya.

 _Mama tidak jahat. Selalu bekerja keras. Dia baik sekali, selalu tersenyum. Jangan membuatnya bersedih lagi._ Pinta gadis itu. Secara tidak langsung memohon agar Sasuke berhenti membenci Mamanya.

Tetapi Sasuke tidak peduli.

Setahun kemudian, Sasuke merasa sudah tidak tahan lagi. Keluarga utuh? Nampaknya Sasuke tidak butuh. Itu hanya kebahagiaan semu.

Ia sudah muak.

Di sore itu ketika sang ayah baru pulang dari perjalanan dinasnya setelah sebulan pergi, akhirnya Sasuke meledak. Memaki ibu tirinya di depan sang ayah. Sengaja menindas adik tirinya. Selanjutnya, pertengkaran hebat tidak dapat dielakkan.

Selintas dilihatnya, wajah boneka milik adik tirinya mulai menunjukkan ekspresi. Tercengang. Sedih. Takut. Ditengah suara isakan, mamanya menyuruh gadis kecil itu untuk pergi bermain di luar. Ino berjalan ke taman sambil menangkup erat bola karetnya. Sendirian.

Lima menit kemudian, Sasuke berlari keluar rumah. Ia berteriak. Menyumpah. Mengutuk. Mengumpat. Benar-benar tak terkendali, sikapnya. Tipikal anak _broken home_ yang sedang meluapkan segala amarahnya. Membuat adiknya tersentak kaget melihatnya.

Sasuke berlari ke arah pagar. Mulai berjalan mundur melewatinya, melihat wajah marah ayahnya.

Ia tak memperhatikan jalanan. Tak peduli ketika sebuah sepeda motor melaju kencang hampir menabraknya. Terakhir diingatnya adalah teriakan cemas adiknya yang terdengar dari arah samping. Sasuke menoleh. Dilihatnya wajah sang adik yang tengah berlari ke arahnya sambil menjulurkan tangan, berteriak memperingatkan.

Tapi ditengah emosi yang tersulut, Sasuke tidak bisa dengar. Hanya diam melongo kebingungan. Lalu setelahnya, ia merasakan tubuhnya ditubruk keras, didorong kuat oleh tubuh mungil adiknya. Dan suara jeritan sang adik mereda. Digantikan bunyi bedebam saat tubuh mungil itu terpental ke jalanan keras. Tertabrak lumayan keras oleh tunggangan besi yang lewat terlalu melipir sepanjang garis batas trotoar rumahnya. Yang tadi nyaris menabraknya.

Seketika mata Sasuke terbelalak dalam syok. Terdengar jeritan ibunya. Terlihat kepanikan ayahnya. Nampak tubuh adik tirinya terkulai lemas di permukaan keras jalanan, nyaris tewas hilang kesadaran. Selanjutnya, semua berlalu cepat. Suara sirine ambulan mengalun nyaring. Adik yang dibencinya itu dibawa pergi. Meninggalkan sebuah lubang besar di batin Sasuke.

Malam terlewat. Tak ada tanda gadis kecil itu akan membuka mata.

Sasuke masih tampak hilang arah. Melamun tak percaya. Ayah kandungnya terus menyalahkannya. Membentaknya habis-habisan. Namun ibu tirinya melindungi mati-matian. Wanita yang selalu dibencinya itu . . ternyata tidak berpura-pura menyayanginya.

Seminggu terlewat. Tubuh gadis itu masih terbaring lemah. Selang-selang infus masih membelitnya. Tetapi sepasang safir biru indahnya mulai terbuka.

"Ma . . ma?" gumamnya sangat lemah.

Sasuke mengerjap panik. Hanya ada dirinya di ruangan bertirai putih itu. Karena Sasuke menolak untuk pergi selama beberapa hari ini. Ia melangkah mendekat, memandangi sosok tak berdaya di depannya.

Melihat sorot kosong di mata gadis kecil yang tak berdosa itu, mulut Sasuke mulai bergetar. "Kenapa," Badannya ikut gemetaran, "Kenapa kau melindungiku?"

Hal itu yang paling ingin ia tahu.

Ino hanya berkedip lemah. " _Nii . . chan_ . . ?"

"Kenapa," Sasuke bertanya lagi, "Padahal aku sering membentakmu. Mengusirmu. Sudah jahat padamu. Tapi kenapa kau malah melindungiku?" tak kuasa bocah lelaki itu sampai menjerit. Meminta jawaban dari berbagai 'kenapa' yang menghantuinya. Tak peduli apa adik tirinya yang masih belia itu mengerti perkataannya atau tidak. "Memangnya apa pentingnya aku buatmu?"

Ino terdiam. Pandangannya masih terarah ke atas. Kepalanya tidak bisa digerakkan. Didengarnya samar-samar suara isakan dari arah sang kakak. Maka ia mulai bergumam. " _Nii . . chan_ . . . Ino senang . . bisa . . punya kakak."

Gadis itu tetap tak menangis. Sekujur tubuhnya terbaring tak bisa digerakkan. Sasuke tahu dia sedang kesakitan. Tetapi wajahnya tidak menyiratkan demikian. Wajah manis itu malah tersenyum ringkih.

Gadis kecil itu kuat, tidak seperti dirinya.

Seketika itu tangisan Sasuke pecah. Raungannya terdengar sampai ke luar. Mengundang para suster yang berjaga untuk datang berhamburan ke dalam ruangan. Begitu pula dengan kedua orang tuanya. Sontak tercengang melihat Sasuke tengah memeluk erat tubuh adiknya.

Setelah berkata seperti itu Ino kembali tertidur tenang, akibat obat bius yang sengaja diberikan dokter untuk meredam sakit di tubuh mungilnya. Beruntung, nyawanya bisa terselamatkan.

Seketika itu Sasuke berjanji. Akan menyayangi adik tirinya lebih dari apa pun dan siapa pun di dunia ini.

Ino kecil pernah hampir mati untuk melindunginya yang kurang ajar.

.

.

Hari itu diguyur hujan. Curahan air langit membasahi gundukan tanah makam kedua orang tuanya. Sasuke hanya terdiam kaku. Masih belum percaya, ayah ibunya tiba-tiba pergi meninggalkannya berdua saja dengan adiknya.

" _Hha . . aahh . . Uuu_ . ."

Sasuke mengerjap.

Raungan sang adik memecah lamunannya. Gadis kecil itu tengah menangis tak terkendali. Berteriak tak henti memanggil nama ayah ibunya. Sasuke berkedip, masih terdiam memandanginya. Dilihatnya, tubuh mungil Ino sedang gemetaran.

Adiknya yang tak pernah menangis sebelumnya, kini sedang menjerit kencang.

Sasuke segera memeluk tubuh mungil adik tirinya itu. ' _Jangan khawatir, Ino. Sampai kapan pun, aku akan menjagamu._ '

Janji seumur hidupnya, kini telah bertambah.

.

.

Sasuke sangat memanjakan adiknya.

Setelah orang tuanya meninggal, hidup Ino tergantung pada dirinya. Sebagai seorang kakak, ia mendidik Ino dengan sangat ketat. Berusaha memproteksinya dari apa pun. Meski begitu, ia terus memanjakan sang adik dengan curahan kasih sayang. Seiring dengan membuat gadis itu tegar dengan caranya. Membubuhinya dengan banyak sentuhan menenangkan. Menyamankannya dengan perlindungan. Membelikan apa pun yang Ino mau. Memberikan apa pun yang diinginkannya.

Kecuali kebebasan.

Membuat Ino kecil yang tadinya selalu tegar dan mandiri, perlahan berubah menjadi manja dan bergantung pada sang kakak.

Sasuke selalu memperhatikan perkembangan gadis kecil itu. Ia terus tumbuh besar. Masa kanak-kanak. Memasuki remaja. Sampai menjadi gadis dewasa. Sasuke menyaksikan perubahannya. Cantik. Lugu. Menarik. Polos. Menawan. Nakal. Meski tetap bersikap manja padanya. Sasuke menyukai itu, Ino yang selalu butuh kehadirannya.

Penebusan atas rasa bersalahnya berubah menjadi kewajiban untuk menjaga adiknya. Kewajiban itu berubah menjadi kebiasaan. Dan seiring berjalannya waktu, kebiasaan itu berubah menjadi sesuatu yang lain. Perasaan baru. Entah sejak kapan. Kebiasaan yang berganti menjadi keinginan, dan berujung pada keserakahan.

Sasuke bertambah sadar keposesifannya kini semakin beralasan. Ia tidak ingin memberikan gadis itu pada siapa pun. Ia yang telah membesarkan Ino sendirian. Maka hanya Sasuke yang berhak atas adiknya.

Sasuke ingin memiliki sang adik hanya untuk dirinya.

Tetapi meski tak ada hubungan darah, Ino masihlah adiknya. Semakin gadis itu memasuki masa pendewasaan semakin Sasuke tak bisa menahan diri. Tengoklah wajah manis nan elok yang semakin cantik itu. Sikap manja nan nakal yang semakin menggemaskan itu. Tubuh mungil nan ringkih yang semakin matang itu. Sasuke bisa hilang kendali dibuatnya.

Namun ia tak mau menakuti sang adik. Melakukan hal yang melebihi batas. Itu tidak boleh. Hanya akan merusak hubungan persaudaraan mereka. Sasuke tidak mau.

Tak mau membuat Ino gelisah atas keegoisannya.

Lantas, apa yang harus ia lakukan?

Akhirnya Sasuke hanya bisa mengalihkan perhatiannya, dengan sengaja menyibukan diri dalam pekerjaan.

 **. . .**

" _Nii-chan,_ sarapannya sudah siap."

Sasuke mengerjap. Ia sempat menengok ke arah jendela besar di sudut kanan ruangan yang ditempatinya itu. Hari sudah semakin terang di luar sana. Selama itu kah ia melamun?

Sasuke menoleh ke sudut kiri ruangan, melihat adiknya tengah berdiri di depan meja kabinet dapur sambil melepas _apron_ nya.

Sang kakak mulai bangkit dan menghampiri gadis itu.

"Jarang sekali _nii-chan_ bisa ketiduran di sofa. "Komentar Ino, terkekeh jahil. "Apa aku mengganggu?" tanyanya.

Sasuke menggeleng.

Ino tersenyum. "Aku sudah memanaskan air di kamar mandi. Tapi sarapannya juga sudah siap. Jadi, mau yang mana dulu?"

Tetapi bukannya segera menjawab, Sasuke malah diam. Masih betah memandangi wajah cantik adik tirinya.

Gadis itu sudah benar-benar dewasa sekarang.

Dulu, Sasuke cemas jika dirinya telah menyalah-gunakan arti dari hubungan persaudaraan mereka. Memanfaatnya untuk kepentingan perasaannya sendiri. Menyentuh adiknya sesuka hati sebagai kedok pencurahan kasih sayang. Menyokongnya supaya tetap tegar. Sengaja mengukung Ino dengan alasan untuk melindunginya.

Padahal jika direnungkan . . Karena ada sang adik lah, Sasuke bisa terus melangkah ke depan. Selama ini . . Justru ia lah yang telah dilindungi gadis itu.

Sasuke tersenyum tipis sambil meraih sebelah pipi Ino. Membelainya pelan. Dilihatnya, si gadis sedang balik menatapnya keheranan.

Kini gayung telah bersambut. Bukankah sekarang Sasuke sudah tidak perlu sungkan?

Lelaki itu mulai merengkuh tubuh adiknya ke dalam pelukan. Tanpa ada aba-aba, langsung mendaratkan ciuman dalam di bibir gadis itu.

Ino kaget. " _N-nii, umm nii. . chan?_ "

Didengarnya lenguh penasaran sang adik lolos di antara ciuman mereka, namun Sasuke terus melanjutkan aksinya. Dikecupinya garis rahang gadis itu sampai ke pipinya. Membuat Ino meremas pundaknya erat.

Memabukkan, sensasi ini . . rasa ini. Menyenangkan bisa menyalurkannya.

Kini bibir Sasuke telah sampai di daun telinga Ino. Tubuh gadis itu menegang.

"Aku lebih menyayangimu, Ino." bisik sang kakak, membalas ungkapan gadis itu yang diucapkan jauh sebelumnya.

Dirasakannya Ino mengangguk patah-patah, menahan sensasi geli yang disebabkan oleh sentuhan mulut kakaknya. "M-makanan, uumm, dan airnya bisa dingin." Suaranya bergetar. " _Nii-_ mmph,"

Sang kakak kembali membungkam mulutnya dengan ciuman. Ino hanya bisa menyerah kenikmatan. Keheranan dengan sikap kalem kakaknya yang mendadak berubah menjadi seagresif ini.

Sasuke memang . . sedang tidak ingin melepaskan gadis itu sekarang.

 **-TBC-**

* * *

Masih pagi tapi sudah empat kali aja LOL Lanjutkan!

Idenya mainstream ya, tapi yasudah~ Penampilan Layla disini aku ambil dari Layla Hamilton, yang penasaran silakan kepo di om gugel.

Sasu side nih XD ino udh diincer dari dulu ternyata muahahaha~

Cerita yang lain nanti diapdet kok, tunggu aja yaa hehe

 **A/N : Bagi _reader_ yang masih di bawah umur, diharap berhenti baca sampai disini saja.**

 **Thanks for caring. Review lagiii :)**

Updated : 22.01.2017


	10. Chapter 10 - Midnight

**Disclaimer : I do not own Naruto.**

 **WARNING : RATE M! NC-17.**

 **Words : 3.075. One-shot.**

 **KONTEN MULAI DEWASA. YANG DIBAWAH UMUR DILARANG BACA! I WARNED YOU!**

 **DONT LIKE, DONT READ. DONT COMMENT!**

* * *

 **Knot.**

By **VikaKyura.**

 **\- Midnight -**

* * *

"Kenapa harus gelap-gelapan?" tanya Sasuke penasaran.

"Supaya lebih bisa menghayati saja." Ino terkekeh. Safir birunya berpendar saat merefleksikan cahaya televisi yang merupakan satu-satunya sumber penerangan di ruangan itu.

Keduanya sedang duduk lesehan di atas karpet. Punggung Sasuke bersandar pada sofa, sementara kedua lengannya mendekap tubuh Ino yang sedang menyender nyaman pada dada bidangnya.

Lelaki itu menunduk untuk memperhatikan adiknya. Si gadis masih asik mengunyah camilan sambil terus menonton tayangan film yang sedang diputar di layar kaca sedari tadi. Sasuke mengerutkan kening. Si adik terlalu serius pada tontonan dan makanannya, sampai-sampai sang kakak merasa terabaikan.

Maka, ketika Ino hendak mengangkat tangannya lagi sejajar mulut, Sasuke segera menahan suapan tersebut.

Sontak gadis itu mendongak, seraya sedikit memutar kepalanya ke arah sang kakak.

"Apa yang sedang kau lakukan?" Tanya suara maskulin Sasuke.

"Hn?" Alis pirang Ino sempat terangkat. "Ah, ini?" Ia mengacungkan sebutir cokelat di tangannya. "Aku sedang makan cokelat, memangnya _nii-chan_ tidak lihat?"

Sasuke menatap gadis itu datar. "Bukannya kau punya pantangan untuk tidak makan camilan malam-malam?"

Diingatkan seperti itu, Ino malah menyeringai tanpa beban. "Nonton film tengah malam tidak akan lengkap tanpa ngemil." Jawabnya enteng, masih memamerkan sederetan gigi putihnya. "Lagipula besok _weekend,_ kau jadi bisa menemaniku berolahraga seharian kan. Hehe."

Dilihat Ino, sang kakak merengut. Untuk urusan tersebut, entah mengapa Sasuke selalu diikut-sertakan. Tetapi lelaki itu tidak pernah menolak, hanya diam saja sambil mengerutkan keningnya. Berterimakasih pada adiknya yang gemar berolahraga itu, kakaknya jadi ikut terkena imbasnya. Badan Sasuke jadi ikutan tegap dan atletis.

Ekspresi Sasuke membuat Ino lanjut terkikik geli. "Mau?" tawarnya, sengaja mengangkat tangannya mendekati mulut kakaknya.

Sasuke mendelik singkat ke arah cokelat berbentuk bulat yang sedang teracung itu. Kemudian diraupnya makanan tersebut tanpa ragu, membuat Ino tertawa kecil melihatnya. Namun, bukannya segera mengunyah dan menelannya, Sasuke malah menekukkan kepalanya untuk mendekati wajah Ino. Lelaki itu menyuapkan cokelat tersebut pada adiknya, langsung lewat mulutnya.

Sasuke sengaja mengemut lama-lama bibir ranum si adik dan butir cokelat itu secara bersamaan.

"Upft," Ino dibuat kaget dengan suapan dadakan tersebut. Ia segera mengunyah makanan yang telah masuk di mulutnya itu dengan cepat, dan menelannya sekaligus.

 _Gluk._

Setelah mulutnya kembali kosong, sontak gadis itu menggembungkan pipinya. "Huh. Kalau tidak mau ya sudah." Gerutunya, masih agak kaget tapi sama sekali tidak terdengar jengkel. Sebersit garis merah mulai muncul di pipinya, karena barusan bibir sang kakak mengecup miliknya.

Kini Sasuke yang terkekeh melihat adik tirinya itu sedang cemberut menggemaskan.

Ketika Ino hendak kembali menarik kepalanya, Sasuke segera menahan dagu gadis itu agar Ino tetap mendongak kepadanya. Si lelaki kembali menurunkan kepalanya, sekarang untuk meraup lembut bibir si gadis. Kali ini benar-benar mencium bibir adiknya itu.

Meski sedikit dibuat terkejut, si gadis merespon dengan memejamkan mata. Ia tak menolak lumatan pelan mulut Sasuke di bibirnya. Sepertinya Ino tak akan pernah bisa menolak.

"Aku mau." Bisik Sasuke sesaat setelah melepas ciumannya. Jemarinya mengusap bibir lembab milik adiknya. "Ini manis. Aku suka." Lanjut lelaki itu, entah merujuk pada cokelat atau bibir Ino. Yang jelas si lelaki sedang menjilati noda cokelat yang sekarang menempel di bibirnya.

Ino merona. Ia segera meluruskan kepalanya ke depan dengan gerakan canggung, tiba-tiba saja merasa gugup. "Eerr, mau lagi?" tanya gadis itu, kembali mengacungkan butiran cokelat selanjutnya. Tanpa menoleh lagi.

"Hn," gumam Sasuke, kali ini benar-benar memagut cokelat tersebut dan memakannya.

Lelaki itu menyandarkan kepalanya di sebelah sisi kepala pirang si gadis, dan memeluk tubuh mungil itu lebih erat lagi. Membuat Ino meringsut nyaman. Gadis itu terus menyuapi kakaknya sampai camilannya habis tak bersisa.

Seterusnya mereka lanjut menonton film komedi romantis itu dalam diam. Ralat, tepatnya Sasuke yang diam kebosanan, sementara Ino terus-terusan terkikik melihat serangkaian adegan konyol di layar kaca.

"Kalau bosan mendingan _nii-chan_ tidur saja." Ujar Ino saat merasakan pundaknya berangsur memberat akibat menumpu kepala Sasuke. Jemarinya membelai pelan rambut _raven_ sang kakak.

Sasuke tak menyahut. Ia memang sudah bosan menonton, tetapi memeluk manja adiknya seperti ini sama sekali tak membuatnya mengantuk. Lelaki itu malah asik mengendus-endus leher Ino. "Memangnya, siapa yang memaksa untuk ditemani nonton film tengah malam begi—"

"Ah!"

Ucapan Sasuke terpotong saat Ino mendadak memutar tubuhnya menghadap lelaki itu, dan bangkit bertumpu di lututnya. Si gadis cepat-cepat menempatkan telapak tangannya untuk menutup kedua mata Sasuke.

Si lelaki agak tersentak. "Apa yang sedang kau lakukan?" tanyanya. Penglihatannya tiba-tiba berubah gelap. Tapi adiknya tak menjawab. "Lepaskan tanganmu, Ino."

Masih menengok ke arah televisi, gadis itu berucap. "Tidak bisa, Kak. Kau dilarang untuk melihat."

"Hm?" Sasuke mencoba menarik lengan Ino, tapi si gadis tetap berusaha menutupi penglihatannya. "Kenapa?" tanya Sasuke lagi.

"Adegannya tiba-tiba berubah panas."

Sasuke merengut. "Lalu?"

"Umm, kau bisa berpikiran mesum kalau lihat."

Mendengar jawaban polos adiknya itu, refleks Sasuke mendengus geli. "Aku bukan anak kecil." Ia menggenggam kedua pergelangan tangan Ino, dan menurunkan paksa lengan gadis itu dari matanya.

Si gadis berjengit. Spontan ia kembali menghalangi Sasuke untuk melihat, tapi kali ini menggunakan dadanya. Ino menenggelamkan wajah Sasuke di sana.

Sial. Ino meringis. Adegan di layar televisi sedang panas-panasnya. Malahan suara pekikan _akh uuhkh_ , desahan _ah aahh_ bahkan erangan _m_ _nn eeumhh_ sudah mulai terdengar.

Demi apa! Hinata tak pernah bilang kalau film komedi yang direkomendasikannya ada adegan vulgar sampai separah ini! Sengaja menyuruh Ino menonton film tersebut dengan kakaknya segala. Gadis jahil itu pasti sudah ketularan mesum dari pacarnya. _Kubunuh kau nanti, Hinata._

Sambil masih menyumpah dalam hati, Ino mendecak ngeri pada televisi. Tapi kini tangannya sedang digenggam sang kakak, jadi Ino tidak bisa meraih _remote_ untuk mematikan tayangan porno itu.

"Filmnya benar-benar berubah erotis sekarang. Lebih baik _nii-chan_ jangan menonton." Ujarnya berusaha tetap kalem. Kini tangannya mencoba untuk menutup paksa telinga si lelaki.

Pelipis Sasuke berkedut. "Dan kau bebas untuk menontonnya?" suaranya serak akibat teredam dada Ino.

Ino agak melonjak saat merasakan nafas hangat Sasuke menyentuh kulit di dadanya ketika lelaki itu bicara, yang memang daerah tersebut selalu lebih sensitif dari pada area lain tubuhnya. Tapi gadis itu tetap berusaha menata diri.

" _W-well_ , riset mengatakan otak wanita tidak akan langsung terkoneksi pada pikiran mesum, beda dengan laki-laki. Jadi aku bisa tahan."

Sasuke mendenguskan kekehan lagi. Lalu tanpa aba-aba, kedua tangannya yang semula menggenggam lengan Ino, kini mulai pindah mendekap erat punggung gadis itu. Si gadis memekik.

"Asal kau tahu," bisik Sasuke, "Posisimu sekarang ini saja cukup bisa membuatku berpikiran seperti itu."

Dirasakannya, badan si gadis mulai menegang.

Seketika Ino melepaskan wajah kakaknya dan segera merenggangkan tubuhnya. Ia menunduk untuk menatap kaget Sasuke yang sedang mendongak padanya. Safir biru beningnya melebar. " _N-nii-chan_ juga bisa berpikiran mesum?"

Sasuke balik menatap adiknya datar. Memangnya gadis itu menganggapnya apa, eh? Bocah ingusan? Lelaki suci? Pria yang kelewat polos?

Kheh. Sasuke tertawa. "Hn. Sedari tadi." Bisiknya sensual. "Aku sudah memikirkan hal-hal mesum yang bisa saja kulakukan padamu, sejak tadi." Ulangnya, sambil _onyx_ nya menelusuri kulit mulus adiknya yang hanya terbalut oleh gaun malam minim berwarna putih susunya yang biasa.

Ino membulatkan _aqua_ nya lagi. Seolah tak pernah menyangka kakaknya yang _so cool_ itu ternyata memang bisa berpikiran kotor, seperti lelaki kebanyakan. Ditambah, Ino tak pernah menduga sang kakak bisa mengaku semudah itu.

Si gadis masih tampak syok, namun belum juga memundurkan tubuhnya. Ia hanya menelan ludah.

Sasuke menyeringai. Lugu sekali, adiknya itu. Tapi benarkah gadis yang biasa bertingkah nakal itu bisa sepolos ini?

"Kau fikir tubuhmu tidak akan membuatku terangsang?" tanyanya, perlahan kembali menarik tubuh Ino mendekat.

Si gadis berjengit lagi saat merasakan wajah Sasuke kembali tenggelam di belahan dadanya. Ino masih kehilangan kata.

Sasuke sengaja mengecup kulit di sekitar lembah dada gadis itu, memberinya peringatan. "Jadi, jangan menggodaku seperti ini lagi." desisnya. "Lain kali aku tidak akan tahan . . dan bisa kelepasan."

Lelaki itu mulai merenggangkan tubuh Ino. Sudah cukup main-mainnya.

Si gadis menghela nafas dalam. Ia gugup sekali. Jantungnya berdebar kencang.

Ino memang sedikit jahil dan nakal, tapi nyatanya gadis itu masih polos secara praktek. Disentuh begini saja oleh Sasuke, sudah bisa membuat seluruh bulu kuduknya berdiri. Tapi berakting selalu menjadi keahliannya. Sang kakak tidak boleh tahu bahwa dirinya memang sedang sangat grogi saat ini.

Jadi, bukannya cepat-cepat menarik badannya untuk menjauh, Ino malah mencengkram masing-masing pundak sang kakak.

"Apa kau tidak suka?" tanyanya, memiringkan kepala. Gadis itu mengerucutkan mulutnya saat benaknya tiba-tiba kembali mempertanyakan tipe wanita kesukaan sang kakak.

Sasuke menaikkan pelipisnya.

"Biasanya juga kau senang jika dinyamankan memakai ini." Ino sengaja membusungkan dada. "Apa kakak tidak suka dengan dada besarku ini?" Ulang si gadis bertanya manja.

Sontak Sasuke melebarkan mata. Sedetik selanjutnya ia merengut. "Aku suka semua yang melekat pada tubuhmu." Jawabnya segera.

" _Hhmmm_?" Alis pirang Ino terangkat. "Lalu mengapa kau tampak enggan dipeluk olehku seperti tadi?"

Dalam keremangan itu, safir biru Ino menatap tajam obsidian hitam Sasuke. Tatapan yang mengundang. Di belakang mereka, adegan demi adegan film terus berputar. Namun keduanya tidak mempedulikan.

Sasuke balik memandang gadis itu intens. "Sudah kubilang, aku bisa kelepasan kendali."

"Kendali untuk apa?" tanya Ino lagi, memperkuat cengkramannya. Menantang.

Untuk apa, katanya? Sasuke terdiam sejenak. Ia yakin gadis itu tahu apa yang ia maksud, dan akan mengarah kemana pembicaraan mereka selanjutnya. Namun Ino tetap saja memancingnya untuk meneruskan. Gadis itu sedang sengaja menggodanya, kah? Atau benar-benar tidak paham? Yang pasti Sasuke harus kembali memberinya peringatan.

"Untuk tidak menyerangmu." gumam Sasuke. Ia kembali mengangkat lengannya untuk meraih tengkuk Ino, lalu menekukkan kepala gadis itu. "Seperti ini." lanjutnya berbisik.

Selanjutnya, Sasuke memagut lembut bibir Ino. Melumatnya pelan. Mengulumnya lama-lama. Semakin dalam, tapi gadis itu tak menolak ciumannya. Kepala mereka mulai bergerak secara berirama. Si gadis merangkul erat kepala belakang kakaknya.

Saat Sasuke mulai menggunakan lidahnya untuk membasahi bibir gadis itu, Ino melenguh. Otomotis ia merenggangkan bibirnya. Maka Sasuke terus melesakkan lidahnya ke dalam mulut Ino. Memainkannya di sana, menjelajahi setiap inci mulut si gadis. Rasanya menakjubkan, lembut dan licin. Membuat adiknya mengerang lebih keras.

" _Mmnn."_

Sasuke merasa rambutnya mulai dijambak. Ia hanya menyeringai di antara ciuman panasnya, belum berniat untuk berhenti. Tapi Ino mulai kehabisan nafas, maka ia terpaksa melepas bibir empuk, kenyal dan basah milik gadis itu.

Ino terengah. Salivanya menjuntai keluar, membasahi dagunya. Wajahnya memerah dan memanas bersamaan. Ia memandang kakaknya penasaran. Ini pertama kalinya mereka melakukan ciuman bergairah seperti itu.

Tapi kemudian Sasuke kembali melakukan ciuman panas tersebut untuk kedua kalinya. Ia sengaja membelaikan lidahnya pada lidah Ino, menyesapnya, mendominasinya. Membuat gadis itu mengerang lebih dalam. " _Nnnmm_."

Nafas Ino menderu lagi.

Kini sang kakak mulai menciumi garis sepanjang rahangnya, lalu turun untuk mengecupi batang lehernya untuk menghisap, menjilat, menggigit dan mencumbu kulitnya di berbagai titik. Meninggalkan beberapa noda merah di sana. Ino menggeliat sembari memejamkan matanya erat-erat. Merasakan kenikmatan yang menjalari tubuhnya.

"Hhh." Ino menghela nafas dalam.

Sasuke kembali menurunkan wajahnya, mulai menjilati tulang selangka si gadis. Lidah nakalnya terus turun sampai ke daerah lembah dada Ino yang sedang naik-turun secara sensual akibat engahan nafas beratnya.

Membuat Ino menggelinjang. "Uhh . ."

Sampai akhirnya, kedua tangan Sasuke mulai menangkup pinggul Ino, dan meringsutkan tubuh gadis itu mendekat ke pangkal pahanya. Ia sengaja menekankan pinggul si adik tepat di atas kejantanannya yang sudah menegang sedari tadi.

Merasakan itu, Ino memekik sambil melonjak. "Ahh!"

Kali ini Sasuke berhenti. Tapi ia belum mau memindahkan tubuh adiknya. Menahan posisi mereka. Sasuke hanya mendongak.

Ino mulai membuka matanya, melihat sang kakak sedang menyeringai ke arahnya.

 _Aquamarine_ itu mulai beriak.

"Lihat? Begini saja, kau sudah gemetaran." Bisik Sasuke.

Ino menggigit bibirnya. Matanya tergenang. Ia pasti sedang terlihat konyol sekarang. Si gadis segera mengangkat badannya dari pangkuan sang kakak. Membuat posisi pinggulnya merenggang lebih aman.

Kemudian, Ino langsung menyondongkan tubuhnya untuk merengkuh pundak sang kakak. Menyembunyikan wajahnya di sana, memeluk erat leher lelaki itu. " _Nii-chan_ curang." Gumamnya pelan. "Selalu bisa mengaturku seperti ini."

"Karena kau selalu perlu diperingatkan." Timpal Sasuke, mengelus lembut rambut pirang si adik. Dirasakannya tubuh Ino masih sedikit tegang. Ah, mungkin ia sudah keterlaluan.

Namun tak disangka, Ino malah kembali mendudukkan pinggulnya di atas pinggul sang kakak. Membuat Sasuke sedikit melonjak. Ia kembali menegang.

Tiba-tiba Ino terkekeh nakal. "Aku mencintaimu." Bisiknya seduktif tepat di telinga lelaki itu. "Kau selalu terlihat berusaha keras menahan dirimu. Tapi kenapa? Apa kau tidak lelah?"

Sasuke menahan diri untuk tidak mengerang. Gesekan di kejantanannya mulai membuat kepalanya pening akibat berusaha menahan nafsunya yang kembali nyaris hilang kontrol. Sepertinya si adik berencana untuk membalas perlakuannya barusan. Buruknya, keremangan ruangan memperparah keadaan benaknya.

"Berhenti bergerak seperti itu, Ino." Titahnya.

Tapi si gadis mengabaikan. Ia malah menempelkan payudaranya erat di dada Sasuke. Membuat lelaki itu membuang nafas dalam.

Ino menjadi gemas sekali rasanya. Ia sudah terlanjur bertingkah nakal, dan kakaknya sampai menggodainya seperti barusan. Kenapa ia harus berhenti sekarang?

"Apa aku . ." Bisik gadis itu lagi. "Belum cukup dewasa untuk membuatmu melihatku sebagai seorang wanita?" Kini Ino mulai mendongak. Kedua tangannya menangkup sisi wajah Sasuke. Bibirnya mulai menekan kuat sebelah pipi lelaki itu. " _Mmmnch_." Nafasnya dihembuskan pelan-pelan, sengaja menyapu lembut kulit wajah Sasuke. "Apa aku kurang seksi?" desisnya, kini mengecupi leher sang kakak lambat-lambat. "Apa kau benar-benar tidak tergoda?"

Sasuke hanya bisa mengatupkan mulutnya kuat-kuat, berusaha menahan diri.

Gadis itu kembali mendongak.

 _Aqua_ nya menatap lurus _onyx_ si lelaki, intonasinya mengundang. "Padalah _Onii-chan_ boleh menyerangku kalau kau mau . ." bisiknya manja dengan raut seduktif.

 _Onyx_ sang kakak melebar. Pertahanan Sasuke . . buyar sudah.

 _Bruk._

Sedetik selanjutnya, tubuh si gadis diputar dan dihempaskan pelan ke atas karpet berbulu lembut yang menjadi alas lantai ruangan itu.

Ino memekik kaget. Kini Sasuke sudah merangkak di atasnya.

"Kau paham apa yang sedang kau lakukan?" suara Sasuke memberat.

Lelaki itu mulai menurunkan badannya untuk menindih tubuh mungil gadis yang sedang terbaring pasrah di bawahnya. "Kau tahu apa yang barusan kau katakan?" desisnya.

Ino kembali memekik nikmat.

"Sudah kubilang jangan mencoba untuk menggodaku." Lelaki itu balik berbisik. Ia mulai menghujani bibir Ino dengan serangkaian kecupan. Dari pelan sampai mendalam, dari manis sampai menuntut. Dari hati-hati sampai liar.

" _Hnnnn_."

". . atau kau akan tahu akibatnya." Lanjutnya. Kini mulutnya mulai menghisap leher si gadis, kedua lengannya memeluk erat punggung adiknya itu.

"Mmnn," Mulut Ino kembali meloloskan desahan.

Sasuke menggeser tangannya ke bagian depan, kini mulai meremas pelan perut Ino. Gadis itu melenguh lagi.

Lalu, si lelaki mulai menyingkap gaun malam Ino untuk menelusupkan satu tangannya masuk menelusuri kulit di bawah pakaiannya. Tangannya terus digerakkan naik sampai meraba sebelah payudara Ino, refleks gadis itu mengangkat punggungnya.

Ino melebarkan mata. "Uhh, _nii-_ "

Tapi Sasuke kembali membungkam mulutnya dengan ciuman.

Tangan nakal sang kakak kini sedang asik meraba, menekan, memijat dan meremas pelan buah dada Ino secara bergantian. Memanjakan area sensitif itu lambat-lambat. Jemarinya menikmati sensasi kenyal dan empuk sepasang payudara yang berukuran cukup besar itu.

"Eeemhh," Lenguhan Ino teredam bibir sang kakak. Lidah lelaki itu sedang menari-nari di dalam mulutnya.

"Puhaa." Ino menarik nafas dalam-dalam sesaat setelah sang kakak melepaskan bibirnya.

Lalu Sasuke mengangkat kepalanya. Tangannya berhenti bergerak liar, hanya mengelus-elus lembut sebelah payudara adiknya yang masih terbalut bra. Namun sentuhan itu masih cukup untuk bembuat Ino menggeliat.

Sasuke menilik ekspresi yang sedang dipasang wajah cantik Ino.

Gadis itu menatapnya dengan wajah merah padam. Matanya tergenang. Bibirnya digigit. Ekspresinya dipenuhi nafsu.

Sasuke menyeringai.

Ia segera melepaskan punggung gadis itu dan membuat satu tangannya yang lain untuk ikut bergabung memainkan kedua gundukan empuk dan kenyal milik si gadis.

" _Euuphhfthhhhh_." Ino mendesah panjang.

"Kau menyerah?" Sekali lagi Sasuke mengingatkan.

Ino menggeleng cepat-cepat. Ia tak mau kalah.

"Kheh. Keras kepala." Komentar si lelaki, namun ia tampak senang.

Sasuke kembali merendahkan wajahnya, sekarang menggigit bagian kenyal telinga Ino.

"Eemmnn,"

Ino meremas kuat rambut Sasuke. Ia tak pernah disentuh seperti ini. Ia tak pernah merasakan sensasi segila ini. Seluruh badannya terasa panas. Namun respon yang diberikan tubuhnya terhadap sentuhan liar kakaknya memberikan dampak yang sangat menyenangkan. Membuatnya hilang akal. Membuat tubuhnya kecanduan, seperti ekstasi. Benaknya menjadi berkabut dan fikirannya buyar. Jika bisa, pasti Ino sudah meledak sedari tadi.

Di bawah kain busana malamnya, tangan Sasuke masih betah meraba-raba buah dadanya.

Lalu tiba-tiba, gadis itu melonjak ketika satu tangan si lelaki mulai menyusup ke dalam bra-nya, menyentuh langsung kulit payudaranya.

" _Nii-chan . . haahh . ."_

Terasa hangat. Tubuh adiknya. Sasuke tidak mau berhenti menggerakkan tangannya.

Kemudian tangan penasaran itu mendorong bra tersebut ke atas, membuat kedua payudara Ino bebas. Sasuke berhenti sejenak.

Si gadis menahan nafas. Pelan-pelan ia menunduk, dan melihat Sasuke sedang memandangi payudaranya yang masih tertutup kain _sifon_ gaunnya, namun sudah tanpa bra. Puncak dada si gadis sedang menonjol jelas di sana. Putingnya yang mengeras tampak mengundang.

Ino kembali menggigit bibirnya.

Sejurus kemudian, Sasuke menurunkan kepalanya lagi, lalu meraup sebelah puncak payudara gadis itu dengan mulutnya.

Si gadis menghela nafas dalam.

"Ohh!" Ino menengadahkan kepalanya ke belakang.

Dirasakannya, tangan sang kakak masih memijat dan meremas lembut sebelah buah dadanya di dalam sana. Puncak payudaranya yang lain sedang dihisap kuat. Lidah sang kakak menjilat pelan putingnya yang masih tertutup itu secara melingkar, membuat kain yang melapisinya basah, menyesap puncaknya lagi, lalu menggigitnya.

" _Uunhh_ ," Ino membusungkan dada. Refleks ia menghisap punggung tangannya sendiri untuk meredam erangan. Tubuhnya menggeliat nikmat akibat perlakuan Sasuke.

Ditambah lagi di bawah sana, kejantanan Sasuke masih menggesek-gesek pinggulnya. Ino merasa area kewanitaannya sudah becek sekarang.

" _N-nii-chan._ " Lenguh Ino. Kenikmatan ini bisa membuatnya gila. "Ah . . _ahh_ ,"

Sasuke masih betah menyedot puting susu kenyal milik si gadis di mulutnya.

Jujur saja, ia menyenangi kegiatannya saat ini. Tubuh seksi adiknya yang memang sudah mencapai masa kedewasaan dari sejak beberapa tahun lalu itu, selalu membuatnya tergoda. Namun selama ini Sasuke harus berusaha keras untuk menahan diri, tak bisa menyerang adiknya begitu saja. Atau Ino akan berakhir takut padanya. Namun sekarang, sudah tak ada yang membatasinya lagi, kan?

Lagipula, gadis itu malah bersikap seolah memintanya . . diperlakukan demikian.

Membuat kendali sang kakak menghilang. Hasrat sedang benar-benar mengontrolnya sekarang. Tapi Sasuke akan berhenti jika si gadis memintanya untuk berhenti, mencegahnya berbuat lebih jauh dari ini.

Jika Ino menunjukkan penolakan, meski hanya sedikit keengganan, maka Sasuke akan berhenti.

Di bawahnya, Ino masih menggeliat keenakan. Suara lenguh, desahan, pekikan dan erangannya semakin terdengar seduktif dan sensual. Peluh sudah mulai mengucuri tubuh keduanya. Membuat Sasuke semakin tergoda, dan tidak bisa menahan diri.

" _Nii-chan, uhh_ , k-kau _haahhh_ . . mesum, _eemmh_!"

"Hemm," Si lelaki mengakui. Ia menahan geramannya. Tubuhnya pun sedang tersalur oleh kenikmatan.

Namun seperti yang ia bilang, gadis itu keras kepala. Lebih tepatnya, tidak mau kalah. Karenanya, kegiatan panas mereka di tengah malam itu terus berlanjut.

Tak ada yang bisa berhenti. Tak ada yang menginisiasi untuk mengalah. Tak ada yang mau menyerah duluan.

Keduanya sama-sama keras kepala . . dan terlanjur keenakan.

Meski kedepannya sentuhan yang semula berupa peringatan itu, harus dihentikan sesaat sebelum kegiatan ini semakin berbahaya.

Itu pun jika mereka bisa . . berhenti.

 **-TBC-**

* * *

 _ahh, aahh! unnhh, emmhh_ —! _That's hot enough, right_? * _lime_ buat pemanasan nyahahaahahahaha *DITABOKINMASA/

Sasu kok sama adik sendiri begitu amaaat XD

 **Rate M** aka **M** ature alias **M** esum detected. Jadi buat yg merasa belum **M** atang silakan undur diri baik-baik karena KONTEN CERITA SUDAH SEMAKIN DEWASA :)  
 _Well,_ aku udah 21+ jadi bebas ngeres (?) *DIGAMPAR/ btw, ini masuknya NC-17 atau NC-19 atau NC-21 ya?

 **WARNING** (sampai ditulis dengan **BOLD dan** **CAPSLOCK)** udah tertera di awal, jadi kalo ada yang masih nakal baca berarti ya . . tanggung jawab sendiri.

 **Ada yang mau berkomentar di kotak review? ditunggu :) :)**

Updated : 28.01.2017

* * *

oyaa panggil aku vika ajaa, salam kenal buat semuanya makasih udah baca, fav, alert dan review.

Betuul Layla hamilton itu yang di kaleido stage, anime lama XD  
sasu emang sayang pake banget sama ino, apalagi ino cantik seksi gemesin siapa sih yang ga bakal kelelep sama dia XD

Terus karena ceritanya udah mau nyampe akhir, ga bakal ada orang ketiga lagi, kan kemarin udah dimunculin jeles2nya dikit XD

Muahahaahah HAYATI BISA TEWAS EMANG KALO SERUMAH SAMA SI SASU mah LOL

BlendXBond udah diapdet btw, *promosi eheheh. **See you!**


	11. Chapter 11 - Bound

**Disclaimer : I do not own Naruto.**

 **Warning : OOC.** **17+**

 **Words : 2.165**

* * *

 **Knot.**

By **VikaKyura.**

\- **Bound** -

* * *

Pagi itu, Sasuke mulai terbangun dari tidurnya.

Ia membuka pelan _onyx_ nya. Iris gelapnya segera menampilkan pemandangan jendela besar sebuah kamar. Keremangan cahaya lampu ruangan itu telah berpadu dengan kilauan sinar mentari yang menyelinap masuk menembus krei jendela. Membuat Sasuke mengerjap-kerjapkan mata.

Ia segera sadar. Ini bukan kamarnya, melainkan kamar adiknya.

Sasuke menghela nafas pelan, seraya otaknya mengingat-ingat. Mereka-ulang memorinya, tentang kejadian semalam.

Ah. Tadi malam ia tergesa memindahkan dirinya dan adiknya ke dalam kamar tidur terdekat. Setelah mereka berdua sama-sama kelelahan akibat melakukan kegiatan . . yang cukup panas.

Pelan-pelan, lelaki itu menarik rangkulan lengannya atas tubuh gadis yang sedang terbaring nyaman di sampingnya. Kehangatan masih menyaluri tubuh keduanya, setelah semalaman mereka terus saling berdekapan erat. Lelaki itu sedikit merenggangkan tubuhnya, agar bisa menunduk untuk memandang adiknya yang masih meringkuk nyaman memeluknya.

Penampilan Ino sedang sangat sensual sekarang. Sasuke kembali menghela nafas.

Perlahan, lelaki itu berangsur bangkit ke dalam posisi duduk. Ia menyenderkan punggungnya ke badan ranjang. Satu tangan langsung meremas puncak kepalanya.

Semalam ia benar-benar telah kelepasan. Menyerang adiknya seperti itu . . Nyaris saja ia lupa diri. Beruntung, mereka bisa berhenti di saat terakhir. Berbahaya jika diteruskan.

Sasuke mendesah dalam.

Semula ia hanya bermaksud untuk memperingati, namun malah terus keenakan. Adiknya memang selalu berhasil membuatnya hilang kendali. Setelah kejadian semalam, apa gadis itu akan berakhir takut padanya? Sasuke mengacak rambut _raven_ nya dengan frustasi.

"Hhh."

Suara helaan nafas kembali mencuri atensi lelaki itu.

Sasuke menoleh ke arah adiknya lagi. Kedua mata gadis itu masih terpejam rapat.

Sasuke memperhatikan Ino yang sedang tertidur pulas. Tubuh gadis itu masih meringkuk nyaman menghadap ke arahnya. Wajah ayunya terlelap tentram. Ekspresinya damai sekali. Bibir ranumnya merenggang, menggoda Sasuke untuk meraupnya. Tapi lelaki itu berusaha mengabaikan.

Lalu pandangan _onyx_ nya merendah.

Selimut yang melapisi tubuh si gadis sedang menyingkap sampai pinggang, membuat tubuh semampai bagian atasnya terbuka. Bercak merah timbul di beberapa titik, tercetak jelas di sepanjang kulit leher dan pundaknya, sampai ke daerah dadanya. Ah, Sasuke yang telah membuatnya. _Hickey_ tersebut.

Tali gaun tidur Ino terlepas dari bahu dan jatuh menjuntai ke lengan atasnya. Mengakibatkan belahan dada gaunnya merendah, membuat semakin banyak kulit putih payudaranya terekspos. Nafasnya yang teratur membuat dada besar Ino tampak naik turun. Bra-nya lepas. Oh, Sasuke yang sudah melepasnya semalam.

Lembah payudara gadis itu itu tampak bebas, dan mengundang. Semalam kedua tangan Sasuke telah memainkan dua gundukan kenyal nan padat itu. Setelah merasakan langsung betapa empuknya, kini Sasuke seakan tidak bisa berkedip memandangnya. Terlebih, kain gaun malam tipis yang sedang dipakai Ino sama sekali tidak berhasil menyembunyikan sepasang putingnya yang sedang menonjol jelas disana. Benar-benar menggoda Sasuke untuk mengulum puncak payudara itu di dalam mulutnya lagi.

Sasuke meneguk ludahnya.

Hn?

Lelaki itu cepat-cepat menghembuskan nafas berat. Mengenyahkan fikiran kotornya. Ah, dirinya pasti sedang gila semalam tadi. Dan kegilaan itu masih tersisa sampai sekarang.

Seharusnya, ia sudah terbiasa melihat tubuh Ino yang memang sering diekspos itu. Tapi kenapa sekarang, hanya dengan menatap pemandangan tersebut saja sudah berhasil membuatnya terangsang? Biasanya ia selalu bisa mengendalikan diri. Apa ini efek dari kegiatan mereka semalam?

"Kenapa?" Bisikan suara gadis itu tiba-tiba saja terdengar.

Sasuke mengerjap. Refleks ia menaikkan pandangannya. Ino sudah terjaga sekarang, dan tengah menatap lurus ke arahnya. Gadis itu mencermati ekspresi kakaknya yang sedang tampak sedikit gusar.

"Apa _nii-chan_ sedang ingin menyerangku lagi?" tanya gadis itu, polos. Pipinya sedang bersemu merah.

 _Deg._

Sasuke terpaku. Ia tak menjawab. Obsidian hitamnya melebar. Tapi si lelaki segera menata diri. Ia balik menatap gadis itu dengan ekspresi kalem. Kini ia melihat Ino mulai tersenyum jahil menggodainya.

Lalu, Sasuke merespon dengan mulai menyondongkan tubuhnya, seraya mengulurkan satu tangan untuk meraih kedua belah pipi Ino menggunakan jemarinya.

 _Cup._

Sasuke mencium lembut bibir gadis itu. Ino tidak menolak, tentu saja.

"Aku tidak akan melakukannya lagi." Bisik Sasuke, mencoba mengelak.

Setelahnya, si lelaki segera menarik kembali dirinya. Ia mulai menyingkap selimut yang menutupi kakinya, lalu meringsut ke tepian ranjang. Hendak beranjak turun dari kasur. Barangkali, itulah yang dinamakan grogi bagi seorang Uchiha Sasuke.

 _Greb._

Tapi Ino segera memegang satu lengan lelaki itu, menahannya untuk pergi.

Sasuke menengok ke arahnya lagi.

"Apa aku akan ditinggal begitu saja . . setelah _nii-chan_ puas menikmati tubuhku semalam?" ucap gadis itu polos, agak cemberut.

Sasuke kembali terpaku. Darimana adiknya belajar mengatakan kalimat seperti itu dengan wajah lugu nan merona manis begitu?

Tapi selanjutnya Sasuke terkekeh. "Kau benar-benar tidak takut aku menyerangmu seperti itu lagi, hm?" Ia menatap serius gadis itu. "Bagaimana jika aku benar-benar hilang kendali?"

Ino menggeleng. "Aku percaya kakak tidak akan melewati batas, jadinya aku tak perlu repot-repot menghentikan." Jawabnya.

"Kheh." Sasuke mendenguskan tawa. "Naif sekali."

Ino hanya balik menatap lelaki itu, seraya mengedikkan bahu. Tersenyum.

"Ayo bangun." Ajak Sasuke, mulai menarik lengan gadis itu.

Akan berbahaya jika mereka terus berada di atas ranjang seperti ini. Terlebih dengan penampilan berantakan adiknya yang menggoda iman seperti demikian. Bisa membuat pertahanan Sasuke kembali goyah.

Namun Ino tak segera bangun. Ia malah berkata manja. "Badanku sakit karena terus kau tindih dan remas-remas semalaman." Ia lanjut terkekeh. "Terutama di bagian sini." Gadis itu menangkup dadanya.

Ah. Apa gadis itu sedang mencoba menggodanya lagi? Sasuke berusaha bertahan. Ia menaikkan pelipisnya. "Jadi, kau ingin aku melakukan apa?" tanyanya.

Tapi Ino hanya merentangkan dua tangannya. "Gendong." Pintanya, masih dengan nada manja. Ia menyeringai cantik.

Heh. Lengkungan tipis terbentuk di sudut bibir Sasuke. Baguslah. Setelah diperlakukan olehnya seperti semalam, si gadis benar-benar tidak bersikap canggung. Malah terlihat nyaman. Membuat lelaki itu tak perlu khawatir Ino akan berubah sikap karena takut padanya.

Maka, Sasuke segera menuruti keinginan adiknya. Ia turun duluan dari kasur, lalu membungkuk untuk merengkuh tubuh Ino ke dalam gendongan.

Gadis itu masih menyeringai senang. Ia segera melingkarkan tangannya untuk merangkul erat leher sang kakak.

"Aku mencintaimu." Bisiknya pelan, seraya mencium lembut pipi Sasuke, lalu menyandarkan kepalanya di pundak lebar kakaknya.

Si lelaki mengeratkan gendongannya. "Aku lebih mencintaimu." Ujarnya.

Ino terkikik. "Lalu?" si gadis masih mendekap manja kakaknya.

Lelaki itu memelankan langkah. Ia menunduk untuk menatap serius gadis dalam gendongannya.

"Aku akan menjadikanmu, milikku." Ujar Sasuke.

x x x

Beberapa waktu lalu, Ino telah menjalani prosedur pergantian identitas diri untuk mengubah namanya kembali pada marga ibunya, Yamanaka, saat ia hendak memutuskan untuk pergi berkarir setelah lulus kuliah.

Ini dilakukan tanpa persetujuan Sasuke. Akibatnya, gadis cantik bermata biru itu sempat menyulut pertengkaran -yang lumayan serius- antara dirinya dengan sang kakak. Namun kini keputusan Ino tersebut malah berguna. Meski marga Yamanaka hanya bisa disandangnya untuk beberapa hari saja. Sebab gadis itu akan segera berakhir dengan menyemat marga Uchiha lagi.

Saat ini keduanya sedang berada di _S_ _hiyakusho_ kota itu.

Seorang petugas kantor tengah memeriksa surat-surat yang telah diserahkan padanya. Pasangan muda tersebut duduk di hadapan mejanya.

"Berkas yang diperlukan telah lengkap." Gumam sang petugas, sambil memandang dokumen di tangannya dengan tatapan gugup. Barangkali akibat Sasuke terus memandangnya tajam sedari tadi.

"Pernyataan izin menikah," sambungnya, kembali mengecek. "Surat keterangan tidak terikat," tambahnya. "Sak—"

"Lewat saja basa-basinya." Ujar Sasuke dingin. "Cepat berikan kami formulirnya."

Petugas yang sedari tadi menunduk tersebut langsung dibuat mendongak, dan seketika mengangguk. Ia menelan ludah, kentara sekali sedang tegang.

Saat ini Sasuke dan Ino sedang mendaftarkan pernikahan mereka secara hukum di kantor catatan sipil kota setempat.

Mereka telah menyelenggarakan upacara pernikahannya pagi tadi. Cukup sederhana saja, dengan dihadiri oleh orang-orang terdekat, yang juga tidak banyak. Sasuke tidak merasa perlu mengundang banyak orang. Cukup sedikit saja yang mengetahui bahwa status hubungan kakak-adik mereka telah berubah menjadi suami-istri.

Ino pun oke-oke saja. Lagipula, jika berita pernikahannya tersebar, pasti akan terjadi kehebohan besar karena banyak orang yang akan patah hati dibuatnya.

Setelah cukup kelagapan menyusun dokumen yang dipersiapkannya, cepat-cepat petugas kantor itu mengulurkan formulir registrasi pernikahan kepada pasangan di depannya. Sasuke dan Ino segera mengisinya. Begitu pula dengan para saksi yang disediakan kantor tersebut. Setelah prosedur registrasi pernikahan itu selesai dilakukan, maka keduanya telah resmi menjadi suami istri. Secara hukum.

Yeay.

.

.

"Hahaha. Barusan lucu sekali. Kau benar-benar menakutinya, _nii-chan._ "

Sekeluarnya mereka dari tempat itu, Ino belum juga berhenti tertawa.

"Jika dia lambat melakukan tugasnya, wajar saja bila perlu ditegur." Ujar Sasuke enteng.

Ino terkekeh lagi. Ia melingkarkan tangannya erat di lengan Sasuke. Sementara lelaki itu balik meremas kuat jemarinya.

Mereka hendak berjalan menuju mobil.

"Kau benar-benar akan mengajakku pergi ke luar kota?" Ino melanjutkan pembicaraan mereka yang sempat tertunda sebelumnya. "Untuk bulan madu?" tanyanya penuh harap.

"Untuk pindah rumah." Jawab Sasuke.

Ino menaikkan alisnya. "Kita akan pindah ke luar kota, dan tinggal di sana?" tanya gadis itu, kaget. Ia baru pertama kali mendengar berita ini. "Lalu pekerjaanmu?"

Sasuke mengangguk. "Aku bisa cari pekerjaan baru." Jawabnya santai.

"Tapi kenapa—"

"Aku memang berencana untuk pindah dari kota ini setelah menikahimu." Ungkap Sasuke. "Lagipula kuliahmu sudah beres."

Ino terkesiap. "S-sejak kapan kau merencanakannya?"

"Sejak dulu." Jawab Sasuke enteng.

Ino berkedip. Ia menghela nafas. "Wow. _Nii-chan_ kau menakutiku. Ternyata kau sudah mengincarku sedari dulu, ya?"

"Ya." Lelaki itu dengan mudahnya mengaku. "Jadi kau takut," Ia menoleh ke arah Ino. "Padaku?" Sasuke balik bertanya.

Ino terkekeh. "Tidak." Ia menggeleng. "Aku malah suka." Seringainya. "Tapi kenapa kau yakin sekali bahwa aku akan mau padamu?"

"Tentu saja kau harus mau." Timpal lelaki itu yakin. "Selama ini kau sudah ku nafkahi. Jadi kau mau atau tidak, aku tetap berhak atasmu."

"Ha? Kau akan memaksa?" Ino tertawa tidak percaya. Sang kakak tetap bersikap posesif seperti biasa.

Sasuke hanya mengedikkan bahu.

Mereka sudah sampai di depan mobil. Lelaki itu segera membukakan pintu untuk Ino.

"Hooo." Desis gadis itu pelan, sembari mendengus satu kali.

Huwaaa. Dasar curang. Dalam hati Ino meringis tidak percaya. Jadi selama ini, Sasuke sudah bisa masuk ke dalam skenario gadis nakal itu dengan sendirinya tanpa perlu digoda-goda?

Terus bersikap kalem, padahal dengan senang hati menikmati kelakuan bandel Ino, hm? Bisa saja. Selalu sukses membuat gadis itu merasa galau, baper dan terjebak dalam perasaan untuk hampir tiga tahunan. Kenapa tidak langsung bilang saja kalau suka dari dulu?

Ino memperhatikan Sasuke menduduki jok kemudi. Lelaki itu mulai menyalakan mesin mobil, dan menjalankannya pergi.

Si gadis mulai tersenyum seduktif. Bukankah yang terpenting, kini Ino sudah bisa memiliki sang kakak sesuka hati tanpa perlu dimodus-modusi lagi?

"Jadi _nii-chan_ ingin istri yang bagaimana?" Celetuk Ino tiba-tiba. "Wanita karir yang mandiri? Ibu rumah tangga yang luwes dan pintar? Atau nyonya rumah yang manis dan anggun? Aku bisa jadi semuanya."

Tapi Sasuke hanya diam saja. Membuat Ino mendengus.

"Kau terus seperti sekarang saja." Ujar lelaki itu pada akhirnya.

"Hm?"

"Aku tak keberatan meski kau tetap manja dan terus bergantung padaku seperti ini."

" _Hhhhm_?" Ino tertawa pelan. "Padahal kau pernah mengataiku menyusahkan." Komentar Ino.

Ugh. Sasuke mendadak menengok ke arah gadis yang kini sudah menjadi istrinya itu. "Kau tahu aku tidak serius mengatakannya kan?"

Ino hanya tertawa pelan sambil mengedikkan bahu. Ia membuang pandang.

"Ino?"

"Jadi, kau suka istri rasa adik ya?" ucapnya, mengalihkan topik pembicaraan. " _Onii-chan_ , kau bisa saja."

Sasuke kembali fokus pada kemudinya. "Berhenti memanggilku begitu." Pinta Sasuke.

"Hm?" Si gadis menaikkan alis. "Berhenti untuk memanggilmu _nii-chan_?"

"Ya."

"Ah. Kau tidak mau dipanggil _onii-chan_ oleh istrimu?" Ino terkekeh. "Tapi aku masih adikmu juga." Cuapnya. "Wew. Kau lucu seka- _aawpft_!"

Tiba-tiba Sasuke menjulurkan satu lengannya dan menjembel pipi gadis itu. Meski tahu si gadis sedang bercanda, tapi ia tetap tidak suka diolok begitu. "Kau sudah bukan adikku lagi." timpalnya.

Ino segera menghempas pelan tangan Sasuke. "Hati-hati kalau sedang menyetir." Komentarnya. Ino sempat mengerucutkan mulutnya, lalu kembali menyeringai.

"Kalau begitu kupanggil begini saja," Ino mulai terkikik jahil. Ia menyondongkan tubuhnya ke samping. "Oppa~" ucapnya dimanja-manjakan ala gadis-gadis korea.

Sasuke menaikkan alis. Ia kembali memutar kepala, hanya memandang gadis itu datar. "Opa? Aku bukan kakekmu." Ujarnya hambar.

"Hahahaha." Sontak saja Ino tertawa terpingkal-pingkal.

Tentu saja kakaknya tidak akan tahu panggilan kakak ala budaya korea seperti itu. Sementara Sasuke melihat si gadis dengan tatapan keheranan. Karena Ino terus saja tertawa, lelaki itu memutuskan untuk mengabaikannya saja. Ia kembali fokus melihat jalanan di depan.

"Sasuke- _kun_." Panggil Ino tiba-tiba.

 _Deg._

Yang disebut namanya langsung menegang.

"Apa kakak ingin kusebut dengan nama saja seperti itu? Sasuke- _kun,_ " Gadis itu berfikir, "Ah, atau Sasuke- _san,_ bara—"

 _CKIIIT._

Mobil yang ditumpangi mereka berhenti. Sasuke mendadak menginjak rem.

Ino mengerjap kaget. Ia segera menoleh heran ke arah lelaki itu.

"Sasuke- _nii_ —I!"

Kali ini Sasuke menyondongkan badannya ke samping dan segera membekap mulut Ino.

"Cukup panggil aku kakak saja." Ujar Sasuke cepat.

Ino mendelik bingung ke arahnya. Lah? Tadi katanya tidak mau?

"Jangan _nii-chan, onii-chan_ atau yang lain. Kakak saja." Jelas si lelaki, memandangnya serius.

Entah mengapa Sasuke merasa aneh saat Ino menyebut langsung namanya. Seumur hidupnya, ia tidak pernah dipanggil seperti itu oleh si gadis. Adiknya jarang sekali memanggilnya langsung dengan nama, apalagi tanpa ada embel-embel _nii-chan_. Mendengar namanya disebut langsung oleh mulut gadis itu, membuat Sasuke bergidik. Geli saja rasanya.

"Oh," Ino masih menautkan alis. Tapi selanjutnya ia bergumam mengiyakan. "Oke jika itu maumu. Kakak sayang~" Ia lanjut menyeringai.

Sepertinya Ino mulai tahu satu kelemahan Sasuke, yang bisa ia manfaatkan untuk ke depannya. LOL.

 **-TBC-**

* * *

Sasuke- _kuuuunnn~_ Chapter ini gaje. Tau ah (?) *nyengir lebar*

Di chap 8 aku lupa nulisin persoal Ino yang ganti marga lagi jadi Yamanaka, jadinya kutulis sekarang aja karena diperlukan. Itu pun setelah melakukan diskusi cukup panjang dengan Matryoshka04- _chan_ yang sudah mengingatkan, _thanks_ yaa wkwkwk

Fyi, sasuino tidak bisa mendaftarkan pernikahan secara hukum jika mereka masih berstatus saudara.

Disini aku mengambil prosedur nikah ala Jepang. Tapi isinya aku mengarang bebas, jadi harap maklum. Oya, Ino manggil sasu sesuai kondisi dan suasana hatinya. Kalo lagi bermanja-manja manggil _onii-chan_ (?), lagi akur manggil _nii-chan_ (?), kalo lagi biasa2 aja manggilnya kakak doang (?) BEDANYA APA ? Entahlah, hanya sekenaku aja sih :p *abaikan/

 **Ditunggu lagi reviewnya, terimakasih.**

Updated : 05.02.2017

* * *

Iyaa aku juga suka pake banget sama kaleido star. Ceritanya, latarnya, grafiknya, karakternya, semua suka. Apalagi Layla Hamilton, Leon Oswald dan Rosetta. Aww, udah beberapa kali aku tonton ulang pula~ Anime terfavorit setelah one piece dan HxH~ *gakditanya/

SasuIno udah halal nih. Khukhu. Sanak sodara? Anggap saja mama miko sedang berada entah dimana nun jauh disana, jadi tak perlu dibahas XD


	12. Chapter 12 - Heartbeat (END)

**Disclaimer : I do not own Naruto.**

 **Warning : OOC. One-shot. Rate M! Adult Only! Lemon Ahoy!**

 **Words : 2.480**

* * *

 **Sekali lagi, PERINGATAN :**

 **KONTEN DEWASA. FULL LEMON.** **YANG DIBAWAH UMUR DILARANG BACA!**

 ***BRB SETOR KTP DULU! LOL XD LMAO***

 **DONT LIKE, DONT READ. DONT COMMENT!**

 **I WARNED YOU!**

* * *

 **Knot.**

By **VikaKyura.**

\- **Heartbeat** -

* * *

"Aku masih perawan."

"Aku tahu."

"Aku tidak punya pengalaman."

"Aku tahu."

"Umm, aku gugup."

"Aku tahu."

"Jadi pelan-pelan saja, ya?"

" _You bet._ "

Ino menelan ludah saat melihat seringaian lelaki yang sedang merangkak di atasnya itu. Ia memang sedang gugup, tetapi juga merasa _excited._ Sudah menunggu-nunggu saat ketika dirinya disentuh dengan bebas oleh Sasuke. Dasar gadis nakal.

Ino sedang terbaring pasrah di tempat tidurnya sekarang. Safir birunya menyaksikan Sasuke mulai menanggalkan pakaiannya. Sementara ia sendiri? Ino hanya memakai pakaian dalamnya, yang ia yakini akan segera dilucuti oleh lelaki itu setelah permainannya dimulai, sesaat lagi.

Tubuh atletis Sasuke sudah _topless_ sekarang, menampilkan pemandangan pundak lebar dan dada bidang. Ino hanya bisa merona melihatnya. Sementara Sasuke mulai menelusurkan _onyx_ nya untuk menyapu setiap senti tubuh seksi nan menggoda gadis yang sedang berada di bawahnya.

Ini adalah malam pernikahan mereka. Karenanya, Sasuke sudah bisa melakukan apa pun yang diinginkannya pada adik tiri yang kini telah resmi menjadi istrinya itu, tanpa perlu menahan-nahan lagi, kan?

Setelah puas memandangi wajah cantik dan tubuh seksi si gadis sebagai pemanasan, lelaki itu mulai merendahkan badannya.

Ino sedikit memekik saat merasakan tubuhnya ditindih perlahan. Tangan Sasuke mulai mengelus lembut puncak kepala gadis itu. Lalu menyentuh pipinya pelan-pelan. Sengaja dilakukan untuk membuat si gadis merasa lebih rileks, karena Sasuke tahu pasti, bahwa saat ini Ino sedang tegang setengah mati.

"Aku menyayangimu." Bisik Sasuke, sebuah mantra untuk menenangkan.

Lelaki itu tersenyum tampan.

Ino balik tersenyum seduktif membalasnya. Lalu gadis itu mulai merentangkan kedua tangannya ke arah si lelaki, mengundang Sasuke untuk merengkuh tubuhnya. Saat lelaki itu mulai mendekat, perlahan Ino memejamkan _aqua_ nya. Tak lama kemudian, dirasakannya mulut Sasuke mulai mencium lembut bibirnya, seraya tubuhnya didekap erat.

Ino menghela nafas singkat. Menikmati ciuman lembut mereka, sekaligus mempersiapkan diri untuk apa yang akan terjadi selanjutnya.

Ino mulai merangkul leher Sasuke dengan kedua tangannya. Menarik tubuh lelaki itu mendekat. Untuk bertukar kehangatan. Sementara si lelaki memperdalam ciuman mereka. Dari hanya sebatas belaian, berubah menjadi lumatan, hisapan sampai jilatan liar di bibir. Membuat Ino merenggangkan bibirnya secara otomatis.

Lidah Sasuke mulai menyelinap masuk ke dalam mulut gadis itu, dengan mudah mendominasinya.

Ino melenguh.

Kini Sasuke merangkul pinggang Ino dengan satu tangan, untuk sedikit mengangkat tubuh si gadis. Tangannya yang lain sedang bekerja untuk melepas kaitan bra gadis itu. Setelah yakin payudara Ino telah bebas, tangan besar lelaki itu mulai digeser untuk menelusuri punggung, pinggang dan perutnya.

"Hhh," Desahan pelan lolos dari ciuman mereka.

Jemari Sasuke mulai meraba payudara Ino yang sudah terbuka, dan segera memainkan sebelah gundukan padat itu. Ia memanjakan si gadis dengan sentuhannya seperti biasa, meski saat ini jauh lebih liar. Sasuke membelai lembut buah dada gadis itu, lalu memijatnya pelan dan mulai meremasnya. Ah. Tubuh Ino terasa hangat.

"Uhhm," Ino menahan erangannya. Kini Sasuke telah melepaskan bibirnya. Mulut lelaki itu berganti menciumi pipinya, menjilati garis rahangnya dan terus turun untuk menghisapi kulit lehernya. Jemari Ino mulai menjambaki rambut Hitam Sasuke.

Sementara si lelaki mulai membawa tangannya yang lain untuk bergabung dengan tangan satunya. Meremas dan mencubiti puncak payudara kenyal milik Ino dengan jari-jari nakalnya.

"Aahm," Gadis itu hanya bisa mendesah nikmat saat sensasi geli menggelitiki perutnya.

Sasuke mulai merendahkan kepalanya pada lembah dada Ino. Awalnya menghujani daerah tersebut dengan serangkaian kecupan, lalu mulai memakai lidahnya untuk menjilati belahan dada gadis itu. Membuat tubuh Ino tersaluri sensasi geli yang terasa nikmat. Lalu Sasuke mulai menjilat pelan puncak dada Ino, membuat gadis itu refleks membusungkan badannya.

Mulut si lelaki sudah mulai mengulum putingnya sekarang.

Ino mengerjap. Ia sempat merasa syok untuk sekitar dua detik. Lalu desahan _oh_ lembut keluar dari bibirnya saat mulut dan lidah Sasuke memberikan sensasi geli yang paling nikmat. Bagai disengat getaran listrik yang terasa sangat lezat, membuat seluruh tubuhnya berdenyut panas.

"Ohhh!" Ino mengesah lagi. Otomatis ia menenggakkan kepalanya ke belakang.

Rasanya sangat berbeda dari saat Sasuke mengemut tempat itu ketika buah dadanya masih dibalut gaun malam tempo hari dulu.

Sasuke sempat menyeringai di antara kegiatannya. Desahan dan desisan nikmat gadis itu terdengar menyenangkan di telinganya, membuat Sasuke semakin terangsang.

Ritual malam pernikahan tersebut berjalan semakin panas, perasaan geli dan hangat menjalari seluruh tubuh Ino, membuat wajah dan tubuhnya memanas akibat benaknya dipenuhi hasrat.

Satu tangan Sasuke lanjut bermain dengan sebelah payudara gadis itu, mulutnya kini telah ikut bergabung untuk memanjakkan puncak dada Ino yang lain. Mengulum, menjilat, membelai, meremas, memijat dan mencubit tanpa henti.

Ino semakin menggeliat nikmat, tanpa sadar melengkungkan punggungnya.

LagiLagiLagiLagi!

Otaknya terus meminta. Benaknya sudah berkabut dengan nafsu. Gadis itu bisa merasakan daerah kewanitaannya mulai lembab.

Sasuke pun merasa kejantanannya menegang. Seolah belum puas dengan daerah kewanitaan Ino bagian atas yang sedang dimanjakannya, satu tangannya yang lain mulai meraba ke daerah bawah, mengelus lembut area kewanitaan Ino yang masih tertutupi oleh kain celana dalam.

Ino terkesiap saat jemari Sasuke mulai membelai tempat di antara selangkangannya.

"Uuhh! _Nii-chan_. ." gadis itu merintih.

Sasuke melepas emutannya atas puting gadis itu. Ia mendongak untuk melihat ekspresi si gadis sekarang. Mulut lembab gadis itu sedang terbuka dengan amat sensual, meloloskan berbagai erangan kenikmatan. Matanya terpejam rapat, pipinya merona sangat merah.

Sasuke menyeringai lagi. Senang karena aksinya dapat memberikan dampak seperti itu pada Ino. Si lelaki menjilat saliva yang menjuntai keluar dari mulutnya, sementara jemarinya terus menekan dan mengelus pangkal paha gadis itu yang sudah becek. Lipatan organ kewanitaan Ino terasa empuk dan hangat di tangannya, mengundangnya untuk terus menggesekkan jemari nakalnya di sana.

Ino menggeliat keenakan. Ia terengah. Membiarkan saja saat tangan Sasuke mulai mengeksplorasi tubuhnya. Meraba kulitnya. Menyentuh daerah intimnya. Mencicipi dirinya sepenuhnya. Menyenanginya.

Sementara tangan Ino meremas kuat pundak Sasuke. " _Onii-cha—uuhhm."_

Si lelaki membekap mulutnya dengan ciuman.

"Uhh," Ino merintih lagi saat merasa tangan jahil Itu mulai melorotkan celana dalamnya.

"Kubilang jangan memanggilku begitu." Bisik Sasuke di antara bibirnya.

Ino mengabaikan. Di bawah sana jemari si lelaki mulai mengusik mulut vaginanya yang sudah tidak terlapisi kain. Tubuhnya bergetar hebat merasakan sentuhan nikmat itu.

"Sasuke- _nii-_ _aahh_!"

Si lelaki kembali melumat mulut gadis itu.

"Kau juga tidak boleh memanggilku begitu." Desisnya, mengingatkan.

Ino hanya dapat mengangguk-angguk lemah, menyerah pasrah, masih menikmati sentuhan Sasuke di kedua organ kewanitaannya. Setelah merasa lebih terbiasa, gadis itu mulai menggerakkan tangannya sendiriri, meraba dada bidang Sasuke sampai terus turun ke perut ber- _abs-_ nya.

Membuat tubuh Sasuke gemetar meresponnya.

Lalu lelaki itu tiba-tiba berhenti bergerak, dan mulai merenggangkan tubuhnya.

Ino membuka matanya perlahan. Melempar tatapan penasaran.

Keduanya berpandangan.

Kemudian Ino terkesiap saat merasakan kedua tangannya mendadak digenggam oleh satu tangan Sasuke, lalu ditarik ke atas kepala pirangnya. Gadis itu melebarkan mata saat menyadari bahwa kini kedua tangannya sedang dikunci di atas sana.

"K-kenapa?" tanya gadis itu dengan suara bergetar.

"Aku tidak ingin tanganmu membuyarkan fokusku." Jawab Sasuke, seringaian menggoda masih belum hilang menghiasi mulutnya. Ia yang akan sepenuhnya memanjakkan gadis itu dengan kenikmatan sentuhannya, untuk malam ini. Maka si gadis tidak diizinkan untuk merabanya.

Ino menelan ludah, merasakan _onyx_ Sasuke kembali menggerayangi tubuhnya yang kini sudah sepenuhnya telanjang dengan pose yang amat sensual. Dasar curang. Rona di wajah gadis itu semakin bertambah merah.

"Sudah cukup pemanasannya." Ujar Sasuke. Ia mulai menurunkan celana pendeknya.

Ino menghela nafas dalam. Paham dengan apa yang akan terjadi setelah ini.

Seketika gadis itu melebarkan safir birunya saat melihat organ kejantanan Sasuke polos tanpa pelindung. Ino tersipu lebih dalam. Nafasnya naik turun dengan irama cepat. Ia sedang merasa gugup sekali. Tapi disaat yang bersamaan, gadis itu pun masih merasa amat bersemangat.

Sasuke tersenyum melihatnya.

"Suka dengan apa yang kau lihat?" bisik Sasuke, seduktif.

Ino meringis, mendadak dibuat grogi. Perlahan ia memutar kepalanya ke samping, untuk memindahkan pandangannya. Tapi Sasuke menghentikan.

"Kheh. Bukankah sebelum ini kau bahkan pernah bergerak dengan berani sekali?" Komentar Sasuke, "Bahkan mencoba untuk menggodaku." Ia menyeringai lagi.

Ino hanya bisa menggigit kaku bibirnya.

Ah. Lugu sekali, gadis itu. Namun dengan posisi dan keadaannya sekarang, yaitu tangan terentang ke atas, rambut berantakan, ekspresi dipenuhi nafsu, dan nafas terengah . . Penampilan Ino sedang tampak jauh dari kata lugu atau pun polos.

Lalu Sasuke mulai menekukkan kepalanya mendekat pada telinga si gadis. "Buka lebar kakimu." Bisiknya.

Ino mengerjap. "Eh?"

"Aku akan memasukkan milikku padamu sekarang." lanjut Sasuke. "Kau pun sudah tidak tahan kan?"

Ino kembali mengambil nafas dalam. Desis suara lelaki itu menggelitiki daun telinganya, dan sensasi geli tersebut menjalari seluruh tubuhnya. Ah. Ino tak akan pernah bisa menolak permintaan lelaki tampan yang sedang melemparinya seringaian penuh rayuan sensual itu. Maka dengan sukarela ia melakukan apa yang diminta. Segera melebarkan kedua kaki jenjangnya. Si gadis merasakan puncak kepalanya ditepuk sayang.

"Gadis baik." Puji Sasuke, terkekeh. "Milikmu sudah basah dan panas sekali." Godanya.

Ino hanya dapat merengek pelan. Tentu saja karena menahan malu atas komentar blak-blakkan lelaki itu.

Lalu Sasuke menegakkan kembali badannya. Satu tangannya yang masih bebas segera meraih pinggul si gadis. Lelaki itu mulai menggodai Ino dengan menelusurkan ujung penisnya di lembah vagina gadis itu. Semata-mata membelai lipatan empuk nan becek milik si gadis. " _Eemm_ ," Sasuke menahan desahan nikmat.

Sementara Ino sontak melenguh keras. "Aahh!"

Sasuke menyeringai. Ia mulai menunduk dan menjilati bibir si gadis yang tengah sibuk mendesah. Masih belum memasukkan kejantannya, hanya mengusap pelan-pelan, sengaja memberi adiknya siksaan nikmat dengan perlahan-lahan. Mendapati Ino menggeliat dan melenguh nikmat secara bersamaan seperti itu, memang terlalu lezat untuk dilewatkan. Tapi Sasuke pun tidak tahu sampai kapan dirinya akan tahan bermain-main seperti ini.

"Eeegh." Sasuke mengatupkan giginya kuat-kuat. Nafsunya pun mulai memuncak.

"Kak . . Kakak . . _aahh hahhh_ cepat _uuhh_ masukaan!" Ino pasti sudah hilang akal.

Sasuke tersenyum. "Oke." Geramnya, segera. Ia pun sedang menahan nikmat.

Dan kemudian, Sasuke mulai menusukkan kejantanannya dengan perlahan. Membuat Ino membuka mulutnya dalam erangan tanpa suara. Si lelaki menggeram pelan saat mendorong pinggulnya. Sempit dan panas sekali, celah si gadis. Sementara Ino mengatupkan giginya rapat-rapat. Ia meringis saat merasakan organ intimnya mulai terasa sakit. Sasuke mengeratkan genggamannya atas kedua tangan gadis itu.

"Aahm, k-kak . ." Ino mencengkram keras seprai kasur dengan kedua tangannya yang sedang terkunci.

"Sakit, kah?" Bisik Sasuke.

Ino menggeleng cepat-cepat. Berbohong.

"Tahan sebentar," lanjut si lelaki, tahu bahwa gadis itu hanya sedang berusaha menahan.

Sasuke kembali mendorong kejantanannya, memaksa masuk ke dalam celah sempit itu. Ugh, Ia pun menggeram pelan. Merasakan sensasi seperti dililit dan dihimpit kuat. Tetapi ia berusaha keras supaya bisa cepat menerobos keperawanan istrinya, tidak ingin membuat gadis itu berada dalam ketidak-nyamanan terlalu lama. Sementara Ino menutup matanya erat-erat. Rasanya seperti sedang dibelah dua. Tetapi ia tidak takut. Tetap mempercayakan ini pada Sasuke. Sampai akhirnya ia kembali mengerang, sesaat setelah organ kewanitaannya terasa robek sepenuhnya.

"Aaaakh!" pekik Ino, menggeretakkan giginya.

Namun tak lama kemudian . . Kenyamanan dan kenikmatan perlahan muncul menggantikan kesakitan sebelumnya. " _Ohh_ . . _ohh_ . ." Ino benar-benar sudah gila sekarang.

Sasuke terengah, kini kejantanannya terasa sedang disedot dalam dinding yang berdenyut panas. Sudah mulai terasa mudah digerakkan. Ia kembali berbisik. "Masih sakit?"

Ino menggeleng lagi. "Tidak k-kak. Ahh, _ahh_ , rasanya ini . . _uuummphh_." Ia tidak bisa melanjutkan kalimatnya karena sudah terlanjur tenggelam dalam kenikmatan. Mulutnya tidak mau meloloskan apapun lagi selain suara desahan.

Sasuke tersenyum puas. Ia lanjut menarik dan mendorong pinggulnya secara bergantian. Menikmati sensasi yang dihasilkan. Ia mengerang dan menggeram pelan. Ditilik dari wajahnya, Sasuke pun sedang menyenangi setiap detik dari kegiatan yang menghasilkan sejuta kenikmatan itu.

Bunyi nafasnya tersinkron dengan suara engahan si gadis selama keduanya menggerakkan pinggul mereka secara bersamaan. Ino hanya bisa mengeluarkan rengekan lemah saat merasakan Sasuke terus menusuknya dengan gerakan lambat dan dalam.

Sasuke melepaskan tangan Ino, lalu mengistirahatkan kepalanya di leher si gadis, mengecupi kulit sensitif gadis itu. Ia merasakan tubuh Ino membusung menabrak dadanya, sembari kedua tangan gadis itu memeluk erat tengkuknya.

Lalu Sasuke mencium lagi bibir gadisnya.

Mereka berdua sama-sama kepanasan. Bercinta dalam peraduan. Peluh membanjiri seluruh tubuh keduanya, akibat dari rasa nikmat bagai ekstasi yang diberikan dari sentuhan organ intim mereka yang sedang menyatu.

"Kakak . . _eemmhh_." Ino terus memanggil Sasuke seraya merasakan sensasi nikmat itu menggelitiki seluruh tubuhnya, berdebar dan berdenyut di dalam dirinya.

Sasuke meresponnya dengan terus memberi ciuman. Desahan lolos dari mulutnya. Nampaknya, Sasuke pun hampir mendekati puncak.

"Aahh . . _aaaaaaaaahhh_!" erangan Ino naik beberapa oktaf.

Sedetik selanjutnya, rasa hangat mulai menyebar ke seluruh tubuhnya, dan rasa geli menggelitikinya seperti pusaran kembang api sedang meledak dalam dirinya saat Ino merasakan cairan bening keluar dari klimaksnya, sekaligus cairan milik Sasuke masuk ke dalam organ kewanitaannya.

Rupanya Sasuke pun telah menyemburkan cairan seputih susunya di dalam kewanitaan istrinya.

Mereka terengah.

Setelah keduanya sama-sama sampai pada puncak kenikmatan, mereka ambruk bersamaan.

Manik biru Ino otomatis terpejam saat semuanya telah berhenti, meski sensasinya masih mampu membuat seluruh tubuhnya terus bergetar. Ia bisa lebih rileks sekarang, badannya sudah berhenti menegang. Rasa lelah nan nikmat yang dirasakannya bersamaan, seolah mampu membuat Ino tertidur untuk seratus tahun ke depan.

Namun kemudian, sebuah belaian lembut di kepalanya membuat Ino kembali membuka safir birunya. Ia melihat Sasuke sedang tersenyum puas ke arahnya. Ino segera merangkul lelaki itu dan memberinya ciuman dalam.

Setelahnya, Sasuke menggulingkan tubuh mereka yang masih berpelukan, ke samping. Mencari posisi yang lebih nyaman.

"Terimakasih, Ino." bisik Sasuke lembut dengan suara serak, seraya mencium pelipis gadis itu. "Aku mencintaimu."

Ino hanya bisa tersenyum membalasnya. Ia masih belum mampu berkata.

Lalu si gadis kembali menyamankan diri dalam pelukan kakaknya. Lelap telah menjemputnya.

Sasuke menarik selimut untuk menutupi tubuh polos keduanya. Lalu ia balik memeluk tubuh hangat Ino dengan erat.

Seolah tak akan pernah mau melepasnya. Terutama untuk malam ini.

x x x

Pagi hari menjemput.

Ino terbangun akibat kecupan lembut di bibirnya. "Mmh." Ia bergumam.

Safir biru bening itu mulai terbuka. Ino segera melihat Sasuke sedang terbaring menyamping ke arahnya dengan satu siku menopang kepalanya.

Lelaki itu sedang menatap lurus ke arah si gadis, dengan senyuman seksi terpatri di mulutnya.

"Selamat pagi." Ucap Sasuke, mengelus pelan pipi Ino.

Si gadis menghela nafas. _Aqua_ nya mulai bergerak ke arah tubuh Sasuke yang sedang bertelanjang dada. Ino berkedip. Seluruh rekaman kejadian semalam kembali muncul di memorinya. Terlebih, saat ini tubuh keduanya masih polos, hanya tertutup selembar kain selimut tipis. Seketika itu pipi Ino merona merah.

Sasuke menyeringai, menyadari apa yang sedang diputar dalam benak gadis itu sekarang.

"Apa yang sedang kau fikirkan?" bisik Sasuke menggoda, menyondongkan kepalanya mendekati wajah Ino.

Si gadis tersenyum malu-malu. Lalu ia segera merangkul pundak Sasuke, mendaratkan sebuah ciuman singkat di bibirnya. Kemudian, cepat-cepat Ino merengkuh lelaki itu, membawa tubuh tegap sang suami ke dalam pelukannya.

"Kakak, kau nakal sekali semalam." Ucapnya manja selagi terkikik jahil.

Sasuke ikut terkekeh. Ia menyusupkan wajahnya di pundak si gadis dan mulai menciumi kulit mulusnya. "Kau tidak suka?" godanya.

Ino menggeliat pelan.

"Suka sekali." Gadis itu langsung menjawab, wajahnya masih merah menggemaskan.

"Jadi," Sasuke balik memeluk erat tubuh polos istrinya. "Kau mau lagi?" tanyanya dengan suara serak sensual yang mengundang.

"Hu'um." Gumam Ino, tertawa jahil. Ia mengelus manja nan seduktif tubuh lelaki yang merupakan kakak sekaligus suaminya itu, dengan sentuhan nakal dan menantang yang disengaja.

Sasuke menyeringai merasakannya. Lalu ia mulai menghujani istrinya dengan ciuman dalam nan liar.

Sampai akhirnya, mereka kembali melakukan kegiatan panas seperti semalam . . di pagi yang hangat dan menyenangkan itu.

* * *

 **-FINISHED-**

* * *

MUAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA! aku ketularan kotor XD

 _First time_ bikin lemon. JADI, mohon maklumi atas kekurang-handalan penulisan dan **maaf jika ada yang tidak berkenan**. _I rarely read mature-content fanfic_. _TBH_ referensiku cuma sedikit. _So FYI_ , chapter ini sangat terpengaruh oleh fenfik **Fahrenheit** _, one-shot_ GrimmHime karya _UnluckyAmulet_ ( _If you want hot n dank lemon, it's a nice read. Esp when you like someone dominant with wild and cunning character as Grimmjow LOL_ )

 _Initially,_ _I intend to write this story as one-shot._ Tapi seperti biasa idenya berakhir ngular.

* * *

 ** _Finally,_ KNOT rampung juga.**

 **THANKS** **FOR READING, LIKING, FOLLOWING.**

 _ **Special thanks**_ **buat _readers_ dan _reviewers_** **yang telah menemani dan memberi** _ **support**_ **dari awal sampai cerita ini tuntas.**

 _ **Hontou ni arigatou!**_

 **Ditunggu kesan dan pesannya di kotak review~**

* * *

Completed at February 12, 2017.

 **See Ya!**


End file.
